


Soul-pair.

by Yolo0312



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety, Asahi hitting people in the face with a ball, Hinata & Oikawa friendship, Hinata is good at drawing, M/M, Mpreg, Omiai, Original Character(s), Scent Marking, one-sided Yamaguchi/Tsukishima, trash, unsuportive parents.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo0312/pseuds/Yolo0312
Summary: As if puberty isn't troublesome enough yet, life decides to not only throw dynamics in the mix, but also soul-pairs.





	1. Insticts; part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves ABO dynamics. If you don't like it, don't read!  
> You have been warned!  
> This story is inspired by 'Fate revealed' by JeweledTygerLily!  
> Be sure to read the story since it's crazy good and inspired me to write this!  
> Fair warning, starts off with smut :3
> 
> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

Humans are creatures driven by instincts. Especially the most basic ones like hunger, thirst, comfort and the likes. But the most basics of instincts were the strongest. Dominance and reproduction being the ones at the very forefront of all human instincts. At times, they were so overpowering, it was impossible to control. The two dynamics that suffered mostly from those overpowering instincts were Alphas and Omegas. 

Alphas, the top of the social rung, were the very embodiment of dominance. Everything about them screamed power and control. Their alphan pheromones, heavy and thick, their scent created to attract the mate that would suit him best. Their voices, dropping to dominating levels at the drop of a hat. Their emotions and thoughts calm and collected to the point it could be considered scary and cold. 

Omegas on the other hand, were the lowest rung. Their evolution had gone through many changes. They had started out very strong and powerful, at the same level as Alphas but without the need to state their dominance. They had been called lone wolves, something that most of society had forgotten about since the omegas had joined packs a very long time ago. In those packs, since they were the odd ones out, they were treated differently, as if they were weak and submissive. 

With pups seeing their parents treated like this, they began to believe that this was the nature of things. In current times, there were only a hand-full of omegas who knew what it was like to be true omegas. Who knew what it was like to decide when to be submissive and when to resist whatever dominance was dictated over them. But since there were only a hand-full of those, society viewed the meek, submissive omegas as the true ones. 

However, no matter if they were Alpha or Omega, their instincts were the same. Over time, they had evolved, capable of controlling those instincts. But never completely. Once a month, their instincts would take over. These times were called rut for alphas, and heats for omegas. One thing drew the other out, but only if there was a connection between Alpha and Omega. 

Most connections were a bond, proven by a possession bite in the nape of the omega. Between a bonded pair, scents would be mixed to show others that they were bonded. Alphan pheromones would have barely any effect on bonded Omegas and omegan pheromones would be practically repulsive to Alpha’s. But there was also another connection, much rarer than a bonded couple. 

Soul-pairs was what they were called. Because of the deep-routed connection that existed between soul-pairs, they could not be without the other. Their connection was much stronger, and unlike a regular bond, bonds between soul-pairs could not be broken, no matter the circumstances. Only a rough two-hundred-twenty of these pairs were known across the globe in the past recorded five hundred years. 

For that reason, soul-pairs were considered a national treasure and the ones that existed, were treated like celebrities. Because of the little amount of soul-pairs, not much was known about them. But it was said that when soul-pairs found each other, they would know. 

To Hinata, it sounded like a boat-load of bull-crap. Especially now. Soul-pairs were a fairy tale, told to young omegas to mislead them. To pull wool over their eyes until their first heat hit. Then they would realize that heats were actually god-damned annoying and painful instead of something dreamy that could be spend with their bonded alpha or even their soul-pair. As a sixteen-year-old omega, Hinata had his first heat. 

In the perfect circumstances, he would be in a safe place, nesting and either spending it with an alpha he trusted or alone, maybe with some toys. But no, that was not the case for the ginger-haired omega. Hinata was stumbling through the streets, his hip-joints hurting and his knees buckling. His bare feet were more than a little scratched up and his hair was matted to his head with sweat that rolled down his back and temples in rivulets. 

For the nth time, the young omega stumbled, falling to his knees and scraping them on the pavements. He panted heavily, as if he was unable to get enough air into his lungs. His vision was blurry, his legs and arms shaking as if he had been spiking and running around the court for hours on end without pause. He was hot, too damned hot. 

It might be his imagination, but he could even be steaming with the heat rising from his skin. He knew his face was flushed, and not only because of the heat. He was slightly mortified by the clear liquid running down his thighs, a bit thicker than water. It felt as if he would lose his mind and maybe, in this situation, that would be for the best. Being aware of the way his body was constantly yearning to be filled, was embarrassing as hell and a blow to his pride. 

However, his inner omega couldn’t seem to care as it could only think of wanting to be held, his feet having kept moving mindlessly in an attempt to get away from his house. It was only when a familiar voice called out to him, that he had somewhat an idea of where he was, adding another rock onto the pile of shame. 

“Hinata? Oi, dumbass, can you hear me?” Kageyama’s voice came before he made a chocking sound when he was close enough to smell the pheromones coming from the small omega. He was barely within hearing distance, yet he already needed to slap a hand in front of his nose and mouth. Hinata looked up at the young alpha with watery eyes, meeting dark blue orbs that were locked onto him. 

“Kageyama” he said, hating how whiney his best friend’s name sounded as it fell from his lips. 

“Fuck” Kageyama cursed, clenching his jaw before firmly taking a step forward. 

“We need to get you inside. My parents aren’t home, so you’ll be okay there” the setter said through his clenched jaw as he crouched next to Hinata to grab his arm. The ginger got a good sample of Kageyama’s scent that had unconsciously risen in a reply to Hinata’s scent. 

Where Hinata knew his scent was like sunflowers and applepie, Kageyama’s was harsher, but fresher. It was a scent that reminded Hinata of freshly fallen snow on a winter morning, paired with burning wood. 

“Fuck” Kageyama let another curse slip past his lips as he hoisted Hinata to his feet. The ginger’s breath hitched when the raven’s arms slipped around his waist to keep him up, his body-heat burning through the thin shirt Hinata wore. 

“Come on, hold on. We’re almost there” Kageyame mumbled and Hinata wasn’t sure the setter was talking to him. He bit on his lip and released a small whimper as a new wave of heat made his knees buckle, a fresh load of slick slowly dripping down his legs and soaking his shorts. 

With every heartbeat, Kageyama’s scent got thicker in his nose, something he couldn’t help but greedily inhale. While his body took comfort from it, it also heated up more, the alphan musk that was mixed into it a tell-tale sign that the setter was extremely close to starting his rut. That extremely close was the distance between where Hinata collapsed and Kageyama’s front door. 

As soon as that door closed behind them, Hinata found himself pinned against the wall. His wrists were locked in a vice-like grip at his side, lips pressed harshly against his own. A sound between pain and appreciation got stuck in Hinata’s throat as Kageyama’s lips moved against his own. Clumsily and sloppily, but with the same desperation Hinata’s inner omega felt. 

Their tongues brushed together hungrily, but the lack of experience caused saliva to drip down their chins from the corners of their mouth. In a burst of impressive self-restrained, Kageyama pulled back almost forcibly, stumbling a few steps back until he hit the wall opposite from the Omega. 

“Fuck! Shit, I’m sorry!” Kageyama apologize, his breathing harsh and uneven as he clenched his fists against the wall, his eyes still locked on Hinata’s lips. 

“N-no, it’s okay” the ginger panted, trying not to sink through his knees. His body was hot all over, but his wrist felt like they were on fire, his lips tingling and his groin throbbing. God, that had felt good, so damned good. He looked up as Kageyama stood right in front of him once more, his hands cupping the ginger’s cheeks as he leaned down. 

“I’m sorry” he said, apologizing even as he connected their lips again. Hinata hadn’t even know the plea for more had been heard in his voice, but Kageyama had caught it none the less. Hinata moaned soft as he allowed Kageyama to dominate his cavern, sliding their tongues together in a passionate but clumsy dance. 

This was bad. He was kissing his best friend, clutching onto his biceps like a life-line as small appreciating sound revibrated in his throat. He shouldn’t be doing this, not with Kageyama. But it felt too good to stop, Kageyama being the only one Hinata wouldn’t mind doing it with. Maybe that was the heat talking, or maybe not. But at this point, Hinata couldn’t care less. 

He wrapped his arms around the setter’s broad shoulders, one hand fisting into the fabric of the raven’s sweatshirt and the other in his black hair. He hiked his leg up against Kageyama’s thigh as it forced its way between the ginger’s legs, large hands landing on slim hips with a firm grip. 

Hinata gasped silently as Kageyama pushed his thigh upwards, grinding into the middle blocker’s erection. With open mouths and their tongues connected by a thin string of saliva, the duo looked at each other through hazy eyes, their lips barely brushing. 

In the silence of their gazes, they were asking permission. Hinata permission to lose himself in the feelings Kageyama brought up within him and Kageyama for taking it further, wanting to bring Hinata pleasure. The omega was the one giving the answer, connecting their tongues again before siding them both into Kageyama’s mouth, bringing his head lower with the grip he had on onyx locks between his fingers. 

Kageyama went easily, his hands sliding under the flimsy shirt Hinata wore to touch bare skin. The ginger’s stomach hollowed out at the sudden touch before he arched his back into those calloused hands that were searing his skin, simultaneously rolling his pelvis down onto Kageyama’s thigh. 

A wet spot had formed onto the raven’s sweatpants, but neither could bebothered by it as Kageyama slid his hands upwards to Hinata’s nipples, teasing the nubs by brushing his fingers over them. A small gasp left the ginger as he rutted his hips back and forth, desperate for friction. 

Hinata wasn’t very vocal besides the soft noises he made, but the harp tug on both his erect buds did earn a gasp that caused him to break away from the kiss. Kageyama crooned in the back of his throat as he leaned down, brushing his lips against the skin underneath Hinata’s ear. 

As his lips lowered to the ginger’s scent glands, Hinata couldn’t stop his hips from rocking back and forward on the alpha’s thick thigh, his body shuddering softly at the triple stimulation of his groin, his nipples and his neck. 

Kageyama mouthed the taut muscles under his lips, his teeth gently scraping the spot above the ginger’s scent-gland, causing Hinata’s scent to become strong enough to make his eyes roll back slightly so close to the source. Hinata cursed the fact that he could already feel the knot in his lower abdomen. 

“K-kageyama” he tried to warn, his voice breathy as he tightened his grip he had on the raven. 

“’M close” he managed to pant and Kageyama lifted his head, grinding his thigh upwards to meet the roll of the ginger’s hips. 

“Come” he said and Hinata shuddered. Merely the husky tone of the setter’s voice was enough to send him tumbling over the edge, unable to look at the eyes burning into him, taking in every second of his orgasm as his body spasmed against the setter’s bigger frame. Kageyama held the ginger up with one arm around the smaller waist, looking down on Hinata panting into his chest. 

“Is it going down?” Kageyama asked and Hinata swallowed thickly. How could his mouth be so dry with the amount of saliva that had been exchanged? Probably because most of it ended up spilling from their lips. Disappointed, Hinata shook his head without looking up. 

“Kageyama, I… Don’t go” Hinata said, pleaded almost, as he looked up at the raven. 

“Don’t go” he repeated and Kageyama cursed before diving down, lifting the ginger’s face up by cupping his cheek. Despite the fact that Hinata weighed surprisingly a lot for his height, Kageyama had no trouble at all hoisting the ginger up by his thighs. Hinata locked his ankles behind the raven’s lower back, his still throbbing erection pressed against Kageyama’s larger one. 

When the setter started walking into the house, the motion brought some interesting friction in their pelvis area that caused both of them to release a little grunt. Though kissing was hard while moving, Kageyama wasn’t giving up, not willing to separate from the ginger’s intoxicating lips. Goosebumps broke out across Hinata’s skin where Kageyama’s large hands slid up and down his back, his fingers spread as if trying to map out the muscles in the middle blocker’s back. 

Hinata’s back collided with a wall that was revealed to be a door as it swung open, letting them into what was likely Kageyama’s bedroom. The setter kicked the door closed behind him before walking over to the bed. Unceremoniously, he dropped the ginger onto his back, watching the omega bounce in on top of his blankets. 

“W-wait! T-they’ll get dirty” Hinata said and Kageyama crawled over him, holding himself up on his knees and hands on each side of the omega’s body. 

“I got a laundry machine” Kageyama said and leaned down to brush his nose against the ginger’s in a rare display of affection neither of them were used to. Yet, in this moment, it wasn’t misplaced. 

“You sure you want to continue with this? I won’t be able to stop once I start” Kageyama warned and Hinata commended the raven for his self-restrained up until now. 

“I’m sure” Hinata said and wound his arms around the setter’s shoulders. 

“Even if it hurts, I trust you, more than anyone else” he said honestly, feeling as if it had to be said. Despite the fact that their instincts were threatening to drown them, they realized that consent and trust was needed between them. They were young and clumsy, inexperienced. Trust between them was crucial, just as much as in a volleyball game. 

But unlike in a volleyball game, this was completely new to them. As soon as Hinata had given the go-ahead, Kageyama leaned back on his heels, reaching over his head for the collar off his sweatshirt to pull it off. Hinata had a feeling Kageyama had no idea how provocative his action was, yet it made Hinata’s mouth water as he moved to take off his own shirt. 

Both clothing pieces were dropped to the ground carelessly, eyes taking in the skin that was put on display. It wasn’t as if they had never checked each other out, but not this openly, drinking in the lines of muscles that were cultivated by hard work. 

“So beautiful” Kageyama whispered in appreciation, the compliment slipping past his lips mindlessly. However, Hinata had heard it, feeling a blush land on his collarbones as he attempted to cover up. Attempted being the keyword, as Kageyama grabbed his wrist. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t be gentle” the setter said as he all but flipped the ginger over onto all fours. The primal position caused a shudder to run down Hinata’s spine, his hole clenching in anticipation before releasing a new wave of slick. Kageyama stripped down the ginger’s black shorts, his eyes trained on the mess that had been created inside the fabric’s confines. 

Hinata wiggled his hips in embarrassment, turning his head into the blankets to hide his face as Kageyama ran his fingers through the slick on pale thighs. The slight interval between his waves of heat Hinata had experienced after climaxing was starting to wane. Kageyama probing at his hole didn’t help in the slightest. 

Hinata gave a soft hum into the sheets as Kageyama’s middle finger breached the rim of muscles. The intrusion felt almost like nothing to Hinata, who greedily wanted more as he pushed his hips back onto the finger until it was buried inside of him to the final knuckle. 

The mortified part of his mind screaming about how shameless he was being, was shut up when Kageyama started pumping his finger in and out of the tunnel. Hinata’s scent rose again, informing Kageyama that Hinata’s next wave of heat had set in. 

In classes, they had learned that the intervals between two waves lasted longer, but that was only when a knotting had happened. A climax was enough to stave it off for a short while, but for a decent interval, a knot was needed. Something Kageyama gladly wanted to give Hinata, but he also didn’t want to hurt the ginger. A second digit was added and Hinata closed his eyes to relish in the feeling of the pliant rim of muscle opening up. 

“Is it good?” Kageyama asked, his voice thick and low, his jaw clenched as he held back with impressive self-restraint. 

“Fuck, yeah” Hinata admitted and felt the shift in Kageyama’s demeanour as his restraint finally snapped. 

“Sorry” the setter apologized as he retracted his fingers to sit up on his knees. Hinata didn’t even have the time to think of supressing the disappointed whine of the loss of stimulation as he caught sight of Kageyama’s manhood, instead releasing a needy hum. 

With his sweatpants pushed down to his knees, Kageyama positioned himself above the middle blocker. Hinata bit on his lip as he felt the hot stiff rod rub against the cleft of his ass, lubricating the shaft with his omegan slick. 

“Sorry” Kageyama apologized again before he manipulated his manhood with his hand so the blunt tip rested against the rim of the hole. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake” Hinata groaned in annoyance as he pushed his hips back, relaxing his lower half enough to make the hole stretch over the head of Kageyama’s girt. 

“Stop apologizing. You’re making me go limp” Hinata lied, there was no way he was going limp during his heat. 

“I need this just as much as you do” he admitted and those words were all Kageyama needed to give into his alpha side completely. Hinata bit on his lip and keened as he felt his hole being stretched open wider than he had expected. 

The tip had been okay, he had been able to do that himself. But he had not prepared himself for the rest. He struggled, to get air in his lungs and to adjust to the hot rod sliding inside of him faster than he could keep up with. There was pain, yes. The stretch burned and stung, but it made him shudder in pleasure, making him wonder if he was a masochist. 

Well, he would have wondered about it if that same stretch hadn’t taken away his ability to think about trivial stuff like that. Instead, the only thing he could focus on was the cock stuffed inside of him to the base, spreading him open in a way that blanked his mind. 

The way Kageyama hovered over him, caging him in with his hands on each side of the ginger’s head. Hinata did have the mind to place his hand over the nape of his neck. Just because his body was ready to mate, didn’t mean that he was ready to bond. But that thought flew out of his mind as Kageyama retracted his hips even before Hinata had fully adjusted to his size. 

“Ah, wai-” he started but was cut off by a small keen when Kageyama pushed back in with a snap of his hips, a few drops of sweat falling from the raven’s nose and landing onto the arch of the omega’s spine. Hinata could feel his rationality slip away with every push of Kageyama’s hips until he was continuously panting, his head turned to the side to allow him to attempt to breath. 

Kageyama’s hips continued to pull back before rolling forward again. The slick slide of the manhood inside of Hinata was a weird sensation, but one the ginger couldn’t get enough of. The wet slap of skin meeting skin was loud in the room, accompanied by pants, keens and grunts that rose in volume as the pace picked up. Kageyama leaned down next to the ginger’s ear, taking in the heady smell of sex combined with the sweet undertones in the ginger’s natural scent. 

“Can’t get enough” the alpha said roughly, earning a harsh open-mouthed breath from the ginger as he lowered his mouth to Hinata’s nape, biting down on the middle blocker’s fingers. Hinata hissed as sharp teeth broke skin, but he didn’t remove his hand. 

“K-kageyama” the middle blocker panted, practically moaning the raven’s name. Catching himself on a bad habit all alphas had, Kageyama pulled back roughly, sitting up on his knees to avoid all temptation of biting Hinata’s nape, instead directing his need to bite to his forearm. 

“Good?” Kageyama asked, his voice rough as his lips were smeared with a small amount of blood. 

“Harder” Hinata requested, though that was not really what Kageyama had asked for. But he did deliver none the less, placing his hand on right above Hinata’s bum before snapping his hips forward, watching himself get buried into the thigh heat sucking him inside. 

With the new, rougher pace, Hinata had a hard time to stay quiet, his voice rising louder into Kageyama’s ears, spurring him on. He could feel his knot swell on the base of his cock as his climax stirred in his lower abdomen. 

“Ka-kageyama! A-again! I’m going!” Hinata warned and Kageyama raised his arm back to his mouth to bite down hard as he pushed his hips forward, grunting into the flesh between his jaw. The wet slap of skin against skin was pornographic, yet it didn’t even compare to the garbled, moaned version of Kageyama’s name that feel from Hinata’s lips right before he spilled his second release all over the raven’s covers. 

His body spasmed as his wall clamped down onto the rod inside of him, the knot catching onto the rim. Kageyama groaned in surprise, not having expected his knot to catch so soon, but he immediately stilled his hips against the globes of Hinata’s ass, grinding his pelvis as the tunnel milked him out with fluttering and tightening walls. 

Hinata’s body trembled uncontrollable, his eyes clouded at the feel of being knotted and filled by spurts of sperm painting his inner walls white. Both teens were panting as their hips rocked together languidly, wanting to draw out every last millisecond of their orgasm. 

Carefully, Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata’s waist before slowly rolling them onto their sides. Both teens hissed in discomfort as the shift caused a pull on the knot. They immediately moved into a position that would take the strain off their connection. 

Hinata’s body trembled uncontrollably from his intense release as Kageyama wrapped his arms around the smaller male to keep him warm. He couldn’t exactly move to put the covers over them, so this would have to do until the knot released. 

“How long?” Hinata asked, somewhat having guessed what Kageyama was thinking. 

“I don’t know. Somewhere between half an hour to an hour” the raven said and Hinata gave a hum, a little shuddery as Kageyama’s erection gave a rough throb as it released a smaller wave of seed. Now that they were both in an interval, awkwardness settled in the air between them, feeling even worse as it joined the heady scent of sex and pheromones. 

“How long do you think before the next round?” Hinata asked, wanting the awkwardness to disappear. 

“A little longer than it takes for my knot to deflate, I think” Kageyama said and Hinata closed his eyes before shifting back into the raven’s chest. 

“Let me sleep for a while, I barely had any” he said and Kageyama gave a hum. They would wake up in a while when the knot released anyway. And when it did, they barely had the time for Kageyama to retrieve a large bottle of water and for Hinata to push the covers against the wall so for when the second round ended, they could at least cover themselves. He also put his phone within hand’s reach so he could check their questions on the internet while they waited for the knot to go down. 

The second round was awkward, even with their minds taken over by their instincts. It was overpowering and intense, but was it supposed to feel this good, even when they were inexperienced? Was joining together supposed to feel as if they were so close to becoming complete? Was it supposed to feel as if they were incomplete, even when they were knotted together? 

The internet had no answer for Hinata as he buried the phone under Kageyama’s pillow when they were locked together for the second time, both their skins slick with sweat and other substances. 

But even with the confusion within him, Hinata couldn’t help but seek comfort and warmth in Kageyama’s arms, the setter tightening his grip on the ginger’s waist even when he was asleep, his nose nuzzling into damp orange curls as if they weren’t gross and smelly with sweat.


	2. Insticts; part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Kageyama stirred into consciousness, his mind slowly awakening from the depths of sleep. Mindlessly, he tightened his grip on the form within his arms, relishing in the feel of that small but fit body in his grasp. Hinata was still asleep, safe inside his arms, with their legs tangled together. They had fallen asleep like rocks after his last knot had deflated and slept through half a day and a full night.

Through his closed eyelids, Kageyama could tell the sun was coming up, but he buried his head lower, attempting to shut it out. The sweet, honeyed scent right below his nose was a sharp contrast with the raunchy smell that hung dense in his room after a couple of days filled with uncontrollable, fierce desperation that had fuelled their hungry touches.

He inhaled deeply, knowing that once Hinata woke up, they would go back to being separated. Acting normal like partners as if this didn’t happen. The thought brought a sharp stab to his chest and made his scent change slightly. However light the change was, Hinata’s eyelids fluttered as he awoke, long orange lashes opening up to show sleep-dazed light brown eyes.

There was no use in pretending to be asleep, so Kageyama didn’t. He met Hinata’s gaze with his own still half-asleep one before recognizing the thought within he ginger’s large orbs. Five more minutes. Kageyama was not complaining, leaning down brush his nose featherlight against the ginger’s cheek, closing his eyes again.

In the back of his mind Kageyama wondered if it was normal to have this kind of connection, but was unable to hold onto the thought as he heard loud footsteps come up the stairs. His eyebrows furrowed in displeasure of being disturbed by someone in the area of his den. The last thing he had expected was for the door to actually fly open, slamming into the wall with a bang.

Hinata jumped at the loud sound and sudden intrusion as Kageyama tightened his grip on the smaller frame within his eyes. Two pairs of eyes stared at the door, one startled, the other more than a little hostile. Kageyama did recognize his mother, but that didn’t change the fact that she had intruded in his den, something she knew better than to do.

Kageyama had always been territorial and both his parents were aware of it. His mother, while a beautiful woman with long black hair, dark eyes and alabaster skin, looked completely enraged.

“Out” she said, her voice low and demanding as she glared at the omega in her son’s arms.

“What” Kageyama said, not even asking, his voice thick with sleep.

“You heard me, out. You’ve had your fun with him, now throw him out” she said, her voice rising in volume as Hinata flinched at her words. Kageyama automatically and instinctively rubbed his thumb up and down the ginger’s side to calm him as he glared at his mother. While Kageyama was confused by the feelings that came from mating with his best friend, the implication that he had done it for shits and giggles was going too far.

“Get out” Kageyama demanded, all but growling at his mother.

“Not before you throw out that omega” the long-haired raven spat, saying Hinata’s rung as if it was an insult. Hinata, not raising his eyes slipped out of Kageyama’s grasp quickly.

“Hinata” Kageyama said as he sat up, reaching out for the ginger to stop him from leaving. He had no idea how they would have separated if his mother hadn’t walked in, but he knew for sure that he couldn’t let Hinata leave. At least not like this. Yet as soon as his hand made contact with Hinata’s arm, the ginger flinched away from him.

“That’s right, go. You’re not welcome here” the setter’s mother said as Kageyama stared hurt as his rejected touch. Why did it feel so bad? They had never been particularly close with touches and stuff, so why did it hurt? Was it a side-effect from the mating? By the time Kageyamma had blinked out of it, Hinata had already pulled on his dirty clothes.

“Hina-” he started but was left to stare as the ginger ducked his head while literally running out of the room. Kageyama heard the front-door fall closed as he stared at the door-opening where the back that had felt strong and muscular under his hands the night before, had ran out looking small and frail.

“Put your windows open and give me our sheets. I’ll burn them to get rid of that whore’s stench” Kageyama Mai said and her son’s gaze was immediately directed at her, his glare icy enough to freeze over hell.

“Don’t call him that” Kageyama said, his voice low and threatening. He was aware that he shouldn’t talk to his mother that way, but she was insulting Hinata and she had invaded his den. Neither of them were acting the way they usually would, but that wasn’t a valid excuse for him to act so hostile and for her to be such a bitch.

“What’s wrong with calling a spade a spade?” Mai sneered and Kageyama picked up his phone to type in a message.

“You don’t see me calling you a bitch” he said without looking up at his mother who looked affronted.

“Take that back” she demanded and Kageyama let his fingers fly over the touchscreen of his phone, telling Hinata to send him a text as soon as he was home, so he knew nothing had happened.

“I will, if you take your own words back” he said and stood up, grabbing his boxershort off the ground while keeping the covers around his waist.

“Take your words back, young man, before I really get angry” Mai warned as Kageyama sat on the edge of his bed to pull on his underwear.

“And I already said that I’ll take them back when you take yours back” the raven held his foot stiff as he stood up, dropping the covers carelessly behind him.

“Don’t take your anger out on someone who has nothing to do with your problems. It’s immature” he said as he brushed past his mother.

“Get back here, Kageyama Tobio! We’re not finished yet! How dare you walk away from me?!” Mia said as she followed her taller son to the bathroom where the door as closed in her face.

“Mom, I don’t want to fight with you. Go down-stairs, drink some camomile tea or something and calm down. If you still want to talk afterwards, I’ll listen to you” Kageyama said and actually locked the door in case she decided it was okay for her to enter the bathroom without permission too.

“How dare you talk to me like that?! Tobio, I am your mother!” Mai said as she knocked her fist against the door.

“And right now, you’re being a bother. You’re complaining about the smell of sex, so I’m washing it off. Go down-stairs and stop bothering me so I can calm down too” Kageyama said as he pulled off his boxershort again to put it in the laundry bin.

“Kageyama Tobio, **open this door right this instant** ” Mai said, the voice of her alpha coming through the door. Kageyama didn’t even blink as he turned on the shower-head.

“Did you forget I’m an alpha too? That has no effect on me” he said before stepping under the water-stream. With a frustrated sound, Mai finally walked away from the bathroom, leaving Kageyama alone. The raven sighed as he ranked both hands through his hair in frustration. He didn’t blame his mother for losing control of her emotions like she did, but he did blame her for taking her frustrations out on Hinata, who had done nothing wrong.

It wasn’t as if Hinata had actively sought him out to mate. Kageyama didn’t believe it was coincidence either, but it surely hadn’t been conscious, considering the surprise that had been in Hinata’s eyes when the setter had called out to him on the street. Besides, Hinata might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he was smarter than going outside when he was in heat. Something must have happened for the ginger to be outside at such a time, barely dressed and barefooted.

Kageyama hadn’t asked any questions, but thinking back now, he knew he should have. He had asked for permission between every interval, so why hadn’t he asked the most important question of all? The setter had been on a high as soon as he had gotten the first sample of the omega’s scent. All important questions other than permission had flown from his head.

The only thing he had been able to think of was the ginger and his body. Better said, what he could do to that body to bring it the most pleasure possible. Kageyama hissed softly as the water ran over his back, stinging in the red scratch-marks on his skin where Hinata’s nails had drawn the proof of the pleasure he had felt.

The setter had never really thought about sexual intercourse, at least not actively. He was a teenager going through puberty, of course he thought about sex. He had wet dreams, fantasies and material he used for when he masturbated. But he had never really thought of it being more than just a chore. Beating one off in order to sleep better, so to say.

He also hadn’t expected to be hit that hard by an omega. He had never shown interest in them before, but then at the first whiff of omega in heat, his rut had kicked in faster than he had been told it would. Nobody had told him that it would control him this much. He was glad he had at the very least asked permission before having his way with the omega. His best friend, none the less.

Kageyama cursed himself for that. He was aware that Hinata was an omega, the ginger had never hidden it even if he didn’t broadcast it. The setter had always been a bit uneasy when he masturbated, because he was never able to imagine another partner than Hinata. Not because he was an omega, the breeding-machine in society, but because he was Hinata.

He was strong and he was fierce. Stubborn and intense. He wasn’t bad to look at and he wasn’t ashamed of his body either. Hinata was different from other omegas Kageyama had ever met in his short life. The setter had initially thought that it was merely because Hinata was an idiot whose head was full of volleyball and thus didn’t have the brain-capacity to listen to his omegan instincts.

Not that Kageyama had much room to talk when it came to volleyball. However, both of them had been proven wrong. During the past days, volleyball had been the last thing on their mind. With a desperation Kageyama had only ever felt on court, the setter had needed to connect with the ginger. To feel him, to be inside him, to taste him, to hear him.

Everything had felt so overwhelming, yet so natural. As if it was obvious that Hinata would come to him when his heat hit. As if it was natural for him to arch into every touch of Kageyama’s hands. As if there was no other way that to be connected to the deepest of their core. Desperation and hunger had fuelled their movements and actions, needing to be closer to the other as much as they needed to breath.

Somewhere during their activities, need had turned into want. A heartfelt feeling of wanting to be connected, wanting to be as close as possible to the ginger. Wanting to hear him cry out or whisper his name as the setter ploughed into the tight tunnel.

Wanting to see every nuance of pleasure as it flittered over the middle blocker’s face. Wanting those scratches on his back and those half-moon-shaped nail-prints in his arms. Wanting to make the omega feel safe in his arms.

As Kageyama looked down on his arms, he realized that one need had remained throughout every second of every day they had spent together. The all-consuming need to claim his best friend as his own. To make the omega his.

The alpha inside of him was howling at the missed opportunity. His inner alpha acted as if it was obvious that Kageyama would have bitten Hinata. Hell, it was even angry that Kageyama hadn’t. As if he already knew that the omega was his and his alone. That there was no-one else for him and that the omega felt the same. Kageyama had never been told that mating would feel like this, he hadn’t had anyone to talk to or ask about it.

His father was barely home and mating and bonding was a very touchy subject for his mother. How was he supposed to know if it was normal to feel this empty after mating? Or if it was natural to feel so sure about the partner he had had? If it was okay to just feel overall weird and unsatisfied even though they had had sex for days? Kageyama doubted it, to be honest.

If it was really meant to feel that way, how come his father and his mother had such a troubled relationship? If the need to bond and the need to be connected was so overwhelming, why would his father feel the need to have a side-bitch? Kageyama’s alpha had never even been able to imagine having anyone other than Hinata, something the setter had suppressed and forced himself to never think about.

Hinata was his partner, the other half of the odd-ball combi, his best friend. Yet now, after what had happened, Kageyama had seriously trouble with putting thoughts of bonding the ginger away in a black box in the corner of his mind.

With a sigh, Kageyama turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel to wrap around his waist. He turned his back towards the mirror, looking over his shoulder at the marks gracing his skin. Something stirring in his stomach as his inner alpha pranced around, wanting nothing more that proudly display the marks of the one he already thought of as his omega.

Shaking it off, Kageyama dried himself off before wrapping his bite-mark covered fore-arms with bandages and getting dressed in a sweatsuit. No matter how much he wanted it, he couldn’t avoid his mother and the talk she was surely waiting to have with him. He just hoped he would be able to remain calm if she started yelling at him. When, not if.

He walked into the kitchen where Mai sat at the table with a hot drink in front of her that Kageyama doubted was only coffee.

“Have you bonded him?” Mai asked, her voice cold as Kageyama reached into the fridge for the milk to pour over his cereal. He had no intention of going to school today, not when Hinata’s touch and warmth still lingered on his body, his scent still holding hints of his rut.

“I didn’t. We were smarter than that” Kageyama said and Mai scoffed.

“If you were really smart, you would have never crawled in bed with the first best omega slut” she said and Kageyama tightened his grip on the milk carton.

“I already told you not to call him that” he said but his mother didn’t listen.

“What would Nakamura-san think if she heard you’re just as loose as your father” she said with a dramatic sigh and Kageyama frowned.

“First off, I’m not loose. Hinata was my first. Secondly, who the hell is Nakamura?” he asked as he turned around, stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“I doubt you were his first, with the way he was clinging to you. Nakamura-san on the other hand, is definitely a virgin. You’ll get to meet her soon, but if you’re already curious, I’ll give you her omiai file” Mai said and Kageyama almost spat out his mouthful.

“Wait, hold up! Omiai?! Since when?!” he asked, his voice rising.

“Since you decided you were old enough to have intercourse with a piece of filth. Besides, Nakamura-san is much better than that omega you picked up wherever. She’s a beta whose father is CEO of a pharmaceutics company” Mai said and Kageyama slammed his bowl down, his hunger gone down the drain together with his spilt milk.

“I don’t care who her father is and I don’t fucking care if she’s a beta or not! Don’t fucking decide my life for me! I’ll decided who I bond with myself” he said and Mai glared at him with wide eyes.

“No, you won’t! I am your mother and I will choose your partner so you don’t end up with that whore that was in your bed this morning!” she yelled and Kageyama clenched his fists.

“Stop calling him a whore! He’s my friend!” he yelled back, the alpha inside of him seething at the continuous insults thrown at his omega. Fuck. _The_ omega.

“Your friend? From volleyball?” Mai asked, hooking in on that revelation. From her suddenly quiet tone, Kageyama knew he should have kept that to himself. The fact that he conversation ended right after that, was also a clear sign that he should have kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Insticts; part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!
> 
> Meaning, I also own the grammar mistakes, please don't be hesitant to point them out :3

Hinata stared at the screen of his phone, the messages he had gotten a day after he had ran from Kageyama’s house.

From: Kageyama T.

Subject: Sorry.

I’m sorry for the way my mother acted, she had no right to chase you out like that or to talk to you the way she did.

Also, I’m sorry if I hurt you or if I was too rough. I should have had better control over myself. Heat and rut are no excuse for me to lose myself like I did. 

You are not at fault and you did nothing wrong, if that is what you think. I didn’t mate with you for the fun of it. I just wanted to assure you about that.

If you want to talk about this, I’m willing to. I don’t want this to interfere with our team and our volleyball. Us sleeping together doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to. 

That’s all I wanted to say. Take care of yourself.

Kageyama Tobio.

The message was extremely stiff and Hinata had been able to imagine what Kageyama must have looked like, nervously typing every word out. At first, Hinata hadn’t answered, not knowing what to say and how to react. But his answer had been simple when he had finally send it.

To: Kageyama T.

Subject: Re: Sorry.

Don’t mind. I took a morning-after pill and started on suppressants. It won’t happen again. This doesn’t change anything. Srry you had to put up with me.

The message that he had gotten after that, showed how much his words had relieved the setter, who once again called him a dumbass and told him to stop skipping practice. That had been two days ago. Hinata had yet to show up for practice. 

“Shou-chan” Sachi, the ginger’s mom, called from inside the sitting-room where she stepped out onto the porch. Hinata looked up from the freshly washed sheet he was hanging up on the laundry wire in the garden. 

“Hmm, what?” he asked as he looked at his mother. 

“Someone is here to see you” Sachi said and Hinata frowned, confusion about who could be passing by. He had send Yachi a text saying that he would be out of action for a while to help his mother with family issues, so the volleyball-team wouldn’t be coming over without notice. As he stepped inside, he froze in his step, his eyes widened as he saw a vaguely familiar raven sitting at the low table. 

“Hello, Hinata-kun” the raven-haired alpha said, her voice bitter-sweet that had shivers running down the ginger’s spine. Sachi looked at her son questioningly, silently asking him if he was okay or if he wanted her to show the woman outside. 

“Good-afternoon, Kageyama-san. Can I offer you some tea?” Hinata asked as he stepped further inside, closing the sliding door behind him. 

“That would be lovely, thank you” Mrs Kageyama said and Hinata gave a nod before following his mother into the kitchen. 

“You sure you’ll be fine?” she asked worried and Hinata looked at her. Of course she knew about everything. After Hinata had come home crying, she had returned from a visit to her sister. Hinata hadn’t been able to keep everything bottled up and had told her everything. 

“I’ll be fine” Hinata said as he turned on the water-cooker before gathering everything necessary to make tea. He returned to the sitting-room with the tray in his hands, placing it on the table before sitting down opposite of the alpha. He poured her a cup of freshly brewed tea before giving himself one too, just to keep his hands busy. 

“I am assuming you are here for a reason, Kageyama-san. I don’t wish to hold you away from your work longer than needed” Hinata said, making a friendly but obvious attempt at breaching the subject. 

“Yes, I will get straight to the point. I have heard you are in the same volleyball team as my son?” she asked and Hinata gave a nod. 

“Well then, that makes things complicated. Hinata-kun, I want you to stay away from my son” she said bluntly and the ginger tensed at her words. Stay away from Kageyama? 

“That’s impossible” he blurted out and Mrs Kageyama gave a kind, but cold smile. 

“I am aware. Since you are on the same team as my son and volleyball is very important to him, preventing you from having any contact with him at all is impossible” she said and opened her eyes. 

“However, I will request that outside of volleyball, you will not have any contact with my son” she said, her words and gaze sharp as a viper. One that was definitely poisonous. 

“You see, he is of a very different world than you are. You must already know that. Tobio is very focussed on volleyball and I want to allow him that freedom until he takes over the company. After he has graduated, he will stop playing volleyball and he will focus on inheriting the company. He will marry a beautiful beta who will gift him with heirs. And as you know, you do not fit in his life. No matter what he says, you are just a past time for him” she said and Hinata looked down, swallowing thickly as the stinging words. 

“Hinata-kun, I realize that my behaviour when we first met was unsightly, but this is not about me liking you or not. I am trying to stop you two from making an impulsive mistake that will ruin Tobio’s future. You are not worthy enough of my son and soon, he will see that too. He will throw you away and you will be the one getting hurt. I don’t wish to see that happen” she said and smiled as if she could sympathize with the omega. 

“I’m not saying this to hurt you, sweetie. I just want what’s best for Tobio, and that’s not you. It’s for the best if you give up now before you get hurt later on” she said and looked on her watch. 

“Oh, it seems like my time is up. I’m sorry, I have to go now. I have a meeting with the father of Tobio’s omiai partner” she said and stood up. 

“Hinata-kun, it’s okay if you’re unable to stay away from Tobio. I understand that omegas cannot live without being reliant on an alpha. But Tobio is not your alpha. If it is too much trouble, I will make Tobio quit the volleyball team and I will make him transfer schools” she said before leaving the room without a single glance back. Hinata bit on his lip as he looked outside, leaning his head in his raised palm. It didn’t take long before his mother entered the sitting-room and caught sight of his silent tears. 

“Venom dripped in honey is still venom, huh” Hinata said, his voice cracking as his inner omega wailed inside. 

“Oh sweetie. Don’t mind a single word she said. You’re perfect as you are” Sachi said as she pulled her son in a hug. But deep down, they both knew her kind, motherly words would have no effect. Not after everything that had been thrown at him, especially with the threat of taking away Kageyama’s volleyball. 

“Mom, we are not even bonded. Is it supposed to hurt this much?” Hinata asked and Sachi rocked her son in an attempt to sooth him and herself at the same time. 

“I don’t know, honey. I don’t know” she admitted, feeling as if she failed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Realization; part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

A deafening silence fell as soon as Hinata took his first step into the gym during morning practice. His arrival was late, but not so late that they had gotten any further than the warm-up run. Kageyama’s inner alpha perked up at his presence and the setter himself couldn’t say he didn’t perk up either. It had been way too long since Hinata had come to school. 

“Sorry I’m late” Hinata said as he uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck. 

“Hinata/Shouyou!” his name resounded through the gym as Nishinoya all but tackled the ginger down. 

“You finally decided to show up, didn’t you, little rascal!” Tanaka said as he roughly ruffled up the messy birds-nest on top of Hinata’s head. 

“You think you’re good for practice?” Sugawara asked in his typical motherly fashion, making Hinata give a grin and a thumbs-up. 

“Tip top shape” he replied, hoping the team didn’t notice the forced hint in his grin. The setter however, did notice, a frown pulling down his eyebrows. His thoughts of wanting to join the group and welcome the omega back forgotten as his questions took priority. What had happened? What could have caused the strain in the ginger’s smile? 

“Then hurry up and stretch so you can join the warmup” Daichi said and Hinata gave a nod. Without looking up to meet Kageyama’s eyes, Hinata started doing his stretches. Before the setter could stop himself, his feet were already carrying him across the gym towards the omega. As he stepped up next to the middle blocker, an awkward and tense silence fell between them until Kageyama decided to break it. 

“I didn’t tell them. About what happened, I mean” the raven said and Hinata glanced up. 

“Oh, okay” the ginger replied, causing the raven to glance down. Large part of Kageyama wanted to reach out and touch the smaller teen, just to have some form of contact, to make sure he really was okay. His inner alpha was urging him on, but the fact that Hinata had yet to really look up at him, held him back. 

“Come on, idiot. How long are you to stand here doing nothing? We’ve got volleyball to play, right” Hinata said as he straightened up to join the rest of the team. Kageyama watched how he was immediately engulfed by Tanaka and Nishinoya as soon as he was close enough. The setter scowled, wondering how they made it seem so easy to touch the ginger while couldn’t even begin to think of ways to get that kind of contact. Contact that was not because the ginger irritated him. 

He knew he had said that nothing had to change. But his exact words were ‘This doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to’. Kageyama had left it open, because part of him did want things to change. Part of him didn’t want to lose the close contact he had shared with the middle blocker. He wanted to be special to Hinata, to be able to reach out and touch him without his affection getting rejected. 

Considering those feelings, there was nothing platonic about them. Kageyama was painfully aware of this, since his mind had created a montage labelled ‘Hinata’s sexy moments’ that was like an AMV, constantly replaying the moments of their shared rut and heat whenever his thoughts drifted off. Which was a lot, and especially during silent and awkward moments like in class or during dinner. 

Or now, when he watched Hinata jump to spike Sugawara’s toss, the arch of his back reminding Kageyama how that had looked underneath him. The ball connecting with the side of his face was enough to shake him out of the mental R18 montage. 

With a sound slipping between his clenched teeth, Kageyama sank to his crouched, squeezing his eyes shut with one hand on the ground in front of him to keep himself from toppling over. 

“Aaaah!” Asahi cried in distress as the team gathered around him, Sugawara already at his side. 

“Are you okay?! Are you dizzy? Do you feel sick?” Sugawara asked as Asahi flailed around the group, an almost constant stream of apologies falling from his lips. 

“Why is it that it’s always you hitting someone in the face?” Nishinoya asked dryly as he craned his neck to look up at the ace. 

“Nishinoya” Asahi said, sounding defeated. 

“I’m fine. Suga-san, you’re holding up three fingers” Kageyama said as he slowly got back to his feet, the side of his face throbbing. 

“But that really was an amazing sound” Tanaka said as Sugawara continued to look worried at the alpha. 

“I think that one just now managed to knock his crown off” Tsukishima said, earning a giggle of Yamaguchi as Kageyama looked over his shoulder to glare at the tall blonde. 

“Shut up, Tsukishima, or I’ll knock your glasses off” he said and the beta huffed. 

“Looks fine to me” he muttered as Daichi clapped in his hands. 

“Okay, okay, let’ get back to practice. Asahi, watch where you aim your serves. Kageyama, sit at the side for now until we’re sure you didn’t get a concussion” the alpha captain said and Kageyama grimaced but didn’t talk back, instead making his way over to the side where Hinata was waiting, holding out a towel. 

“Put this against it. It’ll help with the throbbing and the swelling” the ginger said and Kageyama gratefully accepted the towel, feeling that part of it was wet and cold. 

“Coming from experience?” the alpha asked as he sat down, pressing the wet part of the towel against the side of his head as Hinata huffed. 

“More than I want to admit” he said and Kageyama couldn’t help but give an amused scoff. The amount of balls Hinata took to the face almost made it seem as if he had perfected the art of receiving that way. Kageyama looked to his side, his eyes trailing from slim ankles, up muscled calves and firm thighs towards the ginger’s face, which wore an expression as if he wanted to say something. 

“Kageyama” he finally said, yet didn’t look at the raven who gave an inquiring hum. A pause fell as the furrow between the omega’s brows deepened before he sighed. 

“Forget it. Next time, try to receive the ball with your arms instead of your face” he said before jogging back on court without waiting for Kageyama to give a come-back. The setter caught the hurt look on the middle blocker’s face before it disappeared. But the short glance he had gotten from the expression, was enough to make his chest feel colder. 

Whatever Hinata had been about to say, was bad and extremely important. Yet Kageyama had no idea how to breach the subject without pushing the boundaries that had to be redefined between them after they had mated. Kageyama didn’t mind if those boundaries were different than before, but he got the feeling the ginger was trying to push him, to form a wall between them. 

The alpha inside of him howled dissatisfied at it, while his rational mind understood it. They were too young and too inexperienced to have spent their first heat and rut like that. By some stroke of luck, both had remembered to ask permission first and at all times remember to not form the bonding mark. But that made no difference to the fact that they had completely crossed a bridge between friends and lovers. 

Kageyama’s alpha was already standing on the other side, impatiently waiting for Hinata to cross. Kageyama himself was already in the middle of the bridge while Hinata seemed to be looking for ways to return to the other side, the safe side. Kageyama wouldn’t mind if they were stuck in between, but Hinata was clearly bothered with it. 

Or that was just the way it seemed, considering that Hinata didn’t talk to him. The guy who was always open and upfront about his feelings, especially to Kageyama, was now trying to bottle everything up. Kageyama wondered how long it would take for the dam to burst and it got too much for the omega to handle. 

Hinata was not made to hide his feelings or to bottle them up, unlike Kageyama. That was why they balanced each other out. They could be blunt and up-front about their feelings, knowing the other would never judge. Hell, Hinata had been able to make Kageyama say the most embarrassing things that would haunt him until the day he died and even past that. They just understood each other, even when they couldn’t put it into words. 

At least, they used to. Kageyama didn’t know how mating would change that part of their friendship. During their mating, it had seemed as if it had gotten even stronger. But now, Hinata would barely even look at him, preventing him from trying to figure out what was going on in that almost empty brain of his. Kageyama found it annoying, even if he understood. 

For now, all he could do was wait until Hinata was ready to talk. Even if that meant feeling like a stalker as he ended up looking into the ginger’s classroom every day at lunch. But even there, the middle blocker sometimes ended up staring out the window in pure silence until his friends shook his shoulder. Kageyama didn’t like it one bit, especially not when their eyes would meet. How hurt would flash through his eyes before he averted them to gather himself before looking back up. 

But Kageyama could tell the omega wasn’t really looking at him. At least not in the open, honest he way he always did. If that was the case, Kageyama preferred that Hinata didn’t bother looking at him at all. If he was shit at hiding his feelings, he didn’t even have to try in the first place. And especially not towards the setter. It only hurt the raven, which in turn made him irritated because he shouldn’t be this affect by just a look. 

He shouldn’t be this focussed on anything but volleyball, even if the two were connected to each other. It didn’t affect their game, at least not yet. Kageyama knew it was just a matter of time before their freak-quicks would lose accuracy. Either because of Hinata or because of himself. It was just a matter of what would break first. Hinata’s stubbornness or Kageyama’s patience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Realization; part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I still don't own anyting but the story and the OC's in it! :)

Hinata stepped out into the roofed, outdoor hallway that connected the school-building to the gym, when Kageyama stepped up next to him. Immediately, Hinata’s skin began to tingle, his nostrils flaring as he caught the thick scent of something that existed out of freshly fallen snow and bringing wood, mixed with alphan musk.

Something that was wholly Kageyama and that made Hinata want to bury his nose into the alpha’s scent glands like he had done before. But that thought was too explicit for him to continue on in the middle of the day. The fact that with it, it brought the talk Mrs Kageyama had forced on him, wasn’t helpful for his mood either. He glanced up, catching Kageyama scenting the air like he had done not a heartbeat earlier.

“You’re going into heat” Kageyama suddenly said and Hinata tensed.

“Wha?” he breathed and Kageyama swallowed thickly, light brown eyes watching how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.

“I can smell it” he said and Hinata frowned.

“That’s impossible. I’m on suppressants and I’m a hundred percent sure I took them this morning” Hinata said as he stopped in his tracks, Kageyama stopping with him. The ginger’s body froze when the setter leaned down with his nose closer to his scent-gland.

“No, I can definitely smell it” he said, standing so close to the omega, he was almost touching the ginger. Hinata’s breathing hitch, his chin tilting up to give the alpha more access to his neck, knowing the feel of those lips on his skin and longing for it. All he had to do was lean forward and the alpha would accept him and pull him in against his chest without a doubt.

_You are not worthy enough of my son. You are not good enough for him._

The words were like reality slapped into the middle blocker’s face as he stumbled away from the alpha with a whimper, raising his hand to cover the reacting scent-gland. Kageyama blinked, his hand that had been reaching out to stop Hinata from stepping away, dropping next to his side as he realized what he had been doing.

“Shit. Sorry” he said as he raised his hand to ruffle up his hair.

“I lost myself for a second there. Your scent is just… intoxicating and I couldn’t stop myself” Kageyama said with slightly red cheeks and his eyes averted. The omega inside Hinata perked up at those words.

Kageyama had praised his scent, and as ridiculous as it was, Hinata’s inner omega basked in the praise coming from the one he considered _his_ alpha. Hinata didn’t know when his omega had started to refer to Kageyama that way, but his omega was too stubborn to change it, bleeding into Hinata’s rational thinking.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if it disturbs you” the ginger said, though his scent wasn’t exactly something he could change.

“As if something like that would disturb me” Kageyama said and turned his back to the ginger.

“Just be careful. You might be on suppressants, but I can smell your heat” the raven said before walking away with his hands deep in his pockets and his shoulders hunched up, leaving Hinata alone. The ginger looked down on the ground in front of his feet, resisting the urge to go after the alpha. His inner omega was practically ordering him to follow after the setter and reassure him that it was alright to scent him and that Hinata didn’t mind it in the slightest.

But the raven’s mother’s words stopped him from doing so. If Kageyama scented him, his scent would remain thicker on the alpha, much stronger compared to when they would just play volleyball together. It would be obvious what had happened and Mrs Kageyama would have no problem connecting 2 and 2. The last thing Hinata wanted was for her to make Kageyama stop volleyball. Though Hinata doubted that the setter would ever stop playing, she would be able to make him stop playing with Karasuno.

She would be able to break them up completely, and just the thought of it made Hinata’s chest clench. He could not be the reason for Kageyama having to leave Karasuno. He was not going to be, and that was final. Though, he should have probably listened to Kageyama’s warning.

“Are you kidding me” Hinata said, mildly disgusted with himself as he curled his arms around his stomach that had been acting up all day in a way he should have recognized. But he had brushed it off, believing that it was impossible while on suppressants. Yet here he was, his knees threatening to buckle as a glob of slick soiled his underwear, announcing the arrival of his heat.

“Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked, standing closest to the ginger as his scent rose, filing the gym and exchanging the scent of sweat and volleyballs with the sweet honeyed scent that belonged to an omega in heat. While there were only four Alphas inside the gym, Hinata could still feel their eyes on him, reacting to the scent in the air.

“Hinata!” Sugawara called out worried as he ran up to the ginger, sliding an arm around the middle blocker’s shoulders to hold him up. While Sugawara was a beta and should be affected, it seemed like his instincts to care for the youngest omega of their pack were stronger than the effect of Hinata’s scent. Nishinoya experienced the same protectiveness over his fellow omega, stepping up in front of Hinata with his eyes wide and threatening.

“Back off” he said, all but growling at the Alphas that had taken a step closer. Ukai was the second one to catch himself, following right after Asahi who flinched away from the little omega. Daichi was third, averting his attention to Sugawara instead. Kageyama on the other hand, had a harder time.

“I told you, you were starting your heat, didn’t I, dumbass” the setter hissed as he raised a hand to cover his mouth and nose. Hinata released a soft whimper as he could smell Kageyama’s scent rising in answer to his own, gaining a harsh hint that was a tell-tale sign of his rut. Slightly watery eyes looked up to see Kageyama lean forward on his knees as he started panting, his breathing shortening.

“Let’s get him out of here” Sugawara said as the Alphas stepped in front of Kageyama to hold him back in case the setter decided to make a move. Not that he hadn’t already.

“My house is closest” Nishinoya said and Sugawara nodded.

“We’ll go grab his bag from the club-room and bring it over” Tsukishima said, covering his mouth and nose like Kageyama was doing, holding Yamaguchi’s wrist to ground the smaller beta. Sugawara gave a nod at the tallest beta of their team as Ennoshita told them they would take care of Hinata’s bike.

As Hinata was led out of the gym, the omega couldn’t stop himself from glancing back to Kageyama, his breathing hitching as his eyes met dark navy ones, the black almost swallowing the blue completely.

“Daichi” Sugawara said as he looked back at the alpha captain.

“Go. We’ll bring Kageyama home” Daichi said and Sugawara gave a nod before focusing back on the ginger. The way to Nishinoya’s apartment was troublesome as Hinata’s feet could barely carry him. They were lucky that there was barely anyone out on the street, though Hinata didn’t doubt that Nishinoya would chase them off. It wouldn’t surprise the ginger if the older omega had send several alphas crying back to their mommy.

“We’re here” Nishinoya announced as he unlocked the door to his small 1LDK apartment.

“The bedroom’s over there. Put him there” Nishinoya said as he pointed at the sliding-doors to his right. It didn’t take long before Hinata was installed in the room. After Sugawara had left on Nishinoya’s insistence, the two omegas started nesting, Nishinoya helping Hinata arrange the blankets and pillows before sitting down with the younger omega, handing him a special tea.

“It’ll dampen the effects of your heat” Nishinoya said as he held out the cup, which Hinata gratefully took.

“I’m sorry” he said and Nishinoya huffed.

“Don’t apologize. Just go to the doctor when this is over. If you’re taking suppressants, having your heat isn’t normal” the libero said sternly and Hinata pressed a pillow between his legs, embarrassed about his state even though it wasn’t necessary around someone who went through the same thing. Nishinoya frowned worried as he raised his hand to land in the back of the ginger’s neck, rubbing circles into the skin.

“Does that help?” he asked and Hinata gave a nod as he closed his eyes. There was something about their necks during a heat. Likely, it was because that was the place where a bonding mark came.

“Is this your first heat?” Nishinoya asked and Hinata shook his head, biting his lip, unsure whether or not to tell the black-haired omega.

“You don’t need to tell me, if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that whatever you say now, won’t ever leave this apartment or my lips” Nishinoya assured and Hinata closed his eyes. The story of how his first heat started was a shitty one. one he desperately wanted to tell someone he could trust.

“I had my first heat last month. It came through around noon when my mom was out of town with Natsu to visit her sister” he said and Nishinoya hummed encouragingly, waiting for the ginger to continue his story through the slightly pained but quiet groans that came as his heat got stronger.

“My dad and I were home alone when it came through. I told him I would be in my room and he said it was okay. But he called over some people” Hinata said and Nishinoya tensed as the ginger swallowed thickly.

“They were business associates from a company my dad was trying to work with. He thought that offering them an unmated, virgin omega in heat was a good way to close a deal and get his promotion” Hinata said bitterly and Nishinoya’s grip on his nape tightened slightly.

Renting out omegas that way was not something unusual, regrettably. But to have ones father do that, the one you were supposed to trust with your life. Nishinoya couldn’t imagine how that must have felt for Hinata when he was already confused and panicky because of his first heat.

“When those four alphas entered my room, I knew I had to get away, so I jumped out of my window and ran. I was planning to go to Karasuno, to hide in the club-room because that felt safest to me at that time” Hinata said and gave a light smile, though none of it was meant.

“I guess my feet had other ideas, since they took me to Kageyama” he said and Nishinoya’s eyes widened as he looked at the younger omega.

“You bonded with him?” he asked and immediately looked at Hinata’s unmarred neck.

“No, we didn’t bond. We did mate, though it was completely consensual. He remembered to ask permission for every round and I remembered to keep my nape covered” he said and Nishinoya breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody at their age decided to form a bond, it was way too young to decide whether or not you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone else.

At that point, most parents decided to break the bond, and since they had the authority to decided that for the minor, the children had no say in it. Breaking a bond was possible, but dangerous. It was painful, especially for the omega. There were even cases of suicide or deaths after a bond had been forcibly broken. The more immature the omega, the more chance of that happening.

“Kageyama was perfect. He was kind and he didn’t hurt me. He even bit himself to the point of bleeding to avoid biting me anywhere on my body. He never did anything that I didn’t want to and always asked permission” Hinata said and those words calmed every worry Nishinoya had had about the two volleyball idiots who hadn’t even seemed to have the slightest bit of interest towards sex, mating together. It wasn’t often that a young, immature alpha in rut took the time to ask permission. But he could hear a large ‘but’ coming.

“But after our mating was over, his mother stormed into the room” Hinata said and there it was. Nishinoya could tell by the distressed smell in Hinata’s scent that that was the problem.

“She and Kageyama obviously fought because I had been there. But a few days later, she showed up at my house. Mom and I were still trying to find ourselves with the divorce papers and the restraining order against my dad, not to mention the new suppressants and taking the morning -after pill. To say she came at a wrong time, is a bit of an understatement” Hinata said and lowered his head onto his raised knees, his arms wrapped around his legs.

“She told me to stay away from Kageyama. That he had an omiai with someone and that I was unworthy of him and that he would see that too” Hinata said and his omega whined at the words leaving his mouth, blending into his own whine.

“She literally said that she would make Kageyama transfer schools if I so much did anything more than play volleyball with him” he said and Nishinoya pulled him closer, unable to stand the putrid smell of distress and hurt.

“You’re worthy, Shouyou. You’re a beautiful, strong, kind omega that any alpha should be begging for” Nishinoya said, knowing it was no use to tell him not to mind the woman’s words. Hinata clung to Nishnoya’s shirt, attempting to stop his tears from running as he hated how emotional his heat made him.

“I’ll go make some food and I’ll call your mother to tell her you are here” Nishinoya said after a long while and Hinata nodded. His heat would get worse and he would get more desperate to be filled. But for now, with the help of the tea, Hinata was glad he had been able to get the story off his chest. Nishinoya was going to have to tell him what exactly that tea was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	6. Realization; part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Hinata & Oikawa friendship :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

“Hinata-kun, can I ask you something?” Nagasawa-sensei asked as she turned to the omega sitting in front of her, who nodded. 

“When you went into heat, was anyone in your direct neighbourhood affected? An alpha that went into rut?” she asked and Hinata frowned, wondering what that had to do with his suppressants not working. 

“You don’t have to say any names, just yes or no is sufficient” the female beta assured the ginger and Hinata finally nodded. 

“Yeah, there was one guy who went into rut the two times I went into heat” he admitted and Nagasawa-sensei nodded. 

“Is that so. Twice, that means he was there for your first heat too?” she asked and Hinata scratched his forearm. 

“Yeah. We mated, but didn’t form a bond” he said and she blinked in surprise. 

“You didn’t? How did you manage to resist?” she asked and Hinata looked down, uneasy by her questions. 

“W-we just didn’t. It wasn’t like the urge wasn’t there, but we just felt as if we were too young. At least, that’s what I felt. I can’t speak for him, and my omega was pretty pissed and sad that I hadn’t. Is it normal to feel like that?” the middle blocker asked and Nagasawa remained silent as she looked at him. 

“Hinata-kun, I’m going to be blunt with you since long-winded explanation will go in one ear and fly out the other” she said and Hinata knew there was a subtle jab in her words, but didn’t react on it. It was the truth anyway, and he just wanted to know if what he was feeling was normal. The only reason he wasn’t extremely embarrassed to ask her was because he knew she had a pledge of secrecy. 

“What you are feeling, I am 95 percent sure that it is very rare. With normal couples of alpha and omega, when they go into their respective cycle, they only feel the need to bond when they have been courting and have made their intentions clear” she said and Hinata frowned. 

“There is only one type of couple that feels the overwhelming need to bond so strongly. Those are soul-pairs” she said and the ginger’s coin dropped half a second later. 

“Soul-pairs?” he repeated and Nagasawa gave a nod. 

“The only omegas suppressants don’t work on, are omegas who have found their soul-pair. Soul-pairs also draw out the other’s heat or rut without needing to be bonded. The almost all consuming need and longing to be bonded you feel, is typical for soul-pairs. The fact that you managed to decide that you are not mature enough to form a bond, might be because of your age, or because neither of you gave explicit permission to form the bond” she said and crossed her arms on her desk. 

“My theory is a combination of both, since you are still new to the heats and you and your omega are still syncing up. That and trust and consent is something very important to both you and your omega, which was likely why you were able to resist the urge to bond” she said and Hinata looked down. 

“Sorry, I don’t understand. How the hell is it possible that we are a soul-pair? We’ve been together since the start of the school-year. How come only now I feel these things?” he asked and Nagasawa gave a small smile. 

“It likely that you felt these feeling before, but that they were amplified because of the heat. There is not a single soul-pair in history that didn’t have any single attraction before they were bonded. Your feelings might have been slightly different, for example the need to be praised or recognized. Sometimes even the need for physical contact” she said and Hinata looked up. Praised not so much, but he could definitely say that he had always liked and looked forward to Kageyama touching him, in ways that didn’t include attempting to crush his skull. 

Recognition, that was a no-brainer. Of course Hinata wanted to be recognized by Kageyama, ever since they had stood on opposite side of the court in middle school. The more Nagasawa said and the more he thought about it, the more the dots were connected in his mind, until it finally settled in his mind. 

Soul-pairs. He and Kageyama. It felt natural, something so obvious he must have been blind not to see it before. They couldn’t be anything else. 

“So that’s what they meant when they say that soul-pairs meet, they just know” he said, not raising his eyes from the desk. 

“Yes. Because or your age, it’s not abnormal that you needed to be told about it before you recognized it, since biology lessons don’t tend to go in on the subject of soul-pairs since there is rather little known about them” Nagasawa said and Hinata dropped his head into his hands. Soul-pairs. He didn’t know if what he was feeling was euphoria or heart-break. His inner omega was purring, longing to see his alpha and tell him the news, while Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about Mrs Kageyama’s words. 

“Nagasawa-sensei, is there a possibility of this being wrong?” he asked, his voice distant. 

“Not at all. It’s still unsure how it’s possible, but there has never been a single soul-pair that had been wrong for the other. They were two halves of one whole, drawn together like something stronger than magnets. Most philosophers call it fate or destiny” she said and Hinata lowered his head, combing his fingers through his hair. 

“Is it possible for fate or destiny to fuck up?” he asked and Nagasawa frowned. 

“I can’t say for the full hundred percent, since it cannot be scientifically proven, but do you feel as if it fucked up?” she asked and Hinata could answer that with a resolute ‘no’. 

“Does there exist a possibility of either of us finding someone else to bond with?” he asked instead and Nagasawa shook her head. 

“No. In the past, a pair tried because their parents forced them to in an arranged marriage. Both of them died. The alpha committed suicide after hearing that the omega was beaten to death because she was unable to have intercourse with her bond-partner” she said and Hinata felt the blood drain from his face. 

“But that was a long time ago, almost hundred years ago” Nagasawa assured, though it didn’t comfort Hinata in the slightest. 

“If we are to form the bond, how long would it take… before we seal the deal?” Hinata asked, not sure how to word his question. 

“You mean how long before the need to bond becomes too much to resist?” Nagasawa asked and Hinata gave a nod. 

“Hard to tell, since it depends on how close you are, how much time you spend together, how you both feel and how in synch you are with your inner omega or alpha. How long do you feel it will take?” she asked and Hinata groaned in defeat. Not long. 

His omega was already calling Kageyama his alpha and Hinata was starting to think the same. His omega was also assured that it was the same for Kageyama, but Hinata wasn’t sure about that. He also wasn’t exactly exited to find out. He didn’t know if what he was feeling were his own feelings or if it was influence by his omega and the fact that Kageyama was his first. But at the same time, he wanted to scoff at himself. 

He was thinking of his omega as something separated, an embodiment of his instincts, while in truth, it was just part of himself. He was an omega and the omega was him. Another groan defeated rolled past his lips as it felt as if he had taken a step closer to the middle of the bridge between friends and mates, towards his omega lounging comfortably on the other side of the bridge. He swore he could see a shadow standing at the middle of the bridge, but that was just ridiculous. 

“I will have to reveal this to the higher ups” Nagasawa said and Hinata’s head snapped up. 

“I know, I find it uncomfortable too, considering your age” she said, looking with pity at the omega. She didn’t need to explain to him what would happen if it was known that another soul-pair was found, even if they were still unbonded. 

“But since you are the youngest soul-pair in history, I’m sure I can keep your identity a secret for as long as I can” she assured the ginger and Hinata swallowed thickly. Surely, if his name came out, Kageyama would know and so would his mother. 

“You can’t. You can’t tell anyone my name. It can’t be known, not yet” Hinata said as he stood up, placing his hands on the desk to get closer to the doctor. 

“Just… you can’t. It can’t be known” he said, his voice cracking with desperation. 

“Hinata-kun, I promise you that I will keep your identity a secret for as long as I can. But because this is a national matter, I’m not sure for how long that is, but I will do everything within my power. Besides, I don’t know the identity of your alpha, so I can’t give his name free” she said and Hinata sat back down. 

More like, slumped back down into his seat. Really, if Mrs Kageyama found out, what would she do? Travel across the globe to keep them separated? Force Kageyama to bond someone else? Would Kageyama suffer so much as the alpha in the past and be driven to suicide? A whimper left the omega’s throat at that last thought. 

“I know, sweetie” Nagasawa said, unable to comfort the omega because of the situation. Hinata felt like a zombie as he exited her office with a new appointment for other tests in his pocket. He walked through the hallways, feeling as if he had lost all his energy on top of years of his life. 

As he saw a figure sitting on the ground against the wall, it seemed as if he wasn’t the only one feeling that way. Startled, he recognized the scent of the figure, yet couldn’t bring himself to react in his usual manner. Instead, he stopped in front of the distressed omega, looking down on him. Chocolate brown eyes raised up at him, looking blood-shot and watery above the rim of sunglasses. 

“Grand king” Hinata said as greeting and Oikawa averted his eyes to rub at them. 

“Chibi-chan” he answered, his voice cracking from dryness. Hinata vaguely wondered how long he had been sitting there but wasn’t going to ask. Instead, he looked into the direction of the exit. 

“There is a starbucks across the street” he said as Oikawa was unable to cut back the sob he never wanted anyone to hear. The older omega looked up at the ginger, who wasn’t even looking at him. Thinking the unspoken suggestion over, the ace setter held out his hand. 

“Help me up, would you” he said and Hinata looked out the outstretched hand before taking it. He didn’t even need to do anything to haul the taller omega up to his feet. In pure silence that was too exhausted to be tense or awkward, they walked out of the hospital and to the starbucks across the street. After Oikawa ordering the white peach frap and Hinata taking a large brewed coffee and a slice of cake, the two took a seat at a free table. 

“Why’d you take me here?” Oikawa asked, finally breaking the silence after a good ten minutes of it. 

“Because I needed a drink and you looked like you could use one too” Hinata said and took a bite of his coffee cake. 

“I thought my disguise was perfect” Oikawa said and Hinata couldn’t help but scoff. 

“Yeah, a hat, a hoodie and sunglasses. Very convincing. Bakageyama is really your junior, isn’t he” he said and Oikawa looked up at him. 

“What do you mean?” he asked and Hinata met his eyes. 

“That idiot tried to enter Shiratorizawa to check out the competition in the same disguise. He was immediately recognized by Yachi. Tsukishima called him Swageyama Tobiyolo for three full days” he said and Oikawa guwafed before laughing freely. Laughter that Hinata couldn’t help but join. 

“S-swageyama Tobiyolo! Please tell me someone took a picture of it” Oikawa said and Hinata chuckled. 

“Tsukishima took one. He spotted Kageyama first, but didn’t want to ruin the joke” he said and Oikawa’s laugh trailed off into chuckles before it started back up, though there was a different tone to it. One that sounded tense, stressed and mildly despairing. 

“Chibi-chan, can you keep a secret?” Oikawa asked as he suddenly stopped laughing. 

“Of course I can” Hinata said and Oikawa rested his head into his raised hand, his elbow on the table. 

“I’m pregnant” he said and Hinata blinked, but wasn’t entirely shocked. He had just realized that he was one of those fairy-tale-couples kids dreamed about. A popular omega like Oikawa being pregnant was, though shocking, not as much as being a soul-pair. 

The fact that Oikawa had told him was probably what was most shocking about it, though Hinata could understand the need to tell someone, anyone. Just to get it of his chest to someone who had nothing to do with it and was practically a stranger. Someone who couldn’t judge. Someone who wouldn’t say ‘congratulations’ or wouldn’t start crying or get angry. But also someone who didn’t know what to say to that revelation. 

“That sucks” Hinata said dryly, unable to think of anything better to say. 

“I mean, the confusion and questions you have now. Sorry, but I don’t even want to imagine them” he said, hoping the older omega would miss-understand. Oikawa might be calm down, but the ace setter was definitely still scary and not someone Hinata wanted to piss off. But it seemed like his words had been the right ones as Oikawa grimaced and let his head hang to look at his abdomen. 

“You’ve got no idea. I can’t even wrap my head around the fact that there is something inside me” he said and clenched his fists. 

“I don’t get it. We used condoms all the time” he said and Hinata took a sip of his coffee. 

“I took seventeen home tests before I came to the hospital for a blood-test” Oikawa said and Hinata gave a hum. 

“And that one was positive” he said, not really asking it, yet the ace setter still nodded. 

“I think I went blank for a while” he said and Hinata huffed. 

“Who wouldn’t” he said and Oikawa looked up at him again. 

“You’re not going to ask who the father is?” he asked and Hinata tilted his head. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked and shrugged. 

“Honestly, my first heat was almost spend getting gang-raped so my father could get a business promotion. I’m not going to ask something I don’t need or want to know” he said and Oikawa grimaced. 

“It’s Iwa-chan. Thank fuck, it’s him. I don’t know what I might have done if it hadn’t been him” he said and looked back up at the ginger. 

“You were raped your first heat? Is that why you were at the hospital?” he asked careful and Hinata looked up before shaking his head. 

“No, I ran” he said and gave a soft sigh. 

“If you’re telling me something, I’ll trust you with something thing. If I spill, you spill” he said and looked at the coffee-mug between his hands. 

“I mated with Kageyama during my heat” he said and Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“He has a braincell for that kind of thing?” he asked, genuinely surprised and taken aback about the fact that Kageyama was apparently capable of experiencing carnal desires. Hinata gave the grand king a dry look, earning a childish move of the brunet locking his lips before putting the key in his pocket. 

“Anyway, we mated but didn’t bond. I took the morning-after pill and everything. But then this month, the suppressants I was swallowing didn’t work” he said and Oikawa frowned. 

“Didn’t work? But they are universal, hypo-allergenic and harmless. Years of research, tests, science and medical knowledge made sure of that” he said and Hinata scratched the back of his head. 

“That’s what I thought too. But I went into, and with that, drew Kageyama into his rut. After my heat was over, mom took me to the doctor for a series of tests. I just got the results” he said and looked up out of the window. 

“Kageyama and I are a soul-pair” he said and unexpectedly, Oikawa grimaced. 

“That’s… I’d rather be pregnant” he said and looked down. 

“The media coverage I get at this point with volleyball is already overwhelming me and making me uneasy. Soul-pairs are like celebrity and just as known as the president” he said and Hinata grimaced. 

“Kageyama doesn’t know yet, at least as far as I’m aware. I don’t want him to know either. His mother might kill me if she knows about it” he said and Oikawa frowned. 

“Tobio’s mother?” he asked and Hinata nodded. 

“She chased me out of the house, only to pass by a couple of days later to tell me to stay away from Kageyama. She literally threatened to make Kageyama transfer schools and stop playing volleyball if I didn’t” he said and the ace setter grimaced. 

“Sounds worse than my mother” he said and looked down. 

“She’s against abortion, sees it as murder. But she’s also a stickler for societies rules. Courting, mating, bounding, pregnant, in that order. Not a teenager in his last year of high-school, knocked up by his childhood-friend” he said and Hinata looked at him. 

“I wonder what she would think if I told her” Oikawa said and lifted his cup to his lips. 

“You don’t have to tell her yet, you know. You don’t have to tell anyone yet” Hinata said thoughtfully and Oikawa looked up at him. 

“But isn’t that the first thing you do when you find out? Especially when you’re under-aged? What else am I supposed to do?” he asked and Hinata shrugged. 

“I don’t know, think about that first? I mean, I wouldn’t want anyone to sway my decision before I have even come to terms with it and accepted the fact that I’m pregnant. It’s your body and your accident, but not all accidents are bad, I think” he said and frowned as he looked at the table. 

“If you tell someone before you’ve accepted the fact that you’ve had an accident and that you got knocked up, people will start making plans. Either abortion plans, adoption plans or plans of keeping it. Don’t you think that that might influence the way you think about everything?” he asked and looked up at the older omega. 

“Besides, if you’re going to tell the father first, isn’t it better if you have already accepted the fact that you’re pregnant first? If both of you start to freak out, it’ll be like a train-wreck waiting to happen” he said and blinked at the stare he was receiving. 

“I mean, don’t mind what I say. I’m just running my mouth off, considering what I would do. But I’m not you and I’m obviously not pregnant. You need to do what you feel is right” he said and Oikawa shook his head slightly. 

“Who would have thought, Chibi-chan saying something smart. Did aliens kidnap you and Tobio to inject your brains with actual working braincells instead of miniature volleyballs?” he asked and Hinata frowned. 

“What are you saying? Volleyballs that small don’t exist, right? You can’t even play with them” he said and Oikawa’s face fell. 

“I’m starting to worry for your future, little one” he said and Hinata stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth, tilting his head at the ace-setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Yield; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and Asahi ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Being an Omega in an Alpha dominated world was not easy, Nishinoya knew this like no other. Still, reality was like a train driving full-speed into his face. He had heard horror-stories of omegas being rented out as sex-doll or sold off for a few yen. But it were those kind of things that never happened to you or anyone around you. Until it did and you were roughly reminded that it could happen to anyone, including yourself.

When Hinata had told him about what his father had planned to do to him, Nishinoya had boiled over with rage, yes. But deep down, he had been scared. For the younger omega and for himself. He was an omega too, after all.

When his secondary gender had been revealed, Nishinoya had taken it in stride. As if it had been a wall he had to break down and before he could step over it. Nishinoya had been an adult and had looked for an apartment in an omega friendly neighbourhood to live in, so he wouldn’t disturb his parents.

Though his parents had been worried, they had agreed to it, only if they made it a tradition to come by every weekend. Either them coming to Nishinoya’s apartment, or he going to theirs. Getting work with the discrimination against omegas, had been a bit harder than finding an apartment that wasn’t falling apart. But in the end, he had found a nice job in a family restaurant on the weekends.

So far, his life had been pretty good and comfortable. His grades could be better and his height was still lacking in his opinion. But he had good friends, people who he backed up without question or fail and who did the same for him. Nishinoya had never thought anything would happen to him or the ones he considered his pack. But it had, and Hinata’s situation had been a slap in his face, a wake up to reality.

Not everything was comfortable for everyone. While Hinata had assured him that his father had been kicked out of the house as soon as his mother had gotten home and heard the man apologizing to his business associates about his omega son running away from them, Nishinoya couldn’t help but feel worried.

The story he hadn’t been allowed to tell anyone, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He respected Kageyama for helping Hinata when he had needed it, but he couldn’t help but feel as if it shouldn’t have been necessary. If Omegas were better understood, none of this would have happened. Two young teenagers who were still syncing up with their instincts shouldn’t have to run away from their safe place to save themselves.

Nishinoya hated the fact that a lot of alphas and Betas saw Omegas as objects instead of living, breathing people who had feelings and opinions. His whole life, Nishinoya had been loudly announcing his opinion and feelings to make people recognize that even though he was an omega, he was a person too, just like them. But this made him very unappealing to others.

He had alphas come up to him and suggest bonding, but Nishinoya had bluntly pointed them the door if they thought he was just a sex-slave. There were very little people who could put up with him and Nishinoya liked it that way.

That meant that the people who were around him, liked him for who he was and not because of what he was. Who accepted him, un-omega-like personality and all. It was for that reason that he felt protective of them, because he was painfully aware of how extremely rare these bonds were.

“Noya, what’s wrong? You’ve got a scary look on your face” Tanaka said as he looked at the libero walking next to him. Nishinoya looked up at his partner in crime and sighed.

“It’s nothing. Just a little something with Shouyou” he said and Tanaka looked troubled as he scratched the back of his shaved head.

“About that, do you think he’s scared of us?” the wing spiker asked and Nishinoya hummed confused.

“You know, because we couldn’t separate our instincts from our rational thoughts and approached him when he went into heat” Tanaka said and looked away.

“He said that he didn’t blame us and that it changed nothing, but I can’t help but feel bad about it, you know. I should have had better control over myself” Tanaka said and Nishinoya looked at him.

“Don’t worry about. I would have stopped each and every one of you if you had tried anything. Besides, Shouyou isn’t one to lie. I don’t even think he is capable of doing that. If he says it’s nothing, it’s nothing” he said and Tanaka didn’t look reassured. Nishinoya slapped the beta’s back with a grin, pushing his own feelings back. Hinata might not be able to lie, but the libero had to. In order to keep the younger omega’s trust, Nishinoya would keep his secret, even if it pissed him off that it had happened.

“Good morning!” Nishinoya announced loudly as he threw open the door of the club-room, startling the people already inside. Which was basically everyone, since he and Takana always cut it close.

“Please enter a little quieter next time” Sugawara requested as Daichi gave the duo a sharp look.

“The door is going to fly off its hinges and then we’ll have to pay for it. The principal still holds a grudge for the wig-incident and I don’t want to change without a door” he said and Nishinoya and Tanaka gave a guilty smile. As he stepped up to his locker to open it, a familiar scent entered his nose. Nishinoya swore that if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself standing in the middle of a forest right after a rain-fall.

The scent belonged to none other than the wimpy ace next to him. Nishinoya was so comforted by the scent, that he never once was bothered by the alphan musk that was mixed within it. Even in a room full of different scents and sweat, Nishinoya was always able to pick out Asahi’s scent immediately. Funny, considering Nishinoya usually hated the way alphas smelled.

They smelled too spicy, too harsh or too musky. Asahi’s scent on the other hand, while dense in the same way that a forest could feel like after it had rained, always managed to lift Nishinoya’s mood. And his wish to go hiking, but that was extra. But just because he liked the alpha’s scent, didn’t mean that he would change his mind about anything that included bonding.

Asahi, the big bear with a glass heart, was clumsy. Very much so. Nishinoya might be a bit cruel to notice that Asahi was trying to find ways to ask permission to court him, while not giving him any signals that he was open for it. He wasn’t, at least he never thought he was. He had told himself that in order to repay everything his parents had done for him, he would first get a stable life. Go to school, graduate, get a good job and a nice apartment before he would start thinking about other things. Other things being courting and mating and everything connected to it.

But at this point, he was starting to feel different about it. Maybe it was what happened to Hinata that was pressuring him, but he couldn’t say that that was the main cause. It did have some effect on him, it would be a lie to say that it didn’t. The thought of an alpha he didn’t like putting their hands on him or putting their scent on his skin, made his stomach turn in disgust.

“Noya, watch out!” the warning was called, a millisecond before the ball smacked him right in the face. It took a second for the libero to realize he was disoriented, staggering back as he struggled to keep his balance. He could hear the commotion around him as he raised his hand to his throbbing nose to feel if it was broken or not. What met his palm was lukewarm liquid dripping from his down his chin in a worrying amount.

“Ah” was the only thing he was able to say as he looked down on his palm, recognizing the red as blood.

“It’s you again, beardy” Daichi said threatening, making the ace flinch back, already looking pale at the sight of blood.

“It’s fine, Daichi-san. If you say anymore, he might stop coming to practice again” Nishinoya said, the taste of blood in his mouth as it flowed past his lips.

“Noya” Asahi whined and Daichi scoffed.

“Asahi, take him to the infirmary” Sugawara said and Nishinoya was about to wave it off but was stopped by Sugawara giving him a stern look.

“Shut up and let Asahi take you” he said and Nishinoya begrudgingly gave in. It was no use trying to argue with the silverette in mother-mode. As Nishinoya turned away from the group, he caught worried light-brown eyes staring at him.

“I’ll be fine, Shouyou. I’ll be back in a jiffy” he said as he held up his thumb, his other hand covering his still bleeding nose. Asahi kept glancing back worriedly at the libero as they made their way to the infirmary.

When they reached the infirmary, like in every cliché scene, the nurse was out, leaving the two volleyball players alone. Nishinoya sat down on the bed, swiping a few tissues from the box on the table on his way while Asahi riffled through the medicine cupboard.

“I don’t need any medicine except something for a head-ache. Just take a cooling pack” Nishinoya said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned forward, holding the tissues under his nose to catch the blood.

“Ah, right” Asahi said as he turned to where he expected the cold-packs to be. Nishinoya watched how Asahi pulled out an instant cooling pack before wrapping it and holding it out to him.

“It’s not like you to space out like that and you’ve been like this for a while. What happened?” the alpha asked as he sat down on the bed next to the libero who switched his fingers for the ice-pack.

“I’ll watch out better next time” Nishinoya said and Asahi frowned.

“No, I’m not trying to accuse you or something. I’m just worried if there is something wrong” the long-haired alpha said and Nishinoya looked at him before sighed.

“Is it really so obvious? Ryuu pointed it out earlier too” he said and Asahi looked in front of him with a smile, the same smile that was basically just a curl of his lips.

“It’s only obvious to those who are close to you” he said and Nishinoya looked away.

“It’s nothing. I’ve just been thinking. Something happened that really shook me awake and made me realize that I was scared” he said and Asahi blinked, his head shooting down at the libero.

“Scared?” he parroted, as if it was the biggest shock ever, but in reality, even Nishinoya got scared.

“Yeah, Asahi-san, even I get scared” Nishinoya said, his voice bitterly amused.

“I get scared of being used. Of being controlled and being degraded. The idea of someone dominating me, scares me” he admitted and Asahi looked at him.

“I never wanted to court or bond or the likes, because I don’t want to lose the grip I have on myself. I am who I am and I don’t want anyone to attempt to change who am I” he said and looked down.

“It’s not about dominance with me. It’s just, I’m afraid of someone taking my voice away, you know” he said and crossed his legs on the bed.

“But lately, that started to change. I heard a story that shook me awake and made me realize that I’m just making excuses because I’m scared” he said and looked up at the alpha next to him after taking an encouraging breath.

“If you want to court me, I’ll give you permission” he said bluntly and Asahi blinked before he started flailing, attempting to string letters together into words.

“You want to court me, right?” Nishinoya asked and Asahi’s eyes darted around.

“I… you.. wha… n-… Yeah” he finally admitted, his wild arm-movements stopping as one hand landed on the back of his neck as he lowered his head.

“But you like Kiyoko, so” he said and Nishinoya huffed.

“Don’t be an idiot. Kiyoko-san is like a god, not something for mere mortals to touch” he said and looked away.

“It’s just, I was always afraid that an alpha would try to control me and change into the perfect image they envisioned. But I realized that there were people like you, who don’t try to do that and who’ve shown their intentions even after knowing me and my personality. The reason I never brought it up, was because I was too scared to. Ridiculous, right?” he asked, giving a nervous laugh as his stomach knotted up.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to hold myself back anymore. If there is ever one alpha I would allow to court me, it would be you” he said and looked up at Asahi to see the alpha looking hopeful as well as doubtful.

“You sure?” he asked and Nishinoya swallowed before nodding. He was done with letting his fear hold him back. If he had to be close to an alpha, it would be the one who respected him. Someone he chose himself. He didn’t want to risk losing himself to another alpha, just because he was afraid. Besides, it was just courting. It could be broken off whenever he decided to. Though he doubted he would. He couldn’t talk about far in the future, but he could definitely talk for now.

And now, as Asahi’s wrist slid against his neck, rubbing their scent-glands together to announce that they were courting, Nishinoya could honestly say that it felt better than he had imagined. Asahi was careful but sure, not lingering longer than he had to. Whether it was because of nerves or because he respected Nishinoya’s personal space, the libero couldn’t tell.

The Alpha’s clumsiness was one of the things Nishinoya really liked about Asahi. He knew that the ace would take it slow with him, but he did wonder if he would be able to keep things slow once he got used to having the Alpha’s scent on his skin. Nishinoya blinked as his own wrist was raised to the ace’s neck to rub the scent glands together. Asahi caught his surprised look before he verted his eyes, scratching his cheek.

“I kind, really like your scent so I want to smell it on me. No good?” he asked and Nishinoya’s chest expanded as a grin took over his face, the tremble in his hand slowly but surely taking off at those words. Instead of keeping it calm, Nishinoya jumped up to ruffle the Alpha’s hair.

“Ack! Noya!” Asahi said as he struggled to steady them both.

“Of course it’s good, you big oaf!” Nishinoya said as he sat up on his knees.

“You shouldn’t move around too much, you know. You lost a lot of blood” Asahi said, sounding too worried to be scolding the omega. With a lot more confidence, Nishinoya presented his wrist to the Alpha, who took it to rub it against his neck. With just that gesture, Nishinoya felt a lot better about his choice as he inwardly wondered why he had waited so long. This was Asahi, the guy whose personality made winnie the pooh look like a grade-A thug. Nishinoya was an idiot for being scared of accepting Asahi as courting-partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Yield; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Chocolate brown eyes stared unseeingly at the volleyball spinning between his palms. Pregnant. Such a big word for something so small. At least, for now. In nine months, it would be big enough to hold. Within his own arms, or within the arms of another. Someone who he didn’t know or had yet to get to know. For now, it was still tiny, barely the size of a blueberry.

Oikawa felt a bit like a freak, knowing that there was life inside of him. The concept of it was still hard for him to wrap his brain around, even if he had accepted the fact that he was pregnant. With practiced movements, the omega threw the ball up in the air, taking a run-up before leaping after it.

Even with his head in deep thought, he still managed to hit the ball with pin-point accuracy. He watched the course of the ball as it knocked down one of the full water bottles spread out on the opposite court as targets. Normally, he would have felt something, yet now, it didn’t even feel the least bit satisfying.

“That’s enough, don’t you think” a voice spoke up behind the setter, making him jump. Oikawa looked over his shoulder to see Iwaizumi leaning against the door-opening of the gym with his arms crossed. A frown was ever present on his face, however this one was in worry.

“Aunty called me and told me you didn’t come home yet. How late do you think it is? There’s a limit to the advantages you can take as captain” Iwaizumi scolded and Oikawa turned back to the bottles.

“I forgot to send mom a text and I lost track of time” he said and the Alpha pushed himself off the door.

“You’ve got your head in the clouds lately. The team noticed that something is up” he said as he walked up to the brunet.

“And they send you to talk to me?” Oikawa asked and threw the next ball up in the air for another serve. Iwaizumi waited until the bottle had toppled over to speak up again.

“No, I came out of my own. Tooru, what’s wrong lately. You’ve really been acting weird” the raven said and Oikawa knew something was really bothering the alpha when he used his first-name.

“Eeh? Iwa-chan, have you been watching me? Are you worried about me?” the brunet asked in a sing-song voice he was sure would piss his child-hood friend off. As expected, Iwaizumi’s brow ticked, but no outburst followed, which was strange.

“So what if I am” Iwaizumi gritted out as he looked away with a blush. God, both of them were so awkward with their feelings. Oikawa was too chicken too show them and Iwaizumi too embarrassed. Their feelings were there, and they both new it. it was something that didn’t need to be said. Besides, they talked faster through actions, which was also easier.

 However, today, Iwaizumi seemed determined to talk. Or better said, to make Oikawa talk. To make him spill everything that had him spacing out during not only practice, but also classes and at home. Yet, Oikawa didn’t know if he was ready to spill at this moment. It was still too raw, too new, to scary.

How would Iwaizumi react to the news? Would he want to abort it? Give it away? Or would he want to keep it? Would he be worried? Scared like the omega himself? Or would he be happy? Oikawa was afraid to find out, no matter what the reaction was.

He might have accepted the fact that he was pregnant, but that didn’t mean that he was ready to share with the father of the child. He knew he had to sooner or later. He just wanted it to be later, rather than sooner. He wanted more time to prepare himself, for whatever reaction he would get. His parents were so against abortion and at this point, he wasn’t sure if he shared their opinion like he had in the past.

The fact that there might be a possibility of him considering abortion, made him feel like a terrible human being. Besides, his parents didn’t even know yet, so what if Iwaizumi told him to get an abortion without anyone knowing? Warm hands cupped his cheeks to lift his face, dark eyes switching back and forward between chocolate brown orbs.

“Hey, the hell’re you crying for?” Iwaizumi asked, his language rough but his voice soft, his thumbs brushing away the tears running from the corners of Oikawa’s eyes. The omega resisted the urge of pulling the alpha closer and burying his nose in that leather and car-oil scent that was strangely comforting. Instead, he pulled away from the gentle but firm touch, turning around and raising his hand to wipe his eyes.

“It’s nothing” he said, leaving out that it were the hormones and thus definitely something. He hated lying, but he had done it so often, he had stopped counting.

_Oikawa-san, are you and Iwaizumi-san courting?_

_No, we aren’t. Who would allow that hard-ass to court him?_ Lie.

_Oikawa-san, are you dating that girl from the class next door?_

_Hmm, yes, though I don’t know what it has to do with practice?_ Lie.

_Oikawa-san, why do you smell like Iwaizumi?_

_Do I? Maybe because he wrestled me to the ground earlier._ Lie.

The list went on and on, and with every lie, Oikawa wished they would just stop asking him questions that required him to lie. He didn’t want to lie, not about his relationship with Iwaizumi. Not to anyone.

But his parents had expectations, wanted him to marry a good alpha they had picked out, someone who would take care of him. As if Iwaizumi didn’t take care of him like a mother-hen. A rough one, but mother-hen none the less. It was just tough-love when it came to the raven-haired alpha.

“It’s clearly something if you’re going to cry over it. For fuck’s sake, Tooru, just tell me. Did your mother take you to see another alpha?” Iwaizumi asked, immediately drawing the wrong conclusions. He grabbed Oikawa’s shoulder to turn him around, a glare on his face that was not directed at the omega.

“Did he hurt you? Who is it? What’s his name and where does he live?” Iwaizumi asked, the scent of leather growing thicker as the alpha got angry at an imaginary person. For all that he acted rough and uncaring, Oikawa was well aware of how protective Iwaizumi was. The alpha just felt that it would be belittling to Oikawa to be open about it. It was one of the many thigs Oikawa loved about Iwaizumi.

“I swear to god, if he laid one finger on you, I’ll kill him” the alpha growled as he clenched his fists.

“I’m pregnant!” Oikawa burst out, the words bubbling past his lips and echoing through the gym. Iwaizumi fell silent, his anger disappearing like a candle being blown out.

“Huh?” he breathed dumbly and Oikawa turned away, unable to look meet the alpha’s blank stare head-on.

“I’m pregnant, Hajime” he repeated, his voice softer. Iwaizumi blinked. Once, twice.

“You sure?” he asked and Oikawa nodded, raising a hand to fist in his hair.

“I’m starting my seventh week, according to the doctor” he said and Iwaizumi looked back at the floor, doing the math inside his head.

“Your last heat” he realized and Oikawa nodded.

“We weren’t sure if the condom had ripped or not” he said and Iwaizumi cursed, the words rolling off his lips in a growl.

“Fuck. I should have checked to be sure. Shit” he said and shifted his grip from Oikawa’s shoulder to his nape, pulling the omega into a hug. Automatically, Oikawa’s hand came up to clutch at the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt as he buried his nose into the alpha’s thick neck.

“I’m sorry. I should have checked or cleaned you out during an interval. I’m so sorry” Iwaizumi apologized as Oikawa bit on his lips, his body trembling as he burst out in tears. His cries were muffled into the raven’s shoulder as they continued to hold each other.

A weight had been lifted from Oikawa’s chest now that the truth was out. He hadn’t been sure about telling it, but he hadn’t been able to keep it to himself anymore. He wasn’t sure if it had been the right thing to do, since the alpha now blamed himself.

No doubt, he thought he had taken away Oikawa’s volleyball. The setter wanted to reassure the alpha, but he was forced to wait until his cries finally stopped enough for him to talk.

“I-it’s not your fault” he said, his breathing weird and uneven between his gasps of air.

“I-it takes t-two to t-tango. I’m just a-as much at f-fault as y-you are” he said and Iwaizumi lifted his hands to cup the setter’s cheeks again. They stared at each other in silence before the alpha closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against the omega’s. He repeated the action a few times until Oikawa had somewhat calmed down.

“We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re not alone. I’ll agree with whatever decision you make, okay?” he asked and Oikawa nodded, unable to really say something.

“Good. Let’s clean up here and go home before aunty send the police looking for you” the alpha said and Oikawa gave another nod. In a loaded silence, they cleaned up the gym and locked up before stepping into Iwaizumi’s car, his father’s old one he had been allowed to repair.

Iwaizumi had repaired it and remodelled it, making it suit his tastes and look more modern. The car Oikawa usually liked driving shotgun in, now felt uncomfortable. The only thing that filled the car was the soft-playing music, until Iwaizumi broke the silence.

“We’ll have to tell them. Your parents and mine, I mean” he said and Oikawa closed his eyes as he pulled up his legs, resting his forehead against his knees.

“I know. Just, not yet. I’m not ready to tell them yet” he said and Iwaizumi glanced at him, wanting to reach out and sooth him, but holding back.

“Okay, that’s cool, that’s fine. But we will have to tell them before… before you start to show. They’re our parents and we’re still minors. It will be less stressful if they know and if they helped us since they have experience” Iwaizumi rationalized and Oikawa bit his lip.

“I know. Just not yet, please” he said and almost shyly held out one hand. Iwaizumi was quick to take it in his own, entwining their fingers before giving a comforting squeeze.

“Whenever you’re ready” he said and Oikawa was sure that the alpha’s mind was currently unable to catch up or come to terms with what he had been told. Yet the fact that he was already thinking ahead, helped Oikawa more than he alpha probably thought. In fact, just him knowing about it, helped Oikawa. Iwaizumi parked the car in front of Oikawa’s house, waiting for the omega to get out.

“Hajime, I’m sorry. you shouldn’t have to deal with this” Oikawa said softly and Iwaizumi looked at him.

“Don’t be an idiot. Neither of us should have to deal with this at our age. But right now, we can’t turn back time and undo it” he said and huffed, opening the glove department to show a tissue-box next to a pack of alpha specialized condoms that would stretch with the knot without ripping. At least they were supposed to. Oikawa couldn’t stand the sight of those shitty condoms at this moment.

“Clean your face before you go inside. You look disgusting” Iwaizumi said, returning to his usual tone of voice.

“That’s rude, Iwa-chan” Oikawa answered, following the alpha’s example.

“Get some sleep, shittykawa” the raven said as Oikawa stepped out.

“Yes, mom” the brunet said, dropping his used tissue into the passenger’s seat before closing the car, hearing the alpha go on a rant about leaving dirty shit behind.

“I’m home” Oikawa said soft as he walked inside his house before he ran up the stairs to his room, afraid that if he saw his mother, he would start bawling again. His eyes already hurt, so no thank you.

“Tooru, are you in here?” his mother’s voice came through the door after a soft knock on the surface.

“Yeah, I’m home. I stayed behind for practice. Sorry, I forgot to let you know and lost track of time” he said and heard a hum through the door.

“Just don’t overwork yourself, okay? And remember to let me know next time” she warned in a typical tone only a mother could use. Oikawa waited until he heard her go down the stairs before burying himself under his blankets not bothering with changing out of his track-suit. He pulled out his phone and swiped the screen, opening a previous conversation. One he had used a quite a lot as days had passed.

To: Chibi-chan.

Subject: Iwa-chan.

He knows.

The message was short and simple, but the reply was instantaneous. Unlike what he first had thought, Hinata had become someone Oikawa felt like he could confide in. He talked to Hinata about what he couldn’t talk about with others, while the carrot-top did the same.

It had become somewhat of a comfort to Oikawa to know that even if he texted in the middle of the night, he would still get a reply. As long as it was a serious matter anyway. Texts about alien conspiracy theories at mid-night when he couldn’t sleep, were steadfast ignored.

But that didn’t matter, since he too didn’t bother with answering text messages about stupid questions that would keep people thinking for hours on end, when he received them in the middle of the night. Those subjects were fine during the day, but god forbid them replying to those useless subjects when it woke them up from their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Yield; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara & Daichi   
> Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

If there was something Sugawara prided himself on, it was being calm. As Beta, he should be the embodiment of calmness, and most of the time, he was. He had to, with a rowdy bunch like the Karasuno volleyball club under his wing. While Betas wasn’t as focussed on belonging to a pack like Alphas and Omegas were, it didn’t mean that the setter didn’t feel as strongly as them.

The volleyball-team was his pack and there was nothing anyone could say to make him think differently. It was for that reason, that whenever something changed, Sugawara was the first to know. The silver-haired beta was very aware of the changes in his pack that he could see happening. He was currently in the middle of proving that to the Alpha who he had been courting with for the past two years.

He jabbed his elbow against Daichi’s arm as he watched Nishinoya coming in their direction. Daichi rolled with his eyes but did inhale when the libero jogged past them to help Tanaka take down the net.

“See! I told you Noya smells like Asahi!” Sugawara hissed and Daichi eyed the libero’s back thoughtfully.

“And Asahi smells like Noya too” the beta added and the captain crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Who do you think made the first move?” he asked and Sugawara grimaced slightly.

“Probably Noya” he said and Daichi gave him a sideways look with a smile.

“That still makes me the winner of the bet” he said and Sugawara huffed.

“Then, what about Kageyama and Hinata?” he asked and Daichi looked over at the mentioned duo picking up balls and putting them in the basket by passing and receiving.

“Hinata’s aim is improving, even though they’re playing around” the alpha commented and Sugawara gave a hum.

“You’re right. It would be good if he could do this on the court, straight to the setter. But those balls are merciless, unlike the ones Kageyama is sending him now” he agreed and then shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, idiot” he hissed and Daichi chuckled.

“Then, about what?” he asked, though he knew damned well what the silverette was getting at.

“I’m talking about their relationship, geez. Something happened between those two. Something that made them grow closer, but at the same time made Hinata put up barriers” he said and then frowned.

“I’m a bit worried about them. Hinata is not someone who puts up barrier like that for nothing. He looks like he’s acting normally, but there is something missing in his smile and in his eyes” he said and directed his gaze to the first-year setter.

“And then Kageyama, who wants to get closer to Hinata, but doesn’t know how to. You can see he’s seriously considering courting Hinata, but with him acting so distant, Kageyama doesn’t know what to do. The fact that Hinata is focussed on his phone a lot, seems to be making Kageyama jealous, though he probably doesn’t even recognize it as jealousy” Sugawara said, voicing his suspicions. Daichi looked at the silverette, his brows drawing together lightly.

“You don’t like the fact that you were right about this” he said and Sugawara gave a small, sad smile.

“Not in the slightest. Of all the times for me to win a bet” he said and looked down towards the hand on his lower back.

“They’ll be fine. And if they’re not, we’ll help them. They’re our pack and we take care of our own” Daichi said and Sugawara smiled. He glanced around to check if everyone was busy before grabbing Daichi’s wrist.

“Suga?” Daichi asked confused as the silverette dragged the captain outside. The third-year setter glanced back with a smile the alpha recognized without even having to think about it.

“We have clean-up to oversee” Daichi said, though he had already caught up to the beta.

“Ennoshita will take over. Besides, I’m cashing in part of my bet” Sugawara said before going up the stairs of the locker-rooms, immediately entering theirs. The warm lips attaching to his own made him release a small sigh through his nose, his back falling against the door to close it.

Daichi’s hands were firm on his hips, the heat of his palms seeping through Sugawara’s shirt. The silverette curled his arms around the alpha’s broad shoulders, revelling in the feeling of that muscled body pressing lightly against his own. Daichi pulled back from the kiss to look at the silverette.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. The pack” he said, though he didn’t look convinced of his own words. This only made Sugawara smile, tilting his head slightly.

“We’re the captain and vice-captain. We have the privilege to skip clean-up for once” he said and Daichi grimaced slightly.

“You realize that’s considered power abuse, right” he said and Sugawara chuckled.

“As if you mind it that much” he said, earning a slightly crooked smile that could cause Sugawara’s heart to fail. It was no secret between them that Sugawara liked long make-out sessions and Daichi wasn’t too shy to indulge him, even if their location was the club-room. They had been courting for two years, so kissing was nothing new to them. Yet Sugawara felt flutters in his stomach, making it feel as if it was their first kiss every time.

Or maybe it was because they were in a very public place where the rest of the team could run into them at any second. When they heard the creaking of the old, iron staircase and loud, familiar voices, they broke away from each other. Daichi took a step back, letting his arms fall to his sides from where they had been curled around the setter’s waist to hold him closer.

“We’ll continue this at home” Daichi said as he brushed his thumb across his lower lip when Sugawara pushed off from the door.

“We better” the beta said with a joking tone to his voice, thought he was completely serious. The door swung open to let in Tanaka and Nishinoya, followed by Asahi and the Ita-trio. The four first-years entered the room as last. Nishinoya took one look at the captain and the vice-captain before sending Sugawara a knowing smirk and a thumbs-up. Sugawara pushed down his own smile as he turned to his locked to pull on his track-pants.

He looked back at the silent side of the club-room, the one that belonged to the first-years. Normally, that corner was the rowdiest of all, filled by Kageyama and Hinata’s arguing, Tsukishima’s salty comments and Yamaguchi’s chuckles. Yet now, there was a tense silence between them. Kageyama looked sideways at the ginger, who’s attention was on his phone between his hands.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima weren’t even looking at each other, keeping their eyes to opposite sides. While the freak-combi made Sugawara’s heart clench, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima was even worse than that. It was the only couple Sugawara didn’t dare placing childish bets on.

Not after catching the sad but longing looks Yamaguchi send Tsukishima’s back. While Yamaguchi wasn’t one of the loudest people in the club, Sugawara couldn’t help but feel that his expressions and gazes screamed louder than words.

“Who wants meat-buns?” Sugawara asked, unable to handle the tension between the first-years. At his words, the club members perked up. It was a stupid question, in normal cases. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka would be at the fore-front, acting like elementary schoolers as they would run towards coach Ukai’s store. In normal cases, that was.

“Ah, sorry” Hinata said as he closed his phone before pocketing it and looking up at the silverette with a guilty smile.

“I’ve got something to do. I found someone willing to torture, I mean tutor me” he said, making the other stare at him in surprise. Not only had he rejected food, _free_ food, but it was because he was going to be tutored.

“Ah wai-” Sugawara said, unable to stop feeling as if there was something wrong with Hinata for him to reject the meat-buns. Something much more serious than being tutored. But before he could even finish, the ginger was already out of the door with a wave over his shoulder, skilfully ignoring the glower on Kageyama’s face.

“Yeah, I’m behind my homework too. Sorry” Yamaguchi said softly before going after Hinata with a bow, his eyes averted and clutching the strap of his sports-bag across his torso.

“Sorry. No time” Tsukishima said, trailing after Yamaguchi with his eyes glued to his phone-screen.

“I’m sorry. I’m not hungry” Kageyama said, though Sugawara heard the unspoken ‘anymore’. The second and third-years blinked at the first-year’s retreat, unable to understand what just had happened. Sugawara looked back at Daichi while Nishinoya clenched his fists and scowled at the ground.

“It’ll be fine” Daichi assured the beta, but he wasn’t too comfortable with what had happened either.

* * *

 

As soon as the cool outside air hit his face, Yamaguchi felt as if he could breathe again. Now, the young beta definitely did not have a habit of skipping classes and he didn’t encourage it either. But sometimes, classes were just too suffocating. As someone who had been bullied most of his school career and childhood, the claustrophobic feeling could come up rather fast and at moments he least expected it. 

Sometimes, he could tell when the feeling came up, but other times, he had to use the bathroom as an excuse to get out of the situation. This time, he had been able to feel it coming and hadn’t bothered entering the classroom. He would find an excuse for it later, but for now, he would use his time to focus on loosening the knot in his chest. 

Being careful not to be spotted through the windows, Yamaguchi made his way to the back of the gym, where he knew barely any people came. Barely being the keyword. The beta jumped slightly as he noticed someone on his usual hiding place. A familiar mop of bright orange hair was tousled by the wind, a pale hand coming down to hold the papers in his lap to prevent them from flying away. 

Light brown eyes looked up at the beta, a tiredness etched on normally bright features. In a way Yamaguchi could sympathize with the look on the ginger’s face. If only he was able to perfectly fake a smile the way Hinata did. The middle blocked might suck at lying, but he had created an art of faking a smile. 

“Skipping class, Yamaguchi? Should a college prep student really be doing that?” he asked and Yamaguchi huffed lightly as he leaned against the wall next to the omega. 

“I don’t want to hear that from an idiot who’s only way to get credit is by attending classes” he said in an attempt to make a joke, but failing as his voice sounded too empty. 

“I didn’t know you drew” Yamaguchi said, feeling as if he needed to fill the silence. His eyes rested on the sketches underneath the ginger’s hands, lines drawn by a surprisingly skilful hand. Despite that the sketches seemed purposely left unfinished, Yamaguchi could recognize them. Hands with long fingers, sharp eyes, the back of someone’s head with nape and shoulders. It wasn’t hard to guess who it was. 

“Sometimes” Hinata said, spinning his pencil around between his fingers. 

“Mind if I sit?” Yamaguchi asked and Hinata looked up at him. 

“Why did you ask?” he asked and the pinch served shrugged, unsure of why exactly he felt the need to ask. He sat down next to the ginger, wrapping his arms around his folded legs and resting his chin on his raised knees. 

“You’re good” he said instead, not even looking at the sketched anymore. It felt too intruding on the ginger’s thoughts. 

“You think?” Hinata asked carelessly and turned back to his paper. 

“Yamaguchi, you don’t need to talk if you don’t want to. We both came here to think, so you don’t need to feel forced to fill the silence” Hinata said and Yamaguchi lowered his head to lay his forehead onto his knees, keeping his mouth shut. 

“Why don’t you do it?” he asked after a silence that was only broken by the scratching of pencil on paper. 

“Do what?” the omega asked and Yamaguchi turned his head. 

“Let Kageyama court you” he clarified and immediately regretted it as he watched Hinata’s expression brighten for half a second before it seemed to fall into something painful, as if he was on the brink of crying without tears. Yamaguchi knew the feeling, since he was sure he had the same expression when he thought about his situation too long. 

When he thought about his friendship with Tsukishima, to be exact. It wasn’t like he hated his friendship with the tall blonde, but the friendship was the problem. He wanted more than to just be friends, but he was too afraid to get rejected. He knew he would, he had no doubt about it. After all, he knew about the fact that Tsukishima regularly texted and skyped with Nekoma’s captain. 

He also knew that sometimes, they met up at the same college for training. Yamaguchi was painfully aware of the fact that last time they had met up, Kuroo had expressed his desire to court Tsukishima before promptly leaving without waiting for the blonde’s answer. 

And there Yamaguchi was, watching from the side-lines. The news of the courting-request had been new to him. The bomb had been dropped when Asahi and Nishinoya had walked into practice, smelling like each other. Yamaguchi had given a comment of getting a girlfriend and Tsukishima had announced what had happened. As if he had felt that the pinch server’s look had been a bit too pointed to be platonic and had thrown up a wall. 

Yamaguchi had expected it to happen, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. He knew he didn’t have a chance, because while Tsukishima didn’t think differently of him for having non-platonic feelings, he didn’t have any intention of accepting them. Because Tsukishima knew him so well, there was no way he didn’t know about the pinch server’s feelings. 

The fact that he didn’t bring them up, just meant that to him, their friendship meant that much. Their friendship was important for Yamaguchi too, so he would give up. He had decided this already, but he wondered how long it would take. 

“As if puberty isn’t hard enough already” Yamaguchi sighed and Hinata scoffed, giving an honest smile without looking up from his pencil sliding over his sketch. 

“You said it” he agreed whole-heartedly before they returned back to their silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Understandings; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

The tingle of the bell above the door made the bar-tender look up while wiping the glass in his hand.

“Welcome” Hinata said as he looked at the tall figure walking inside, a black floppy hat on top of his head and large sunglasses covering his eyes.

“Your disguises aren’t improving at all, Oikawa-san” Hinata said amused and the tall omega sighed as he removed his sunglasses.

“At least play along, Hina-chan” he said and sat down at the bar.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Let me try that again” Hinata said and placed his glass down.

“Oh, god! Oikawa-san?! What a surprise to see you here! For the seventh time this month!” the smaller omega said, putting on an act which earning him a roll of eyes.

“Not now, chibi-chan. I’m dead tired and this morning-sickness… I really don’t know why they call it morning sickness when it can literally hit you at any time of the day” he said as he laid his head on the table. Hinata gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his head.

“You want the usual?” he asked and Oikawa hummed.

“Yes, please. Make it extra sweet” he said and Hinata turned to mix the omega’s drink. Of course, alcohol-free because as a minor, Hinata was not allowed to serve alcohol. Which was rather amusing, considering he worked in a bar.

He had been working there for a little over two months, ever since his father had been kicked out of the house. The court-taxes for the divorce and the restraining order were too high for his mother to pay alone and take care of him and his sister at the same time. Thus, because he felt responsible, Hinata had taken it upon him to get a job to help with the payments.

His mother had reassured him that he wasn’t responsible in any way, shape or form. But she would never admit that the fact that Hinata pitched in with the payments helped her too. Besides, they both knew Hinata was too stubborn to change his mind once it was made up. Even his mother sometimes got the chills when Hinata went into serious-mode.

So, instead of trying get the idea out of Hinata’s mind, she had helped him look for a job. A friend of hers from high school owned a bar and had immediately hired Hinata once he had heard their circumstances. While Hinata’s mother wasn’t exactly sure about the late hours, location and the nature of the job, it was the most omega-friendly environment she could think of.

The bar was, after all, an omega bar. Basically, an omega bar was a place where omegas could come to, for or a drink and a chat, or to look for a partner to spend their heat with or maybe even mate with. The Alphas coming to the were usually screened by the all-seeing eye of Mamma, how the owner preferred to be called. There was nothing that guy didn’t see, or better yet, smelled.

He even identified Oikawa as pregnant the second he had stepped foot inside. He had also recognized Hinata as part of soul-pair, but had luckily kept that a secret. The Omega had a keen sense of smell that was unrivalled. He often joked that he could sniff out the seedy characters, but Hinata was inclined to believe it as the truth.

He had smelled that there was something different about Hinata, and had linked it to being him belonging to a soul-pair, because it was something he had never smelled before. He had said it jokingly, but Hinata’s reaction had told him he had hit the nail on the head.

“I heard it today” Oikawa announced as Hinata placed an overly sweet cocktail on the bar in front of him.

“Heard what?” the ginger asked and Oikawa sat up to sip from his straw.

“The heartbeat” he said and Hinata blinked, his shoulder relaxing from where they had tensed up. The relief he felt at those words might not be the reaction Oikawa had been expecting, but the older Omega wasn’t the only one who had gotten shocking news.

“Really?” he asked and the brunet nodded.

“Iwa-chan was there too. He took me to the hospital” he said and Hinata glanced up as one of the omegas at the table in the back of the bar made a hand-signal. He tapped the counter in front of Oikawa to silently tell him to hold onto the thought as he served the other costumers. By the time he got back behind the bar from delivering their orders, Oikawa was already joined by three other regulars.

“Ka-chan, Ma-chan, Sayuri-chan, the usual?” Hinata asked with a smile and the trio turned to him. Ka-chan and Ma-chan were both middle-aged male omegas, but god forbid someone mentioning their ages. They were usually laid back and a comedy duo, until you mentioned their ages. Sayuri was a female omega who was already bonded, but just liked to join her two friends for a drink. She was a lot calmer than the two male omegas.

“Yes, please!” the comedy duo said and Sayuri just chuckled. Hinata was quick to whip up their drinks as he listened to their conversation.

“And then Minoru-san from finances passed by and I couldn’t resist, you know. His ass just looks so good in slacks, that it’s a sin not to squeeze those globes” Ka-chan said and Oikawa and Hinata shared a look with Sayuri who shrugged.

“It’s true” she agreed and Ma-chan dug up his phone.

“Here! You can’t say that he doesn’t have the best booty ever” he said as he held out his phone. Hinata and Oikawa both leaned closer to look at the picture shown.

“Did he just let you take this picture?” Hinata questioned and Ka-chan scoffed.

“Of course he did. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be lifting his blazer, would he” he said and Oikawa gave a hum.

“But it’s not a bad ass, not at all” he said and Ma-chan looked scandalized.

“You two don’t even sound exited over this perfect specimen of a butt? Aren’t teenagers supposed to be all about their hormones? What is your top three of turn-ons on an Alpha’s body?” he asked and Mayuri looked slightly uneasy.

“They’re still minors” she reminded the male omega as Hinata and Oikawa didn’t even have to think long to answer that.

“Thighs. Arms. Torso” they said in perfect unison and they turned to each other.

“I mean, their asses are amazing too, but I just can’t get over Iwa-chan’s arms” Oikawa said and Hinata raised a hand to rest his chin on it.

“Honestly, there is too much about them to stare at that it’s only natural for their asses to look good. But it’s really all about the thighs” he said and Oikawa gave a hum.

“True that, Hina-chan. They’re so nice to just grab when you’re going down on him. Their voices as they continuously curse when you’ve got them down your throat aren’t bad either” he said and smirked as he licked his lips.

“Why do these teenagers have more action than we do?” Ma-chan asked and both Hinata and Oikawa laughed.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t had any action ever since I told him I was knocked up” Oikawa said, already having told the trio about his pregnancy, seeing as how they knew much more about it than he did. Besides, they had guessed it when Mamma had given him a drink that would help against the morning-sickness.

“I’ve only ever done it once, high on heat” Hinata said and looked up when a new costumer entered a bar, an Alpha. Ma-chan and Ka-chan checked the Alpha out before they dropped it when they saw who it was.

“Good-evening, Hinata-kun” the Alpha said as he sat down at the bar.

“Good-evening, Kotetsu-san. What can I get you?” Hinata asked with a friendly smile as he leaned on the counter behind the bar. Warm dark eyes cringed at the corners behind glasses as the Alpha smiled.

“A sunshine, please” he said and Hinata grinned.

“Coming right up” he said before turning to mix the drink. He glanced at the four Omegas at the corner of the bar who were smirking at him and rolled with his eyes in answer. After mixing the drink and pouring it into the glass with the sugared edge, Hinata placed the drink in front of the Alpha, who smiled just a little too hopeful at the omega.

“Here you go” he said and accepted the bills slid over the counter. He blinked at the amount of it, turning back to the Alpha.

“Kotetsu-san, this is way too much” he said and the bespectacled man just smiled.

“It’s a tip. I’ll be offended if you don’t accept it” he said and Hinata forced the smile to stay on his lips.

“Thank you” he said and turned to the cash register. He folded the extra bills into his back-pocket after putting away the needed money and giving the alpha his change back.

“That was a very generous tip” Ma-chan said as Hinata cleaned the bar in front of the four omegas.

“I feel like he’s expecting too much by giving me tips. I mean, I don’t mind getting tips. I’d be stupid if I did. But I get the feeling that he wants more, as if he’s trying to pay me” he said and Ka-chan looked at the Alpha sipping from his drink.

“I’d say go for it. He looks to have a nice body under there and he also looks like he’s genuinely into you” he said and Hinata didn’t even bother glancing back, knowing it would be too obvious.

“I’m not available” he said and looked down on his hand. The three older omegas shared a look, knowing that mating and anything to do with it, was a taboo subject for the ginger, unless they wanted to see the forlorn look on the youngest omega’s face.

They didn’t know the reason why, and their intentions a getting him to move on were all meant well. But the thought of being with someone other than Kageyama send his inner omega in distress, the panic bleeding into Hinata’s rational feelings and tightening his chest.

“I wouldn’t bother. His thighs will never be better than yours, so where’s the point?” Oikawa asked dryly, shaking Hinata out of the down-ward spiral thinking about Kageyama always brought him in. Hinata couldn’t help but snort, grateful for the brunet to stop him from getting into a semi-depressed mode.

“Why does it always come down to thighs with you two?” Sayuri asked and Oikawa sighed.

“Because thighs need to be appreciated, obviously” he said and the back-door opened.

“Welcome back, Mamma” the omega group greeted the large bald omega that looked more like a thug than an omega bar owner who was an omega himself. The large man wiggled his fingers in a wave at the Omega’s behind the bar before dropping a fond hand on Hinata’s head to ruffle his hair.

“Good job not setting the place on fire, pumpkin” he said and Hinata huffed fake offended.

“It was my first day. Would you let it go?” he said and Oikawa perked up.

“ _Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore!”_ he sang and Hinata jumped in, though much falser than the brunet.

“ _Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!”_ he sang, his English much, much better thanks to Oikawa’s Spartan studying that was freaking scary even through a skype conversation.

“ _I don’t care, what they’re going to say!”_ the duo sang, much to the amusement of the ones sitting in the bar.

“ _Let the storm rage on!”_ the continued drawing out the last note.

“ _The cold never bothered me anyway”_ Ma-chan said with a head-shake.

“Aaargh! Ma-chan! You stole my line!” Oikawa cried and Hinata laughed with the others as the ace-setter dramatically let his head fall onto the bar.

“You even did the sassy head-shake too. So unfair” he said and Ma-chan did an extra exaggerated head-shake.

“Stealing the show from me. Nu-hu, sweetie, not on my watch” he said, moving his finger from left to right. It was after a second drink that Sayuri stood up to leave first and go home to her mate.

As she was about to step outside, another familiar person walked inside. The spiky haired alpha made a small apologetic bow at the startled Omega before his eyes landed on Oikawa, who clearly flinched with a ‘geh’.

“What the hell is ‘Geh’ supposed to mean, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi sneered as he walked up to the omega, car-keys in hand.

“Iwa-chan, how did you find me?” Oikawa asked as he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha.

“I installed a child tracer on your phone, how else?” he asked and Oikawa immediately dug up his phone as Iwaizumi sat down next to him, pulling off his vest and rolling up his sleeves. Hinata could see Ma-chan and Ka-chan sending very obvious sideway looks at the Alpha’s fore-arms that were nothing to scoff at.

“Can I get you something to drink, Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata asked and the Alpha turned to him.

“Nothing too sweet, please” he requested and Hinata gave a nod, turning away as Oikawa started ranting to the wing-spiker about the app that had been installed without his knowledge, though they all could tell he wasn’t really upset. He wasn’t exactly happy to be tracked by a child-tracker either, but he wasn’t genuinely angry at Iwaizumi, as he pretended to be.

It didn’t take long before Ma-chan and Ka-chan were all over Iwaizumi, much to Oikawa’s displeasure and the Alpha’s confusion. Hinata chuckled as he watched Oikawa argue childishly with the two full-grown male omegas. He wondered why he had been so scared of the brunet, but then remembered that the omega’s serves took years off his life.

The corner of the L-shaped bar was rowdy as Mamma challenged Iwaizumi to an arm-wrestle match, only to lose and claim he had gotten distracted. Not that anyone could blame him, though Iwaizumi was left in the dark, frowning at Oikawa’s proud smile that made him resemble Pinocchio, his imaginary nose growing.

“I’m taking him home before he falls asleep” Iwaizumi announced as Oikawa yawned wide, covering his mouth with his hand. The brunet gave a hum, stepping off his stool and taking his hat and sunglasses in hand.

“Do I need to drive you home too?” Iwaizumi asked as he looked at the ginger, who shook his head.

“No, I don’t know when I get off work. Besides, I have a bike, so I’m fine. Thanks for the offer, though” he said and the alpha gave an understanding nod.

“Hina-chan, we’re going shopping Wednesday. I need new sport-shoes and you’re coming with me” Oikawa said and Hinata gave a hum.

“Sure, it’s almost Natsu’s birthday, so I have to pick a present anyway” he said and said goodbye to the duo. Even before they were out of the door, Oikawa was leaning on Iwaizumi’s back, almost making the alpha drag him outside as the omega was complaining about why Iwaizumi was so popular why he wasn’t. Hinata commended the wing spiker for putting up with that on the daily.

It was almost time of closing when Hinata took the trash out. Last call was made at 3 A.M, so it was rather cold outside in the early morning. Hinata placed his fists in his lower back before bending backwards, his spine popping with a groan. In the silent, dark backstreet of the bar, Hinata couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering. To one specific point, to be correct. A message he had gotten that afternoon.

From: Nagasawa-sensei.

Subject: Announcement.

Hello, Hinata-kun.

The government has been made aware of the appearance of a new soul-pair. I managed to keep your name a secret and only told hem your age. They called a meeting because of your sensitive age to decide whether or not to give the announcement of a new soul-pair. I will do my very best to keep your identity a secret. Until the youngest of you two has reached the age of twenty, at the very least. This may take a long time, but I will keep you informed whatever decision they make.

I will see you at the hospital soon for the tests. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them whenever you want.

Hinata closed his eyes, his stomach knotting up by just remembering the text. His and Kageyama’s future depended on the decision of a bunch of old geezers who thought of nothing but power. Great.

If news got out that Japan had a soul-pair, journalists and press from all over the world would travel to the country to catch a glimpse of the soul-pair. Tourists would think the same way, dreaming of going to the country of where a soul-pair lived, as if it was the most romantic place in the world, like it had happened in Paris.

More people travelling to Japan, meant more money. More publicity in magazines, meant wider range of crowd, meant more people. And then if those people bought merchandise that could be connected to the soul-pair, the economy would profit from it. Even Hinata was smart enough to do the math.

Soul-pairs were like an attraction, a rare gem that was meant to be put on display for the wealth of the country, regardless of how the pair in questions felt. Hinata could already see the course this was going to take and he didn’t like it. Not in the slightest.

If they decided to demand his identity to reveal it, there was nothing he could do to refuse. Not against the government. Besides all the publicity they would get, there were other factors that frightened Hinata to the core. Two specifically.

One of them was Kageyama’s mother. Would she keep them apart, even if it was revealed that they were a soul-pair? No doubt, as mother, she would be able to, even if it seemed impossible at first glance. The Japanese government might not be willing to let go of their soul-pair, but they couldn’t stop anyone without criminal record or criminal past from leaving the country.

Besides, even if they managed to do that, there was still transferring schools and districts. Maybe she would even move Kageyama to the country-side, where he had no chance of playing volleyball. Changing schools and districts would not stop them from meeting with each other if they wanted to, but that didn’t matter if she forced Kageyama to stop playing volleyball.

The sport was what connected them both, and the last thing Hinata wanted was to be the cause of Kageyama’s volleyball being taken away. It would feel as if part of their lives would be taken away, because as much as Hinata loved playing, he loved watching Kageyama play just as much. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if he was the cause of Kageyama stepping off the court. Volleyball was what brought them together and if it was taken away from them, it would be one of the most painful things Hinata could think of.

In this current moment, the most painful thing was also one of his biggest concerns. His feelings, were they really his own or were they just effect of the soul-pairing? It was a question that had no real answer, yet Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was an argument Mrs Kageyama would no doubt give if it was revealed that he formed a soul-pair with her son.

They were too young to know if their feelings were completely their own, or if it was just their instincts overpowering them. Hinata couldn’t deny that there was truth in it, since he thought the exact same way. But every fibre of his being resonated with the attraction to Kageyama.

It wasn’t all romantic. Some of it was sexual and some of it was platonic. It was all in balance. But insecurity and maybe partly, immaturity caused him to question it. Were it his real honest feelings, or did they belong to his omega and was he unable to separate them? Was he even supposed to separate them?

It wasn’t like him and his omega were separated beings to begin with, then wouldn’t it be obvious that their feelings would be the same? Or maybe even that way of thinking was influenced by his instincts. Hinata got a head-ache from thinking too long about it, reaching up to undo the black bow-tie around his neck, popping open the first few buttons of his white dress-shirt.

With a sigh, he walked back inside, dragging a hand through his hair. Just to get things straight for himself, yes, he was physically attracted to Kageyama. He could admit that. Hell, he spent too much time remembering their mating, drawing out sketches from those memories and staring at the alpha during practice to deny his attraction.

Considering romantic and platonic feelings, he wasn’t sure. There were times where he felt like he wanted to be connected to Kageyama in a cuddling type of way, but then other times, he felt like he could just high five him, in the face with a tank, if he had owned one of those. A chair was fine too, but not as satisfying.

Maybe the fact that he got irritated by the raven was proof that it weren’t only his instincts, but he wasn’t too sure. Thinking about it was too painful. In a way, putting it all on his instincts was a form of denial. But it was confusing and he had nowhere to get rid of these questions. He didn’t want to bother his mother with them and it wasn’t like Oikawa had much experience with bonding either.

Would it be okay to ask Nagasawa-sensei these questions, or would he be made fun of or looked at weird because of his immaturity? He didn’t really think that would be case, since Hinata had also asked the very embarrassing question of what he could do to relieve himself during is heat, since regular masturbation wasn’t enough.

That conversation had almost caused Hinata to faint, while Nagasawa had been nothing but patient and had answered all his questions as if she got them every day. And maybe she did, but Hinata had yet to walk into an omega store. Maybe he could drag Oikawa inside with him to make it less embarrassing.

Or at least to drag his ass outside if he fainted from his blood running to his head. The explanation of the difference between glass and silicone had been two sentences, but it had almost caused him to blow a fuse. He didn’t want to know what it would be like in a professional toys store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Understandings; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Kageyama resisted the urge to pull on the black tie around his neck that felt as if it was suffocating him. After all, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit through this or not. Maybe suffocating wasn’t a bad idea. It would give him the perfect excuse to get out of there, even if it was in the back of an ambulance. With a scowl, he pushed his hands into the pockets of his dark-grey pinstriped tailored suit, uncaring for the blazer that was put into an awkward fold around his wrists. 

He would kill anyone who ever saw him in the attire he currently wore. Just the shirt, that had a barely pink colour, was already so much worse than being called Swageyama Tobiyolo for days. He would even change his name to that stupid nickname Tsukishima found for him if it meant that he could change out of this monkey suit his mother had forced him to wear. 

It wasn’t that it wasn’t comfortable. No, the fabric was of quality and the overall fit was nice. But there were just so many things Kageyama would rather be doing. Hinata Shouyou was on the top of that list. The idiot had been late to morning practice the day before and now Kageyama was missing his at-home volleyball practice because of his mother crazy plans. 

He wondered how long it would take before she understood that he had no interest and no intention of bonding someone she chose for him, just because of their position or wealth. He didn’t care if they were millionaires or if they had thirty hospitals under their name. Neither fortune nor fame would hit his tosses. 

Hinata would, and that’s what they would have been doing if he hadn’t been dragged out of the house by his mother. At least, if Hinata didn’t avoid him like he was currently doing. Kageyama’s head might be full of volleyball, but that wasn’t the only thing inside his brain-pan. There was no volleyball without Hinata, and once he started thinking of Hinata, he never knew when to stop. 

His train of thought never failed to take him either down the gutter or irritate him, especially considering the fact that lately, Hinata seemed to be more interested in his phone than in playing volleyball with him. Kageyama clicked with his tongue rather loudly, his scowl deepening. 

“Tobio, cut that out. And take your hands out of your pockets” Mai said as she tugged on his arm to get the setter’s hand out of his pocket. 

“Now, what is bothering you? You’re about to meet Kanzaki-san, you know” she said and Kageyama looked away. 

“I want to play volleyball” he said and Mai huffed. 

“You’re already playing seven days a week. Even top sport-men have a day off” she said and looked into her clutch. 

“Besides, it’s not like there would be someone at school to play with you today” she said and Kageyama resisted the urge to put his hands back into his pockets. 

“Hinata would have. If he hadn’t been avoiding me” he said and his mother gave a hum that sounded slightly strange. 

“Hinata-kun? The omega you slept with?” she asked and Kageyama looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her attempting to suppress a smile. She looked too pleased to hear that Hinata was avoiding him, which automatically made Kageyama suspicious. 

“Did you do or say something to him?” he asked, his voice immediately deeper and colder. He wouldn’t put it past his mother to have done something like that. 

“I only said the truth. Tobio, it’s time you started focussing on your future and taking over the company instead of playing around” she said and Kageyama glared at her. It took everything inside of him not to grab the collar of her white blouse to pull her up, but the growl in the back of his throat was impossible to stop. 

“I’ve already told you, I wasn’t playing around with him” he growled as he took a step closer to his mother, towering over her with almost a full head. 

“What did you say to him?” he demanded and Mai swallowed thickly, pretending not to be affected by the alphan pheromones of her son. In cases of normal alphas, when they were enraged, their pheromones would trash around. Yet the young alpha in front of her, was the opposite as it was pulsating like flickering flame but ready to lash out at any moment. 

In a way, it was scarier than when it was trashing around. At least then you were aware that it was already boiling over, unlike the ticking time-bomb that were Kageyama’s pheromones. 

“Don’t cause a scene, Tobio. Kanzaki-san will be here soon with his daughter” Mai said, though there was a tremble in her voice. Kageyama clicked with his tongue, taking a step back and turning. 

“Tobio?” Mai said surprised as the taller raven started to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Mai called after him but Kageyama didn’t bother answering, not sure if he would be able to without yelling. She might not be the best mother, but she was still his mother, she deserved respect. Or at least to not get yelled at in public. 

“Tobio!” Mai called out after him but he ignored her. As he opened the door of the restaurant, not even bothering with his coat, he almost bumped into a young girl, dressed up nicely with a perfect amount of make-up on her face. Kageyama recognized her form one of the omiai filed Mai had shoved in his hands, but he couldn’t be bothered. Without giving her a second glance and ignoring the awestruck look, he brushed past her and her greying father onto the street. 

Without waiting for another heart-beat, he took off. Dress-shoes and a suit were far from ideal to run in, but he just needed to get away. Wind tugged on his clothes and hair, yet he pushed himself to go faster. His surroundings flew past him until they shook when he bodily slammed into someone. His reflexes kicked in as his hand immediately shot out to steady the other person, he himself not even swaying. 

“Shit, I’m sorry” Kageyama apologized, his breathing raging as he looked at the young woman he had run into. While he didn’t recognize anything about the long-haired brunet, Kageyama could tell there was something strangely familiar about her. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

“N-no, it’s nothing” the omega said as she looked up at the raven with a friendly smile, the surprise in her eyes shifting to match her smile. 

“You’re pretty sturdy” she said and Kageyama took deep breaths to regulate his breathing, his eyes falling on the paper bag that had fallen onto the ground during their collision. 

“Oh dear, I hope the eggs didn’t break” the omega said and Kageyama immediately felt even worse. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’ll help” he said as he crouched down to help pick up the groceries. 

“I can help you carry them, if you want. It’s the least of what I can do after running you over” he said and the omega smiled. 

“That would be helpful, thank you” she said and Kageyama picked up the bag. 

“Isn’t it too heavy?” she asked and the raven shook his head. 

“Not at all. I lift heavier everyday” he said and she chuckled. 

“It’s this way” she said, directing the setter in the direction she needed to go. The trip was silent with Kageyama trying his best not to scowl the whole way until they stopped in front of an apartment-building. The silence stretched all the way to the fourth floor of the building where they stopped in front of the second door on the hallway. 

“Would you like to come inside for some tea? To thank you for helping me carrying my groceries” the omega asked and Kageyama looked at her, mulling over the suggestion before agreeing with a nod. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go home. He was sure his mother would throw a fit if she saw him at this moment. The apartment from the inside was very modern, but it felt to inappropriate for Kageyama to really look at since he was technically intruding into the living space of someone else. 

“You can wear the slippers that are standing there, though they might be slightly big” the omega said as Kageyama took off his brown dress-shoes. 

“It’s okay. I have large feet” he said, his voice a little grumbly with nerves. The only house he ever walked into was his own, so he felt uneasy and unsure of what to do. In his head, he had gone over several scenarios of what to do if he was ever invited into someone’s home. What etiquette to hold to and what not to do. In his head, it all went so much smoother. 

“Sorry to disturb” he said soft as he stepped onto the wooden floor of the apartment, earning a smile from the omega. 

“Make yourself comfortable. Do you like black currant tea?” she asked and Kageyama gave a nod despite not knowing what it was. As the omega went inside her kitchen, Kageyama sat down in the white sofa across from the TV, pulling on the knot of his tie to loosened it a bit before popping open the upper-most button. 

“Here you go” the omega said as she returned, putting down a tray on the coffee table before taking place in the single seat sofa next to the double-seater. 

“Is it good?” the omega asked as Kageyama took a sip of the steaming tea. 

“Yes, thank you” he said and the omega smiled. 

“Sayuri. Minami Sayuri” she said and Kageyama blinked. 

“Kageyama Tobio” he said, earning a smile. 

“Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun” she said and the raven looked down on his tea. 

“Would it help if you talked about it?” Sayuri asked and the alpha blinked as he looked up. 

“Talked about what?” he asked and she merely smiled. 

“Whatever is on your mind. You look like you have a lot you’re confused about and I’ve been told that I’m a good listener” she said and Kageyama frowned. 

“How’d you know?” he asked and she chuckled. 

“I can see it on your face. Besides, people don’t run into people unless they’ve got their heads in the clouds” she said and Kageyama blushed slightly as he looked down again. 

“I’m really sorry about that. I normally don’t space out like that” he said and she remained silent, hearing the intent of continuation. 

“It’s just… how do you know when feelings stop being platonic?” he asked and Sayuri blinked. 

“You mean the how to tell the difference between romantic feelings and friendship?” she asked and Kageyama gave a nod. 

“Hmm, that’s quite a difficult question to answer” she said thoughtful and the setter drew his shoulders up. 

“It’s ridiculous. Forget I asked” he said, his voice curt as he felt his stomach knot up with nerves. 

“No, it’s not ridiculous at all. Why don’t you tell me a little more about it? Maybe talking out loud will help you put everything in order?” she suggested as she smiled encouragingly at the raven. Kageyama looked up at her before looking down again, licking his lips nervously. 

“I have a friend” he said and tightened his grip on the cup. 

“I’m really close with him. Or at least I was” he said and scowled as he remembered the distance that was currently between them. 

“He was my first real friend and he’s my best friend. In the beginning, we didn’t get along at all. The first time we met, we were on opposite sides of the court and I crushed his team. Apparently, I was someone he swore to defeat” he said and managed to loosen his grip again but kept his eyes on the steaming liquid. 

“We met for the second time at the same school, but even then, we didn’t get along. But as soon as we started playing together, it just clicked. Before I knew it, we were making races out of everything” he said and gave a soft smile. 

“And while I still got irritated at him, it didn’t bother me anymore. I had gotten used to it as just part of our relationship” he said and then his smile fell. 

“But then he got his first heat and I my first rut. I found him stumbling around, barefooted in my street. Because it is dangerous for an omega in heat to wander around publicly, I brought him inside” he said and looked at his hand, images replaying in his head. 

“I could have stopped. I could have controlled myself. I should have. I should have just brought him up to my room and walked out of there. But I didn’t” he said and tightened his grip on the cup again. 

“I didn’t want to. The idea of passing up the chance of getting closer to him, I couldn’t do it. He gave me permission and all, but that doesn’t change the fact that we crossed a line that shouldn’t be crossed by friends” he said and heard footsteps come closer. 

“Who crossed a line that shouldn’t be crossed by friends?” a familiar voice said and Kageyama tensed, his whole back rigid. 

“Toshi” Sayuri said as she looked up at the stern man that had just walked inside the living room. Kageyama looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. 

“Dad?” he breathed and the man looked just as surprised. 

“Tobio?” he asked and Kageyama swallowed, not sure what to feel. But at least now he recognized what had been so familiar at the omega. The sound of something shattering broke the silence and Kageyama hissed at the hot fluid leaking over his hand. 

“Oh no!” Sayuri said as she jumped up, putting her cup on the table. 

“Come on, we need to cool that down immediately!” she said as she grabbed the young alpha’s wrist. 

“N-no, I’l-” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kageyama-kun! Don’t you need your hands in tip top condition to play volleyball? You’re a setter, right?” she said before she dragged the teen into the kitchen, pulling up the sleeve of his blazer and shirt after undoing the cufflinks. 

“That’s some amazing grip-strength you have. Does that come from playing volleyball?” she asked as she held the raven’s hand under the running water. 

“Y-yeah” he said and looked down. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. first, I run into you and now I break your cup” he said and she waved it off. 

“Don’t worry about it. Toshi has broken over a dozen of those, so I keep them in stock. I bought a box with a hundred of those, just to be sure” she assured him and then looked slightly guilty. 

“I’m sorry. Should I have mentioned your father?” she asked and Kageyama looked away. 

“Yeah, you probably should have” he said and sighed. 

“But then I wouldn’t have talked as much as I did” he admitted soft and the older alpha spoke up behind them. 

“Don’t stop on my account. I can go for a walk, if you want” Toshi said and the duo looked up at him. 

“No, it’s fine. I- I have some questions for you too. A-about Alphas I mean” Kageyama said and his father blinked surprised. 

“Y-yeah, sure. Just ask whatever you want” he said and Kageyama averted his eyes. It had been quite some time since he had seen his father, his mother hadn’t really allowed him to, always sending him outside on errands. One time, he had been home in his room, and he had heard them arguing. After that, he hadn’t really wanted to stay there, knowing that that was all he would hear. 

But now, he was in the home his father shared with the omega he had bonded. To Kageyama, it didn’t really feel as cheating, but he wasn’t comfortable with it either. After treating his palm and cleaning up the mess he had made, the trio sat back in the living-room of the house with Kageyama in the single seater, leaving his father and Sayuri in the two-seater. 

“So, if I get it right, you ran over Sayuri and then helped her carry home the groceries. She then got you talking about the confusion you feel towards your friend, who you mated with? Did I get it right?” Toshi asked, two nods confirming the summary of the situation he had gotten. While Kageyama felt extremely awkward to talk with his father, he knew that he was the only alpha he could really ask about these things. 

“Do you regret mating with that friend?” Toshi asked and Kageyama’s answer was immediate and resolute. 

“No” he said and was afraid to touch the second cup of tea he had gotten, carefully keeping his hands away from it. 

“But I think he regrets it? I mean, I don’t know. I get the feeling he doesn’t, but I also get the feeling he does” he said and clasped his hands together as he leaned with his elbows on his spread knees. 

“He did give me permission after every interval, but the fact that he’s avoiding me gives me the feeling that he regrets it" he said and Toshi frowned. 

“He was in heat, right? Do you feel like he was controlled by his heat when he gave permission?” he asked and Kageyama shook his head. 

“No. I can’t explain it, but I just know that wasn’t the case. It’s just, probably something that happened after it. When we were recovering, mom walked in on us” he said and Toshi hissed. 

“I can already guess how that went” he said and Sayuri looked down sadly. 

“Hin- He ran out after mom insulted him and implied that I did it for fun. But I didn’t. I never even thought about those things before I met him. I just couldn’t stop him from running out and I should have” he said and scratched the back of his head. 

“Since then, he’s been avoiding me” he said and Sayuri tilted her head. 

“What did you feel when he ran out?” she asked and Kageyama scowled. 

“Like shit. I was pissed off at mom and I don’t think I have ever wanted to hit someone more than I wanted to hit her” he said and narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on his nape. 

“I want to make him smile and to make him laugh. I don’t want anyone to make him feel sad or unworthy. Sometimes, I want to lock him up in a cage and keep him to myself. I know I can’t do that, but I can beat up everyone who tries to hurt him or who touches or who looks at him” he said and glanced up at the two adults. 

“Does that make me weird?” he asked and Toshi raised an eyebrow. 

“Then, why not do it? Buy a cage to keep him and beat everyone up who tries to harm him” he said and Kageyama scowled. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can’t do that. It would make him sad. Besides, he’s strong. Too strong to be locked up by a mere cage. It’s because of that, that I want to show him off” he said and Sayuri smiled. 

“Then, isn’t that enough. Have you thought about courting him?” she asked and Kageyama frowned. 

“Courting?” he parroted and Toshi frowned. 

“You don’t know what courting is?” he asked and Kageyama shook his head. 

“No, when I asked mom, she told me to not worry about it and that she would take care of it” he said, causing Toshio to grumble a curse under his breath. 

“Tobio, listen up. What you are feeling, is possessiveness, the desire to monopolize. It’s something that Alphas feel very strongly when they have found someone they want to be with. It’s like staking a claim on someone” he said and Kageyama perked up at those last words. 

“A claim?” he repeated and Toshi gave a nod. 

“Alphas are possessive, so when they are interested in someone enough to want to bond with them, but it’s still too early, they court the person. Two Alphas can’t court the same person” Toshi explained and Kageyama looked down, mulling it over. 

“But how would others know?” he asked and Sayuri smiled at his eagerness. 

“While Toshi is not wrong, he’s leaving some things out. Courting isn’t only to state a claim on someone. Courting is the period before bonding where the two sides get to know each other better and see if they are compatible for a bond and if they are willing to make that commitment. Courting is similar to dating, but much more serious. Dating can be loose, but courting is with the intention of forming a bond” she explained and smiled as Kageyama’s interest and determination didn’t waver. 

“When you’ve decided that you want to court someone, you ask permission first. If your partner shows interest too and agrees to the courtship, you put your scent on them as proof of the agreement” she said and Kageyama leaned forward slightly. 

“Putting scent on them? By rubbing the scent glands together, right?” he asked and the two adults nodded. 

“But only if permission is given. Courtship can also be broken off when one of you decides to” Toshi said and Kageyama looked down, realizing that that was why Suga’s scent was mixed with Daichi’s and why Asahi and Nishinoya smelled like each other. 

“Can two people who are courting smell like each other?” Kageyama asked curious and Sayuri nodded. 

“Of course. That just means that they scent-marked each other. That means you would be scent-marking him and he would be scent-marking you. It’s not really necessary, but some couples do it to show equality in the relationship” she said and looked down again. 

The thought of his own scent on Hinata and the decoy’s scent on himself made his inner alpha rumble pleased deeply in his chest, a smile tugging up the corners of his lips. The two adults shared a look before Toshi turned back to his son. 

“Tobio, would you like to stay for dinner?” he asked and Sayuri smiled. 

“We’re eating curry” she said and Kageyama’s head shot up. 

“Curry?” he parroted, his mouth already salivating at the thought of the dish. Besides, he wanted to catch up with his father. In the past, he had always thought he would accuse his father for leaving him and for cheating on his mother. But when he looked at the looks that were shared between Sayuri and his father, he understood. 

Though he could deal without his father laughing at him because he was jealous of Hinata texting so much and giving him no attention. To think that loud boisterous laugh was coming from the man who had just as much facial expressions as he had. 

“Man! You have it bad, son! You’re just like a touch-starved omega” he laughed and Kageyama blushed with a petulant pout he would forever deny being one. Sayuri send the older Alpha a scowl before turning to Kageyama. 

“Don’t worry about what the big oaf says. If you’re ready for it, ask permission to court him” she said and Kageyama looked uneasy. 

“You think he will accept? I feel as if mom said something to him” he admitted and Sayuri pulled a difficult face as she looked down. 

“It wouldn’t surprise me. She’s quick to spit venomous words dripped in honey” she said and though Kageyama didn’t understand what she meant by that, he could somehow guess what had happened. 

“Don’t let your mother stop you from choosing who you want, Tobio. She can’t decide your life and your future for you. She’ll try, but don’t let her. And if she gets too much, you know where I am” Toshi said and Sayuri nodded with a fond smile. 

“You’re always welcome here, and I’m always home” she said ad Kageyama felt guilty as she looked at them. 

“I’m sorry” he said and they looked confused. 

“I had the wrong impression of you and of your relationship. I shouldn’t have drawn conclusions without getting to know you” the young alpha said as he made a bow. 

“Don’t worry about it. I hadn’t expected anything else since we were never allowed to explain it to you” Sayuri said and Kageyama felt a heavy hand land on top of his head. 

“Mai has giving you the wrong information, that’s not something you can help. I’m trying to get custody of you and get her to sign the divorce papers” Toshi said, much to Kageyama’s surprise. 

“But I guess she didn’t tell you that either, right” the older alpha said sad at his son’s expression. 

“Sorry” Kageyama said and Toshi ruffled up his hair. 

“Don’t mind it. Are you sure you don’t want to sleep here or want me to drive you back?” he asked and Kageyama shook his head. 

“No, I ran from an omiai. You don’t need to deal with that” he said and to sleep at their place, while big enough, just felt a little too uncomfortable, considering they had their own regime and he would feel like he intruded too much. 

“Okay, but you got my number, right? If something is up, ring me up and I’ll come, no matter what time, okay?” Toshi assured and Tobio nodded. 

“You’re really always welcome here, okay? Doesn’t matter for what” Sayuri said and Kageyama said goodbye with a smile. It was long past midnight and the outside air was cold. But the burning feeling within his chest kept the young alpha warm and giddy all the way home, where he snuck inside through the window. 

He had gotten more answers in one evening than he had gotten in his whole life combined. As his head hit the pillow, he wondered nervously how he should ask Hinata and how the ginger would react. A rejection was possible, but that didn’t mean that Kageyama couldn’t ask again, right? For the first time in his life, Kageyama shared every single feeling and thought with his inner alpha. Hinata was who he wanted, no matter how long it took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Reveal; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Kageyama had never really thought about how hard it was for their opponents across the court to keep up with Hinata. He knew it was annoying and irritating, and that was perfect for him. The more they focussed on catching the tiny middle blocker, the better it was for the game. 

But this wasn’t a game and Kageyama was reaching the end of patience. At this point, he didn’t see Hinata outside of practices, even if he went to the ginger’s classroom to wait him up. He was just about ready to pin the omega down during practice or drag him out, but he didn’t want to interrupt practice. 

After a week, he had put his pride aside and had ask Sayuri for advice on what to do. The only answer he had gotten was an address. Curious and confused, he had sought out the address, standing in front of something that was definitely a bar. Kageyama had a couple ideas of why Sayuri had send him here and none of them were considered legal, when taking his age into account. Still, he sighed softly before opening the door and stepping inside. 

The first thing he noticed was the smell. Different scents were spread in the room, but one of them Kageyama could clearly distinguish and recognize. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his head, so his first thought was that it was his mind playing a trick on him, until he looked up. Wide light brown eyes were staring at him in surprise, the same surprise Kageyama felt. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata said confused as the alpha’s heart leaped. Finally, he had an opportunity to talk to the omega alone, outside of school. 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked as Kageyama walked up to the bar. 

“I can ask you the same thing” he said and Hinata averted his eyes as the raven sat down on one of the free bar-stools. 

“I work here” the ginger answered and resumed wiping the glass in his hand. The answer should have been blaring obvious, considering the fact that Hinata was wearing what was clearly a bar-tender’s uniform while standing behind the bar. Not even Kageyama was stupid enough to miss it, but he just didn’t know how to breach the subject he wanted to talk about. 

“So, you going to order a drink, or are you just going to sit there?” Hinata asked and Kageyama looked on the menu-board against the wall. 

“Just make something. Something without alcohol” he said, not knowing any of the drinks. Hinata turned away, keeping his eyes carefully away from the raven, who couldn’t stop staring even though he knew he should. Judging by the practiced and rather fluent moves, Kageyama could guess Hinata had been doing it for quite some time. As Hinata placed the glass in front of him, Kageyama dug his wallet out from the pocket of his track pants. 

“How long have you been working here?” Kageyama asked as Hinata returned with the change. The omega sighed, his eyes finally rising to meet the raven’s. 

“Look, Kageyama, if you’re here to pick up an omega to spend your rut with, don’t bother me. I’m working and I don’t have time to play with you” he said and Kageyama frowned. 

“Pick up an omega? What are you talking about?” he asked confused and Hinata spread his hands on the counter. 

“Yes, pick up an omega, idiot. This is an omega bar. It’s that kind of place” he said and Kageyama looked around in confusion, seeing people talking in booths or at the other side of the bar. There were a few Betas and even less Alphas, the majority being Omegas. Kageyama hadn’t even noticed any of it, too focused on the omega behind the bar. 

“An omega bar is a safe environment for omegas where they can come for a drink or to look for a partner to mate or maybe even bond. The only reason Alphas walk in here is to find an omega to mate with. You didn’t know?” Hinata asked, explaining the situation to a clueless Kageyama. 

“Who would know something like that, dumbass?!” the alpha hissed and Hinata snorted. 

“Everyone? It’s common knowledge, Bakageyama” he said and the raven, though irritated at the nickname, felt calmed by it. At least his cluelessness had amused Hinata enough to drop the distant act. 

“Well, apparently, common knowledge isn’t all that common” Kageyama said and Hinata chuckled lightly, standing back straight again. 

“So, if you didn’t come here for a quick rump, what did you come here for?” he asked and Kageyama took a sip of his drink, surprised by the subtle flavour of milk he could taste. 

“I came here to talk to you, since you’ve been avoiding me at school and everywhere else” he said and Hinata tensed. Instead of averting his eyes, he turned away his whole body so his face was directed at the room, away from Kageyama at his shoulder. 

“What are you talking about? We just saw each other at practice, didn’t we?” he said, his voice sounding different once more. 

“When was the last time we stayed behind for practice? When we went out in the weekends for practice? Hell, when was the last time you ate meatbuns with the team?” Kageyama asked and narrowed his eyes at the guilty look on the ginger’s face. 

“Are you planning on quitting volleyball?” he asked and Hinata’s head shot back at him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Of course not!” he hissed and Kageyama clenched his fists. 

“Then, why are you avoiding me? Do you regret mating with me?” he asked and Hinata’s answer was immediate. 

“No!” he said and lowered his eyes. 

“Yes” he corrected before letting his head hang with a resigned sigh. 

“No, I don’t” he finally said, as if he hadn’t taken Kageyama’s heart onto a rollercoaster-ride. 

“Then, why? Why are you avoiding me? Even going as far as to avoid every place there is a possibility of us being together? Did my mother say something to you?” Kageyama asked and Hinata turned away completely, only to almost bump into a large man, one that put Asahi’s appearance to shame if it came to resembling a thug. 

“In normal cases, I would tell you to see your ass out” the man said as he looked sharply at the young alpha, narrowing his eyes. 

“But this is different. Pumpkin, take him to the upstairs room and talk it out” he said and Hinata looked like he wanted to argue before giving a nod. At the jerk of the bald man’s head, Kageyama jumped up to follow after the ginger, ignoring the looks being send at them as they exited the bar into the back-room. 

Without the interference of any outside scents, Kageyama could recognize the hints of sweetness in Hinata’s, a tell-tale sign of an approaching heat. He hoped it would take a while before it came through, because if it did, Kageyama doubted he would be able to control himself. Not this time. His rut was already stirring in his gut and he didn’t know how long he would be able to hold it back after finally being alone with Hinata again. 

“So, what did you want to talk about? Can you hurry it up, I need to get back to work” Hinata said as he sat down at the low square table on top of one of the zabutons. 

“You live here?” Kageyama asked and Hinata shook his head. 

“No, but I sometimes stay here when it’s raining and too late to go home. Nobody lives here, so it’s open for rent” he said and Kageyama took off his shoes before walking further inside the apartment, taking a seat in front of the ginger. There was a tense silence that fell over them until Kageyama broke it, unable to wait to get his answers. 

“After we mated, did my mother come talk to you?” Kageyama asked and Hinata looked at him. 

“I don’t see why you need to come all the way here for to ask me. You could have just asked me that as school” he said and Kageyama scowled. 

“Where you run away from me as soon as volleyball practice is done?” he asked bitterly and Hinata looked away. 

“Do we have to have this conversation now? As in, right now? Can’t this wait until after I’ve had my heat and when I’m less irritable?” he asked and Kageyama huffed. 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past month. How long do you plan on avoiding me?” he asked and Hinata rolled with his eyes. 

“Oh geez, I don’t know, Kageyama. Maybe there is a reason why I’m avoiding you” he said and Kageyama gritted his teeth, telling himself to remain calm instead of forcing the ginger to look at him. 

“And I am asking if my mother has something to do with the reason why” the Alpha said and Hinata still refused to look at him. 

“What does that matter?” he asked and while Kageyama was irritated that Hinata was dodging the question, he was relieved that the omega didn’t try to lie to his face. His voice unconsciously rose in volume as he clenched his fists tighter. 

“It matters a lot. My mother is a bitch and I’ve always known this. I just didn’t know how much of a bitch she was until I found out the truth. I wouldn’t put it past her if she said something to you to hurt you. I want to know if she did or not, or if there is another reason why you’re avoiding me. Did you get pregnant or something?” he asked and Hinata’s head shot towards him. 

“I didn’t! I told you I took the morning after pill the same day I got home after my heat!” he said, his own voice rising as his temper finally got to him. Really when they were irritated, they weren’t able to keep their voices down. But maybe that was for the best, since they got everything off their chest that way. 

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Kageyama demanded and Hinata slapped his flat hand onto the table. 

“Aaargh! She came to my house, okay?!” he said loud and pushed his hair back roughly with his other hand. 

“She came to my house a few days after she busted us and she threatened me” he said and Kageyama felt something chill in his chest at the same time it heated up. Somewhere, he had expected this, but it still angered him to hear the truth being said out loud. 

“She said that if I hung around you besides club activities, she would transfer you to another school and make you stop playing volleyball” he confessed and Kageyama narrowed his eyes. 

“What else? There’s more, right” he said and Hinata closed his eyes, clearly not wanting to say it. 

“Hinata” Kageyama pushed, feeling something stir in his gut, practically boiling over. It was something familiar, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on it. 

“She said I was unworthy of you and that you would bo-” Hinata started but was cut off by Kageyama’s hands holding his face and their lips pressed together roughly. The alpha was very much aware of what had set him off. His rut had been trigger by the sight of his omega and the scent of him approaching his heat. But what had caused him to act, had been the idea that someone dared to call the ginger unworthy. 

That word falling from Hinata’s lips, directed at himself, had already sounded like poison. Kageyama didn’t want to imagine how it must have felt for Hinata to hear it being said to him. Kageyama knew that he couldn’t just do this. That he couldn’t just force himself onto the ginger without proper explanation and request to court him. But all he could focus on was taking away whatever thoughts Hinata had about being unworthy. 

Judging by the fact that the middle blocker was kissing him back, Kageyama felt that the ginger didn’t mind their conversation being interrupted. The way he clung to Kageyama’s arms held a hint of desperation, as if he wanted and need to be comforted, specifically by the raven. Kageyama was all too happy to reassure the ginger that there was no way he could ever be unworthy and that the mere idea of it was ridiculously stupid. 

The scent that rose up to his nose, send a shiver down his spine, the honeyed fragrance contrasting with his own scent that was no doubt sharper under the influence of his rut. Kageyama cursed the fact that he had to hold himself up with one hand on the table, wanting to fully and freely touch the ginger as their lips moulded together. 

When they parted, they stared at each other, their breathing synchronized. Kageyama could see the struggle within light brown eyes before the ginger just gave in. He fisted a hand in the collar of Kageyama’s windbreaker, raising himself to his knees to connect their lips again. It took some clumsy and overly-eager movements before Hinata was seated in Kageyama’s lap, their tongues dancing together hungrily, as if they were trying to eat each other up. 

Their argument and their instincts cycle were placed aside in favour of connecting. Hinata’s hands in Kageyama’s hair fisted at the strands, for the same reason the Alpha’s hands were wrapped possessively around the ginger’s waist. Every inch of space between them was too much, clinging to each other as if they were going to disappear if they blinked. It had happened all too often in their fantasies during their cycles spend alone that they didn’t want to risk it now. 

Their lips parted to change the angle of their heads, their breathing ragged in the silence of the room that was broken by the wet sound of their kiss. Kageyama’s hands released Hinata’s waist to undo the buttons of his dark grey waist-coat, pushing it off his shoulders as the ginger released his hands from the onyx locks. The raven leaned forward, following Hinata’s lips as they parted. 

“Bedroom” Hinata breathed as he stood up, reaching up to undo his bow-tie. Kageyama didn’t think he had ever gotten up faster than he did in that moment, attaching his lips to Hinata’s once more before the strip of black fabric had even touched the ground. The ginger released a heated sigh through his nose as Kageyama slid his hands from the flushed cheeks to the buttons of the white-dress shirt while following the Omega as he staggered back. 

Hinata’s shirt fell to the ground at the same time Kageyama’s jacket hit the tatami. The sliding-door almost ripped under Hinata’s back when it made contact, their lips not parting as Kageyama fumbled for the door-grip while Hinata hiked up his long-sleeved shirt. The door finally opened as Kageyama shed the shirt, dropping it behind his back carelessly as he stepped forward into Hinata’s waiting arms that curled around his shoulders as if they belonged there. 

In Kageyama’s opinion, they did. Just as much as his own arms belonged around the ginger’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. A relieved sigh left both their noses at the contact of their bare skins. The relief however, didn’t last long as their bodies heated up much faster together, their hands unable to remain still as they roamed skin, rediscovering it as if something had changed since the first time they had been this close. 

It had, since irritation had caused Kageyama to throw himself into doing more work-outs. His efforts seemed to have paid off as Hinata’s fingers dug into his back-muscles, a shaky inhaled followed by an appreciating hum. Hinata himself seemed to have had the same thoughts on excessive energy management and Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from exploring the pale torso bared in front of him. 

His fingers ran up the ginger’s sides before wrapping around his back again. He trailed down the middle blocker’s spine until his hands rested on Hinata’s ass, giving the globes a squeeze. Hinata made surprised sound but didn’t pull back or show any signs of disliking it. 

Kageyama’s pants was first to go, immediately followed by Hinata’s before they stumbled back onto the single bed that was standing against the wall. The Alpha’s back rested on the covers with the omega straddling him, not that Kageyama minded as it gave him the perfect opportunity to grope the ginger’s ass as much as he liked. When he worried that he might have been too rough, Hinata pushed his hips back into his hands with a soft moan, their members sliding together. 

A grunt left Kageyama’s throat as he slipped his hands under the ginger’s waistband, closer to the source of the slick soaking into the Omega’s underwear. As he moulded the flesh in his hands, Kageyama rolled his hips upwards, grinding their erections together. 

“K-kageyama” Hinata whined, moving his hips back when he had enough of the teasing touches to his lubricating hole as the raven’s fingers brushed the rim of muscle during his groping. Kageyama gave a hum, pulling his hands back. 

“Take it off” he said and Hinata swallowed, sitting up on shaky knees to pull off his underwear while Kageyama did the same, at the side time pushing the covers aside. While Kageyama wanted to see what it would be like to have Hinata ride him, his rut demanded him to have the ginger in the most primal positions. In the back of his mind, he made the note to himself to initiate a round outside of their cycles. When he was calm enough. 

Now however, the reason he wanted Hinata on all fours was because it was way easier to reach his nape. The same pale neck Kageyama couldn’t stop staring at until Hinata looked back at him. Though Kageyama felt a sting in his chest when Hinata covered his nape, the pleading look in the ginger’s eyes as they looked back at him made him able to brush past it. 

“K-Kageyama, p-please” he panted, reaching his other hand back to pull apart his ass-cheeks invitingly, snapping the thin chord of Kageyama’s rationality. Slicking his length up with the slick between the omega’s crack, Kageyama barely managed to take a deep breath and hold himself back from slamming inside. 

Hinata clutched at the pillow above his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit on his lip, his hole stretching around Kageyama’s manhood. The raven tasted blood as his sharpened canine dug into his lip, stilling his hips when he bottomed out. 

“I’m in” he informed, rubbing the ginger’s lower back. Hinata released a shaky breath before grinding his hips back. 

“I-it’s okay. M-move” he panted and Kageyama didn’t need to be told twice. Drawing his hips back, he grunted at the suction trying to suck him back in, granting it the very next second as he rammed back in, perhaps a bit too hard. Hinata didn’t seem to mind as he rocked his hips back to Kageyama’s thrust, his voice slipping past his control. 

Just like before, Hinata was not very vocal, surprisingly. But Kageyama also knew that that would change the more he got overstimulated. Kageyama placed his hands on each side of the ginger’s head, hovering over the arched spine. 

With the omega’s hips high in the air, Kageyama was hitting the right spot, judging by the moans gaining in volume. Hinata grabbed his wrist to have something to hold onto his chest pressed against the mattress and his head turned to the side to allow the air to pass his parted lips in short pants. 

“Fu-fuck! ‘Yama! S’ good! Fe-feels so g-good” Hinata panted and Kageyama leaned down next to his ear, closing his eyes to inhale his sweet scent. 

“Y-yeah. Fe-feels amaz-zing” he agreed and moved his lips to the hand covering Hinata’s nape, brushing his lips across the offensive fingers preventing him from what he wanted most. A small whine slipped past his throat before he could stop it, a shiver rolling down Hinata’s spine. 

“Can I? Wi-will you let m-me?” Kageyama asked opening his eyes to attempt to look at the ginger’s expression. 

“P-please” he pleaded and felt his heart leap when slowly but surely, the hand moved away. Kageyama felt like he could come then and there just by Hinata giving him permission. Within a heart-beat, Kageyama’s teeth sank into the pale nape of Hinata’s neck, earning a high keen that wasn’t entirely pain. Kageyama reached down between the ginger’s legs, wrapping his fingers around the erection to help distract him from the pain of the bite. 

Hinata cried out before muffling it into Kageyama’s wrist. The Alpha grunted into the flesh between his jaw, knowing that the bite really did hurt more, but less than he had expected. But that was likely because his body chose that moment to convulse, his knot catching onto the rim of Hinata’s hole as the tunnel milked him out, tightening around his erection. 

As the muscled in his stomach and thighs jumped in time with the spurts of cum shooting from his tip, Kageyama grinded his hips into Hinata’s ass-cheeks, squeezing the last of the Omega’s release from his cock. Slowly and carefully, Kageyama released his bite, grunting as another wave made his body spasm. Hinata removed his lips from the setter’s wrist, his body shaking uncontrollably as he raised his head in a gesture that didn’t need words. 

Kageyama leaned down, connecting their tongues before pushing them into Hinata’s mouth for a sloppy fresh kiss that tasted of blood. The same blood that trickled down Hinata’s neck and Kageyama’s wrist. Careful not to jostle them too much, Kageyama moved their connected bodies onto their sides before breaking apart. 

With his arms possessively wrapped around the Omega, Kageyama couldn’t stop kissing the mark he had carved into the pale nape. A sob wrecked Hinata’s shoulders, immediately ringing alarm-bells in Kageyama’s mind. 

His wrist throbbed as he raised his head to look at the ginger. Somehow, he knew that Hinata was not in pain, but that it was partly happiness and partly stress. Kageyama didn’t know how it was possible, but he could feel Hinata’s feelings as his own. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked and Hinata bit on his lip. 

“She’s going to take you away” he said and covered his face with his hand. 

“She’ll make you transfer schools and have you quit volleyball. She will probably even break this bond” he said and Kageyama growled at the idea. 

“She can’t. This bond won’t break. Not between us. We’re a soul-pair” he said and then blinked, his words having hit the nail on the head even before his mind had caught up to what his body instinctively knew and literally spelled out. 

“Besides, she doesn’t decide my life. If she has a problem with it, she can go fuck herself” he said and nuzzled into Hinata’s scent-gland, his stomach making happy twists as the omega’s scent changed right under his nose. 

“And I have no intention of stopping volleyball either” he said and took Hinata’s hand in his to entwine their fingers. 

“We’ll figure it out” he assured the ginger, hoping it would calm him down. Later, Kageyama would remember what exactly was attached to being a soul-pair, but for now the only thing that counted was the middle blocker within his arms, carrying his bite and his scent. He had completely skipped courting, as he had initially planned, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. In fact, this was way, way better than he could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. Reveal; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“I’m glad you could make it, Kageyama-kun. I’m Nagasawa-sensei and I will be looking after you two” the beta doctor said as Hinata sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk as Kageyama shook her hand. 

“I’m glad I could finally the other half of the soul-pair. Up until now, it was only Hinata-kun” she said as Kageyama sat down. 

“I don’t see why we had to come here” the alpha said bluntly and Hinata huffed. It seemed like Kageyama had forgotten how much publicity soul-pairs got. 

“Because I have some good news and some bad news you both need to hear” she said and looked at the omega. 

“I’ll start with the bad news first” she said and Hinata gave a nod. 

“I was forced to inform the government of your new bonded status” Nagasawa said and Kageyama frowned. 

“The government?” he repeated confused and the doctor nodded. 

“Yes. Bonded couples always have to register, but that can easily be done by filling in a form. However, it’s not the same for you two” she said and Kageyama crossed his arms. 

“Because we’re young?” he asked and the beta gave a small smile. 

“That is part of it too, but it would be more correct to say that it is because you are the youngest soul-pair to ever have appeared in known history” she said and Kageyama scowled. 

“And what difference does that make? It’s not like they can’t separate us” he said and Hinata looked at him. 

“Kageyama, have you ever even heard about soul-pairs?” he asked and the raven turned to his mate. 

“Of course I have. Dad told me about it a long time ago” he said and Hinata send him a dry look. 

“Were you playing volleyball back then?” he asked and Kageyama shook his head. 

“No, I was just starting to get interested in it” he said and Hinata scoffed. 

“Well, there we have our answer” he said and looked at the doctor. 

“This idiot’s head is full of volleyball. Besides knowing that they exist and that they are slightly different, he doesn’t know anything” he explained and Nagasawa gave an understanding, amused nod as Kageyama scowled at the omega. 

“I don’t want to hear that from you. You’re just as obsessed with volleyball as I am, dumbass” he said and Hinata looked at him. 

“But my grades are so much better than yours and at least I know how soul-pairs are different from a regular bonded couple. Unlike some idiot who can’t remember anything as long as he’s holding a volleyball” he said and Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched. 

Hinata grabbed the wrist belonging to the hand squishing together his cheeks, his own hand held back by a tanner one stuck between his two fingers that had been going for the setter’s eyes. Nagasawa cleared her throat friendly, to remind them that she was still there and that they were at the hospital for a reason. 

“To answer your question, soul-pairs are different from regular bonds, because they cannot be broken, as you’ve said” she said and Kageyama nodded as he turned back to her, his fingers lingering a little too long on the ginger’s wrist. 

“The bond between soul-pairs is extremely strong, but it is also extremely rare. In recorded history, there have only been a hand-full of soul-pairs, compared to regular bonds. Because they are so rare, they are treated as a treasure of the country” she said and Hinata scoffed as he looked away. 

“More like a money-making attraction” he said and Nagasawa didn’t deny it, but she didn’t acknowledge his comment either. 

“The soul-pair is protected by the government of the country, so no-one can attempt to break the bond between them, since the breaking of the bond would likely result in death for both parties. It has never happened before, but the past records of the separated soul-pair did point all arrows to that conclusion. Because they are so treasured, nobody wants to test it” Nagasawa said, explaining herself a little better as she saw Kageyama’s scowl deepen at the idea of someone breaking them up. 

“What did he mean with money-making attraction?” Kageyama asked and Nagasawa look uneasy. 

“Because soul-pairs are so rare, the government will want to broadcast it, to show them off like a rare gem. People will come here to meet the new soul-pair or to even just be on the same soil as them, because they think that the country is blessed because a soul-pair appeared there. A lot of things will happen around it since people will think that meeting the soul-pair or even being in the same country, will bless their love-lives or things like that. 

Merchandise of the soul-pair will likely be made too, to sell to tourists. Press is a problem too, since it is the hottest news. Simply put, Soul-pairs are celebrities and they are treated as such. People from all over the world will come to see them, you. The more people travel to the country, the more money the country earns, so they milk it out” she said and looked down on her entwined fingers on top of her desk. 

“While this is good for the country and for the financial support people receive, the stress the couple is under, can be overwhelming. You probably won’t have any privacy and people will constantly be all over you” she said and crossed her arms on top of her desk. 

“For that reason, I have been trying to convince the government to ait with the announcement until you are adults. But that’s where the bad news comes in. Can you follow?” she asked as she looked at the setter, who gave a nod. 

“The bad news is that I was forced to inform the government of your bond. Since you have already bonded, they decided that they are going to announce it without waiting for you to reach adulthood” she said and Hinata tensed, his eyes lowering to the ground. Kageyama immediately picked up on the change of mood in his mate, his hand automatically reaching out to touch the back of Hinata’s fist. Hinata uncurled his fingers, allowing Kageyama to entwine their fingers. 

“However, they did agree to keep your identities a secret until the youngest of you two reaches age 20” Nagasawa said and the two looked up. 

“So, it will be publicly known that there is a soul-pair in Japan, but not who until Kageyama is 20?” Hinata asked and Nagasawa gave a nod. 

“That’s the perfect case scenario. But the government can’t stop people from investigating and especially not the press from publishing something in the papers or magazines if they find out, so keep that in mind” she said and Hinata looked down. 

“It would be best if you found a way to cover the bonding marks for now” she said and the alpha scowled. 

“It’s not like hiding the mark will make it disappear and not exist. You are still bonded, but other people won’t notice it. Only in soul-pairs does the alpha have a mark too, so it would be rather obvious if you walked around with your mark on display” Nagasawa said and Hinata looked up at Kageyama when he felt the setter’s reluctance and plain unwillingness to cover up the mark that was proof of their connection. 

“It’s not like we won’t be connected just because you can’t see it anymore, Bakageyama. You can still feel it and you know it’s there” he said and Kageyama looked at him. His reluctance shifting to unease. Hinata send him a dry look at the obvious possessiveness that throbbed through the mark in his nape. The omega didn’t need words to understand the setter, but he didn’t know how to convey the fact that they weren’t separating. There was no other way for Hinata to be his. 

And while it made him uneasy and made him wonder if they weren’t too connected or if what he felt were really his own feelings, Hinata wanted to be with Kageyama. And for now, that was enough. They had time to figure out their feelings and to get used to their connection. They were bonded, and Hinata wouldn’t allow anyone to try and break it. Every fibre of his being refused to be apart from the raven. 

His feelings resonating through their bond, visibly relaxed Kageyama’s shoulders before the raven gave an almost invisible nod. They would go look for a wrist band or something after this. 

“Hinata-kun, our appointment for next week, do you mind if we go to neurology?” Nagasawa asked, reminding them that she was still there. Kageyama glared at her as Hinata squeezed his hand, wondering how he had shifted his grip to press their palm together without actively being aware of it. 

“I want to do the same tests with you, Kageyama-kun, so you can be present if Hinata-kun agrees to it. It is just to see how deep the bond connects you two. I have been performing tests on Hinata-kun for a while now, but I will have to perform the same ones on you, so I will have to make an appointment with you for that” she said and gave a smile. 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t refuse. The tests have to be done on order of the higher ups and the ones all the way at the top” she said and Hinata and Kageyama shared a look before the setter agreed. He didn’t have much of an option. Hinata hadn’t either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Reveal; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa & Iwaizumi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“Mom” Oikawa said, calling out to his mother doing yoga in the living-room. Normally, he would have joined her, but he was too tired for it. Volleyball practice sucked up all his energy to the point he fell asleep in class. Doing yoga on the one day he had free to laze around was not going to happen. 

“Yes, dear?” Satsuki answered, looking up at her son. 

“You know Iwa-chan and his parents are coming over for lunch, right?” Oikawa asked and his mother nodded. 

“Well, Iwa-chan and I have to tell you and dad something important, but please, just hear us out?” the ace setter asked, his stomach turning in unease as his mother looked at him in confusion. 

“Hmm? Sure, sweetie. Of course we will” she said and stood up, putting a stop to her work-out. 

“I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll start preparing lunch. Do you want to help me?” she asked and Oikawa gave a nod. His mother had felt that he was nervous and in those times, only volleyball or food would keep him busy. It was part of his instincts that he couldn’t deny. 

The need to care had only grown stronger during the period he had been pregnant. Omegas were known to take comfort out of caring tasks around the house, but Oikawa had the feeling he was taking it to the next level. His room was cleaner than ever and his food even healthier than before. He didn’t want the little alien inside of him to suffer just because he was still a teenager. 

He didn’t want to fail the tiny life inside of him even before it was born. The smell of egg however, still made his stomach turn, but that was something he couldn’t help even if he wanted to. The doorbell rang and Oikawa looked up from the vegetables he was cutting. 

“I’ll go” he said and jogged out of the kitchen before his mother could say something. When he pulled the door open, Iwaizumi stood there with a tight, controlled facial expression, flanked by his parents. 

“Tooru-chan! Good to see you again!” Minoru said as she hugged the brunet when walking inside. 

“As beautiful as ever, Mi-chan” Oikawa complimented the beta, who chuckled. 

“Such a charmer. If only my husband would ask a few pointers from you” she said with an acted sigh. 

“Don’t praise him for that. He’s already a pain in the ass at school with everything with a skirt going ‘kyaa’ over him” Iwaizumi grumbled and his father snorted. 

“Jealous that you can’t get anyone?” he teased as they walked inside. 

“I don’t need anyone” Iwaizumi said and Hiro waved it off as he walked further inside, following his wife to greet the Oikawa couple, leaving their two sons in the entrance hall. 

“You sure about this?” Iwaizumi asked as he took Oikawa’s hand in his, making the brunet look at him. 

“Not really, but I’ve kept it long enough from them. It’s almost a miracle that they didn’t notice yet” Oikawa said, a nervous tremble in his voice. Iwaizumi glanced past the brunet’s shoulder before leaning in, connecting their lips. Oikawa got over his surprised in a quarter of a second, pressing back into the contact. 

“What’s this, Iwa-chan? Are you going soft on me?” Oikawa asked, finding comfort in teasing rather than being serious. That farce he put up was a good armour to hide his nerves. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. As if you’d ever let me go soft” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa smirked. 

“Waah, so naughty, Iwa-chan” he said in a sign-song voice and the wing-spiker whacked the back of his head as they walked towards where their parents were talking. It was only after lunch and when they had seated in the living-room sofas, that Oikawa had gathered enough courage to confront them. 

He was going to tell the truth. The announcement of a new soul-pair in Japan had given him that final push to spill the beans to his parents. If Hinata would be able to face his bond, Oikawa would ace his parents. He couldn’t let that shrimp up-stage him, though the thought was fondly. 

“Mom, dad, I uhm… I have to tell you something” Oikawa said, wringing his hands together. 

“Actually, me and Hajime” he corrected and the two pair of parents shared a look, knowing that when Oikawa used Iwaizumi’s first name, it was serious. Especially when the person in question, squeezed the omega’s hand. 

“What is it sweetie?” Satsuki asked and Oikawa took a deep breath, only to have nothing come out, unable to find the words. Iwaizumi noticed his distress and took the word. 

“I promise I will take responsibility for everything” he said firmly, his grip on Oikawa’s hand tightening. His sweaty palms told Oikawa that the alpha was just as nervous as he was. Satsuki and Tomoharu frowned while Minoru raised an eyebrow, Hiro closing his eyes as he could already guess why his stern son would say those words. 

“I’m pregnant” Oikawa finally announced, shocking his parents. 

“You’re what?” Satsuki asked and Oikawa kept his head down. 

“I’m pregnant. Have been for 13 weeks” he said and Satsuki tilted her head into the beginning of a denying headshake. 

“No” she said and the omega reached into his pocket. He handed over the ultrasound picture that had been taken the previous appointment a week ago. A tense silence followed at the four parents stared at the picture while Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared an uneasy look. 

“Oh Tooru” Tomoharu sighed as Satsuki took a deep breath rubbing her forehead as Minoru and Hiro took over the picture to look at it a little closer, remaining silent. 

“We’ll find someone. Someone who can adopt-” 

“No!” Oikawa said, interrupting his mother before she could finish her sentence. 

“I- I don’t want that. I don’t want to give it away. I want to keep it” he said, directing his eyes back down. 

“Keep it? But Tooru, you’re just a child!” she said and Oikawa clenched his fists. 

“I know! I know that, but” he said and looked up. 

“How would you feel if grandpa and grandma forced you to give me away?” he asked and Satsuki flinched back. 

“T-that’s different. I was older” she said and Oikawa frowned. 

“How is it different? Are you saying that if you had been younger, you wouldn’t have loved me? That I can’t love this child because I’m younger than you were?” he asked as he leaned forward, his eyes watering as he saw his mother look away. 

“You’re too young Tooru. I’m your mother and I know what’s best for you” she said and Oikawa stood up, shaking off Iwaizumi’s hand as it tried to hold him back. 

“You’re just doing what’s best for yourself! I know that I’m young and inexperienced! Don’t you think I haven’t thought about that myself?! Why do you think I’ve only now told you?! I want this baby, mom!” he said and Iwaizumi laid hand on his shoulder. 

“Calm down” he said and Oikawa brought up a hand to rub his eyes. 

“I’m not giving it up for adoption” he said, his voice somewhat shaky but determined as he walked away. 

“Tooru! Wait! Where are you going?!” Satsuki called out as she stood up. 

“Out. All this yelling and stress is bad for the baby, so I’m going to cool down and wait until you’re cooled down too” Oikawa said before walking out of the living-room to his bedroom to pack his bag. He would go out of the house for a while, to allow everything to cool down. 

His mother was the type of person to go for a frontal confrontation and he was the same. If he stayed, they would constantly clash and he didn’t want that. He wanted his mother to understand him, not to yell at him. She didn’t have to agree with him, she didn’t even have to approve it. As long as she didn’t yell at him. 

He slung the duffel bag over his shoulder before sneaking as quietly as possible out of the door, sticking a note on it to say that they didn’t need to come and find him and that he wouldn’t ignore their calls. He just needed to be out of the house to calm down. As he walked, he picked his phone out of his pocket. 

He knew that he couldn’t go to his brother and Iwaizumi’s place was out of the question too. Those two were the places they would look for him first. Oikawa knew they wouldn’t listen and try to bring him back home, regardless whether or not he wanted to be alone. 

[Hello?]

“Hina-chan, can I stay at your place for a while?” Oikawa asked, looking at the sky in front of him.

[Hm? I’ll have to ask mom, but I’m sure she’ll agree. What happened? You sound off]

“I told them” Oikawa said and he could hear Hinata walk around, wood creaking before his voice sounded distant as he talked to his mother, asking permission for a friend to stay over for a while. 

[She says it’s okay since she’s going to my aunt’s place and she doesn’t want me to be alone, considering what happened last time she did]

“Thank you”

[No problem. Take bus 34 and get off at stop 17. I’ll wait there]

“Okay” Oikawa said before closing the call. He would inform Iwaizumi later of where he was, but for now, he just wanted to get away as fast as possible, before his parents really attempted to drag him back physically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Goodbye; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“Are you sure it’s hidden?” Hinata asked for the nth time as he turned his back to Oikawa. 

“Yes, I’m sure! For the fifth time, geez” he said, the corner of his lips trembling. 

“You look good in a crop top” he said and Hinata’s eyebrow twitched. 

“And the colour suits you too” the ace-setter added, earning another twitch. Slowly, Hinata turned around to glare at the older omega. Oikawa’s laugh resounded, unable to hold it back at the sight of the blush on the ginger’s face as he attempted to be intimidating. 

“No, really! The colour suits you, Hina-chan” Oikawa assured before slapping a hand over his mouth, his other arm around his waist. Up until now, Hinata had been able to hide the bitemark in his nape by wearing a multi-wear tube scarf, but that wasn’t allowed during volleyball practice. At least not outside Karasuno. 

Since Karasuno had been invited to Aoba Josai for a good-bye match before the third-years had to focus on their final exams, the tube scarf was no option. Hinata’s mother had given him one of her old turtleneck shirts for him to use and do with what he wanted. But since long sleeves would be too hot and the rim reached the middle of his thighs, they had re-styled it. The sleeves had come off without a problem, but the underside was something else entirely. 

Cutting a straight line in fabric was harder than it looked. So they kept cutting and cutting and cutting, like idiots, until less than half of the shirt remained. That’s when they figured out that when they folded the edge and sewed it, it didn’t matter if the cut edge was not exactly straight. But by then, the damage had already been done, leaving Hinata with a burgundy sleeveless top that stopped below his breastbone, fitting tight against his skin and uncovering his abdomen. 

Oikawa was amused. Hinata not so much. 

“Aargh, fuck it” Hinata said as he threw on a shirt above it, not caring which one. His decision not to care was the right one as not five seconds later, a car honked in front of his house. 

“Let’s go, let’s go” Oikawa said in a sing song voice as Hinata rushed to grab his bag. 

“Dateko” Hinata finished and Oikawa lifted his fist in the air. 

“Go, go. Let’s go, let’s go, Dateko!” the duo cheered enthusiastically, continuing until they were seated in the Toyota corolla, earning a confused frown from the driver. However, Iwaizumi was smarter than asking what the deal was with their weirdness. Somehow, by the time they had reached Aoba josai high school, Hinata and Oikawa had lapsed into a conversation about Shiratorizawa with Iwaizumi silently listening as he walked next to them. 

“I’m telling you! Every time he sees my face, he tells me the same thing. ‘You should have come to Shiratorizawa’. He sounds like some antagonist trying to recruit me to the dark side, like some kind of ‘come to the dark side, we have cookies’-kinda shit” Oikawa complained and Hinata made his expression as blank as he possibly could. 

“Come to Shiratorizawa, we have horses. And probably some cows and vegetables too. Our soil is very fertile” Hinata said in the best dry voice he could muster, making the seijou duo snort. 

“But Iwa-chan’s soil is very fertile too” Oikawa said and this time, it was Hinata who snorted as Iwaizumi’s face heated up red. Out of anger or embarrassment, the ginger didn’t know. But he did know that Oikawa had gotten very resistant against those scary as fuck glares. As the carrot-top watched the two interact, Hinata couldn’t help but think that Kageyama had learned from the best. 

“Right!” Oikawa said, pointing out that Hinata had said that last out loud. 

“He’s gotten so abusive! He needs to treat you right instead of hiding his embarrassment behind violence like Iwa-chan” he said and Iwaizumi glared at him. 

“Who hides his embarrassment behind violence, shitty-kawa” he gritted out but Oikawa ignored him as he smirked at the small omega next to him. 

“I’ve got an idea” he said and Hinata frowned, but wanted to go along to see where the amused glint in the ace-setter’s eyes would lead to. As they entered the gym and waked up to the Karasuno team, they were noticed by Sugawara first, who blinked at their appearance. 

His surprise caused the team to turn around and look at the cause. Hinata almost lost it as Kageyama’s face but held on as he raised two peace-signs to next to his cheeks, closing one eye in a wink while tilting his head. 

“I’m sorry I’m late” he said and felt a hand land on his head, Oikawa making the same face behind him. 

“It was my fault since I rushed him, but no harm, no foul since we didn’t start yet, right?” he asked and they stuck out their tongues at the same time. The scared and highly disturbed expression on Kageyama’s face was priceless. 

“Ack” Oikawa exclaimed as he was cuffed on the back of his head by Iwaizumi. 

“Sorry for his ridiculousness” he apologized to Karasuno’s captain before looking at Hinata. 

“Don’t go along with his plans. You’ll become as bad as he is” he warned and Hinata saluted. As Iwaizumi started dragging his own captain away, Hinata was jostled, the white and turquoise jersey dragged roughly off his shoulders. 

“You forgot your jacket, Oikawa” Kageyama said narrowed his eyes as he deepened his scowl. 

“-San” he stuck behind it reluctantly as Oikawa walked back to his junior. 

“Thank you” he said as he took over the jacket. 

“Nice wristband, Swageyama Tobiyolo” he said amused, causing Kageyama’s cheeks to heat up and the Karasuno’s members to snort and laugh, Tanaka and Tsukishima being loudest. Kageyama wrapped his fingers around the wristband he had gotten as gift from Hinata, in Karasuno’s colours. 

The two outer rims were black with a bright orange stroke in the middle, the two colours broken up by a thin line of white between them. But the main thing was that it covered the setter’s bonding mark on his wrist. 

“You told him, didn’t you?” Kageyama hissed at the middle blocker who raised his shoulders and hands with palms upwards, an innocent but guilty expression on his face, amusement filtering through the bond. Simultaneously, Hinata started running away as Kageyama chased him, cursing him under his breath. Kageyama finally got a hold on the ginger, ignoring Sugawara uselessly trying to calm them down. 

Hinata laughed as the raven’s knuckles rubbed the crown of his head roughly, his other arm wrapped around the ginger’s neck. Both of them gave a huff of breath at the wasted energy, but remained in their position with Kageyama’s arm around the middle blocked and Hinata holding onto the muscled forearm. 

“Don’t wear his jersey anymore. Also, don’t get too close to him” Kageyama grumbled into Hinata’s ear and the ginger tilted his head, feeling the possessive feeling though their bond. 

“I forgot my jersey at home when we were rushing to get here. Iwaizumi-san was already there when I barely pulled on my shirt” Hinata explained and Kageyama huffed, still not satisfied. 

“Don’t” Hinata said, suddenly serious as he could guess what Kageyama was attempting to do when the bonding mark in Hinata’s nape throbbed. 

“You can’t. Not here” Hinata said, resisting the urge to cover his nape so Kageyama wouldn’t be able to pull the collar down to assure himself that his mark was still there by biting once more. 

“I didn’t go through all the trouble of making this so you could make it go to naught. It’s still there, see” Hinata said lowering the collar just enough to show Kageyama a hint of the bite-mark. 

“I know. I just can’t control it” the raven said and Hinata reached up to pet his hair fondly, his feelings resounding through the bond, mellowing out Kageyama’s. Touching had become normal to them, to the point it was practically impossible for them not to have contact. 

Sometimes, Hinata found himself looking for an excuse in class so he could go outside. His feelings always seemed to call Kageyama out and they ended up not getting any further than under the stair-case before starting to make out. Hinata wasn’t sure whose feelings drew out who, but the only thing that counted was the fact that they needed to touch the other as much as possible. It was automatic, mindless and got even worse the more they got used to sharing their feelings. 

In the beginning, it had been weird, wondering whose feelings they were really feeling. But once they synced up, none of that mattered since they both felt the same. It didn’t matter who felt it first, the other was never far off anyway. Contact didn’t come only in the form of making out. It also came in little things like holding hands, ruffling hair, shoulders leaning against each other, one-armed hugs or even full hugs, fingers brushing. 

Really, even the smallest contact was enough and felt calming as well as overwhelming. Hinata wondered what it would be like if they were to have intercourse when they weren’t in their cycle. The arm around his chest tightened as Kageyama lowered his head with the smallest of sounds. 

“Don’t think about things like that in public, dumbass” he mumbled beneath his breath and Hinata’s cheeks flushed. 

“Wha- How did you know I was thinking about that?” he hissed as he tightened his grip on the raven’s arm, digging his nails into the skin. 

“I don’t know, I just did” Kageyama said and Hinata turned his head in an attempt to look at him. That was something they had discovered recently. After being apart for a period of time, when they craved contact the most, they searched each other out, connecting deeper than their usual levels to the point they could pretty much guess what the other was thinking. It was some freakish type of telepathy they would have to ask Nagasawa-sensei about at their next appointment. For now, it was rather troubling. 

“Yeah, just like you did yesterday evening. I could practically feel you beat one off, you know” the ginger hissed, cursing the fact that there clearly didn’t seem to be any problem with long distances in between them. 

“I was at home, not in public” Kageyama hissed back and Hinata huffed. 

“As if you never thought about it in class” he muttered back and felt rather than saw Kageyama’s face flushing. 

“If the nauseating lovebirds would actually join warm-up, that would be great” Tsukishima’s voice said lazy but loud enough for practically the whole gym to hear, causing a few to snort as Kageyama flipped the blonde beta off as he straightened up, letting his arm linger a little longer around Hinata’s shoulders before they stepped away from each other. 

Luckily for them, the hints of arousal that had been bubbling up in their bond, disappeared as soon as they stepped onto court. Much to their relief, being soul-pairs did nothing to their addiction to volleyball. And while Hinata’s thirst for spikes did tend to be overpowering, it was not enough to make Kageyama react to it, putting the game before his personal feelings. 

Besides, Hinata’s thirst for hitting spikes had already been overpowering even without their bond, so Kageyama had already gotten used it. Even so, Hinata was not addressing Kageyama as his alpha, but as setter of their team. A setter who had to keep the game as highest priority at all times. 

It was funny, how it worked out for them, unable to concentrate on anything but each other, only to forget their bond as soon as they stepped on court. But in a way, Hinata had expected nothing else from them. The middle-blocked held his breath as he jumped, feeling the ball hit his palm, sending it straight back down to the ground on the opponent’s court. 

“Lol, no” Hinata said as he looked at Kindaichi with a smirk, holding back a sadistic chuckle as the turnip-head clicked with his tongue. From the corner of his eye, he caught Oikawa shake with his head to a song that played only for him to hear. But Hinata could already guess which song Oikawa was thinking at by the sassy head-shake, especially considering that they had listened the song during their morning-run. 

Because it was such a catchy, if not annoying, song, Hinata couldn’t stop his head from bobbing along. The first song, turned into the next one, somehow guessing which song the other was thinking off. Though Hinata almost got too distracted to receive a ball. He dropped in his stance, only to have the ball impact on the ground closer than he had expected. The ball hitting his groin had not been the first one to land there, and not at that power either. 

“Ah fuck, shit! That was so my bad!” Kindaichi said as Hinata looked up at him with watery eyes, mostly because of shock. 

“You again?” he hissed before straightened up, releasing a breath. He took notice of the raised eyebrows send to him for his lack of reaction and he just huffed. 

“I came prepared this time” he said rapping his knuckles against the cup protecting his groin. 

“Besides, it was my fault for not properly receiving” Hinata said and Kageyama huffed. 

“And here I though you got better” he said and Hinata glared at him. 

“I’m pretty good at receiving. You of all people should know that best” he said and Kageyama’s cheeks reddened as Oikawa snorted. 

“N-no! I-I don’t mean it l-like that” Hinata said, his cheeks infected by Kageyama’s blush. 

“Just shut up, dumbass” the setter said as he covered his eyes with his hand, arousal pulsing through their bond as they both didn’t need a picture to be drawn by which kind of receiving Oikawa had thought of across the net, immediately sending the soul-pair’s thought into the gutter as the Karasuno players ignored them, already getting used to the implications accidentally given. 

Hinata was glad they managed to focus on the game that continued, even if Kageyama was all over him as soon as they stepped out of the gym. Hinata’s back hit the wall, their lips connecting passionately. Kageyama’s arms were wrapped around Hinata’s back, holding the middle blocker close against his body. 

“K-Kageyama, w-we can’t” Hinata panted as he attempted to pull away from the kiss lavished on him. It was really against himself that he was struggling most, his hands braiding into onyx locks without being able to stop himself. 

“I-Iwaizumi-san is driving Oikawa-san and I b-back home” the ginger said and shivered at the growl rumbling in Kageyama’s chest. 

“I don’t like it, him at your place” the setter said and Hinata looked at him. 

“Nothing is happening between us except stupid dance-off’s with Natsu” he said and leaned forward to press his lips against his mate’s. 

“Besides, if you want, you can stay over for dinner too. As long as you let me know when, so I can inform my mom” he said and this seemed to calm the alpha down. After a drawn out kiss that involved a little too much tongue to be innocent, the duo walked outside. They were at the car before Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but they didn’t mind. 

“Tobio, want me to drop you off too? I’m going that direction anyway” Iwaizumi suggested and Kageyama easily but humbly agreed. Hinata and Kageyama sat on the backseat of the car, Oikawa in front. The ace-setter whistled low as Kageyama tipped Hinata’s chin up for a kiss before getting out of the car, sending a narrow eyed look at the older omega. 

“I feel like I’m hated” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi drove his car back onto the road. Hinata pulled up his legs and rested his forehead against it, hiding his red face. Kissing while they were alone was one thing, even going further was fine. But kissing in front of someone else, was definitely a first. Hinata had no trouble guessing it was because Oikawa was staying with him and the prank they had pulled earlier. Iwaizumi shared the same thoughts, though he did voice them out loud. 

“Hmm? I don’t know that car” Hinata said as he noticed the slick grey car in front of his house, one Oikawa recognized, his face paling. 

“It’s my mom” he said and Iwaizumi looked at him. 

“You’re going to be okay?” he asked and the brunet looked at the car before giving a nod. Still, they snuck inside, being as quiet as possible. Well, mostly it was Oikawa too scared to alert anyone inside and shushing Hinata. They heard voices from the living-room and Oikawa couldn’t help but get closer, curious as to what they conversation was about. 

“He is so young and he has his whole life in front of him” a soft voice spoke up, one unfamiliar to Hinata, but judging by the look on Oikawa’s face, it was his mother. 

“Sometimes I wonder, did I go wrong somewhere? Did I fail to raise him correctly? Didn’t I give him enough love for him to have to go look for it with Hajime-kun? Should I have done more to stop them from getting along?” the same voice said and Oikawa looked down on the ground with a sad look, a hand resting on his still flat stomach. 

“Is it my fault that he grew up so fast?” the voice asked and Hinata could just hear his mother smile in her voice as she answered. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, to have a son who is able to make such mature decisions after thinking about them? I’d say that it’s splendid proof that you have done a perfect job raising him” she said and Oikawa’s head shot up in the direction of the door. 

“Teen pregnancy is hard because people like to punish them for being irresponsible and behaving recklessly. For their so-called stupidity. But most of the times, teen -pregnancies are hard on parents too. It’s okay to feel ashamed and crushed” Sachi said and Oikawa’s brows furrowed. 

“It hard for parents to give up their child and realize that they are no longer the little bundles of trouble and joy you saw growing up” the ginger’s mother said and there was a sob on the other side of the door, one that had Oikawa take a step close to the door. 

“Tooru-kun is your son, Oikawa-san, and he will always be your son, no matter how old he gets or how mature he becomes. Him having a child will not change that fact” Sachi said and Hinata saw Oikawa’s hands tremble. 

“I know and I will always love him. But I wonder when exactly he grew up so much, even though I was right there” the other voice came, clearly strained. Oikawa threw open the door, not allowing his mother to be startled before he landed on his knees besides her, wrapping his arms around her neck. 

“I’m scared” Oikawa said, his voice shaking just as much as his hands. 

“I’m scared, mom” the ace-setter said and sobbed. 

“I don’t want to let this little alien down. I want to be a good parent, like you and like dad. I want to pass on what you have taught me. I want to love this child like you love me. I want to know what you feel like every time you look at me. But I’m scared that I won’t ever be as good as you” Oikawa ranted and Sachi stood up, smiling at the stunned look on the beautiful brunette’s face. 

“Let’s leave them alone for now” she said as she closed the door behind her as Oikawa’s mother wrapped her arms around her son, crying with him. Hinata smiled at his mother as he followed her into the kitchen. 

“You’re not getting rid of me any-time soon. Being bonded doesn’t mean that I’ll leave you behind” he said and Sachi huffed. 

“And here I thought you’d hurry and move in with Kageyama-kun so I got rid of one of two tornados in the house. Haah, it would be so much calmer if you’d be Kageyama-kun’s trouble now” she said and Hinata huffed affronted. Though he couldn’t help but smile as his mother blinked away a few stray tears that had welled up. 

It was unsurprising when Tooru decided to go back home with his mother, though Sachi didn’t let them go without fussing over the tall brunet and shoving a Tupperware box full of food in the smaller brunette’s hands, assuring them both that if something was wrong, their door was always open for them. Hinata was rubbing his hair dry after taking a bath as he walked into the living-room, directing his eyes at the TV that showed an important announcement. 

“Looks like they announced it” Sachi said as she stepped up next to her son. 

“Honestly, they could have waited to put in in the journal instead of airing it in such a spectacular way” she huffed and Hinata swallowed thickly. There was no going around it now. The new soul-pair announcement had been made. 

“Nii-chan!” Natsu yelled as she jumped on her brother’s back, shaking him out of his daze. 

“Your cellphone has been ringing for five minutes already!” the young ginger said, overexaggerating as she pointed at Hinata’s cellphone on the coffee-table. As he flipped his phone open, not bothered by his sister’s weight on his back, he realized that it would take way less time for the team to figure it out. Though Nishinoya and Sugawara had only asked him if Kageyama and him were the soul-pair since the date of bonding matched up, Hinata didn’t know if he was able to lie to them. 

Instead, he chose to ignore it for now and instead warn Kageyama, though it wasn’t necessary since he had gotten the same messages. Since neither of them knew what to do, it was likely best to dodge the question and hope they would figure out to keep it a secret. The last thing anyone needed on top of the final exams, was extra stress from the announcement. But that was not something the government cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. Goodbye; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Things had changed in Kageyama’s life. It had started when he had entered high school and met Hinata again. Kageyama would have never dared to guess that Hinata would become his mate, his other half. Yet here they were, laying in each other’s arms on the last day of the final training camp with the third-years before they said goodbye. But that was not the only thing that had changed. It was the most important thing, though. 

The setter looked up from where he was nuzzling his nose into the mop of orange at the sound of soft rustling of fabric. His eyes met Yamaguchi’s, who stared at their position with wide eyes. Kageyama couldn’t really blame him. Hinata and him had never been overly touchy feeling in front of the team. Yes, they touched and their touches lingered longer than was considered platonic, but they never went above the friendly level that Nishinoya and Tanaka also displayed. 

But in the middle of the night, Hinata had crawled into Kageyama’s futon and the setter was not going to pass up the chance of holding the ginger. Alas how they ended up with Hinata with one leg hiked up against Kageyama’s hip, the other locked between the setter’s legs. Their bodies were pressed flush together with Hinata holding onto Kageyama’s waist while using the setter’s upper-arm as pillow. The alpha’s arm, though asleep and tingly, was curled protectively around the ginger, his other hand resting on the muscled and bared thigh. 

Kageyama lifted his finger to his lips, signalling Yamaguchi to remain quiet, making the pinch server blush. If Kageyama got to choose, they would be like this all the time. But he knew that that was impossible. Nishinoya and Sugawara had already made the connection between the hot news of the Japanese soul-pair and them. If they continued to be openly affectionate, it would only be a matter of time before someone outside their volleyball club would figure it out and expose them. Even if it would be purely on accident, it would have consequences that neither him or Hinata wanted. 

For Kageyama, the publicity they would receive came second. His first concern was his own mother. Even he himself was not sure what she would do if she found out. Until now, he had been able to hide it, quite well actually. His father had noticed it immediately when the setter had passed by right after bonding. His father had no problem with it. In fact, he even wanted to meet Hinata. But his mother would make a huge deal out of it, no doubt. 

After finding out that Mai had gone to Hinata’s house to threaten him and talk down on him, Kageyama had been weary of her. Sayuri and Toshi had helped him by giving him a scent neutralizing perfume. But there was nothing more they could do for him at the moment. Not until Mai signed the custody papers, which she had no intention of doing. 

Slightly disgusted, Kageyama had realized that to his mother, he was nothing more than a peon in her journey to wealth. He wasn’t even counted as human and never really had been. Since his birth, Mai had planned out his life in order for her to get as much money as possible. It was also the reason why she didn’t sign the divorce papers. 

It wasn’t like she was bonded to Toshi, they never really had bonded. But Mai was not willing to give up the money Toshi made, as she felt like he would all spend it on Sayuri. Which was rather logical, since Toshi and Sayuri were bonded and lived together. Yet Kageyama’s mother held onto Toshi’s wallet like a leech. 

It scared Kageyama, how he saw his mother lately. He never really wanted to hate her, but he couldn’t prevent himself from stopping with loving her. It sort of saddened him how much she gave him chills and how much he wanted to get away from her. He felt the almost overpowering need to protect Hinata from her, something he knew he should never do. It wasn’t right that he felt the need to protect his mate from his mother. 

A whimper slipped past Hinata’s lips as he tightened his grip on the setter’s waist, catching Kageyama’s thoughts through the bond. Kageyama’s brow furrowed as he leaned down to kiss the ginger’s mop of hair, combing his fingers through the back awkwardly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay” he shushed the sleeping omega, closing his eyes as he tried to calm the ginger down through the bond like Hinata mostly did for him. Kageyama was a heck of a lot worse in it though. He knew that if he wanted to calm Hinata down, he first needed to calm himself down. 

With a sigh, he detangled himself from the omega, who made grabby hands for him, a frown appearing on his face. Kageyama quickly pulled his sweater over his head to hand it over to the ginger, who clutched onto the garment before returning to his deep sleep. He made eye-contact with Yamaguchi before the two of them slipped out of the room with their toiletries. 

“You know, not to be rude, but if you’re not comfortable with romantic PDA, I would advise not to do that” Yamaguchi said as the two of them made their way to the washing-rooms, the sun slowly coming up, though it was still rather early. 

“It’s not like we’re not comfortable with PDA, but it’s more like we can’t” Kageyama sad, covering his yawn with his hand. 

“You can’t? Are you afraid of what the team will think?” Yamaguchi asked and the setter shook his head. 

“My mother is against us, so she doesn’t know yet. But she’s a bit obsessive and I wouldn’t be surprised if she had spies in school” Kageyama said and Yamaguchi stared at him, watching a scowl appear on the setter’s face, replacing the mellow, slightly blissful look that had been there from waking up with his mate in his arms. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Yamaguchi. Don’t say it” Kageyama said, knowing that Yamaguchi was thinking something among the lines of ‘as expected from the king’s family’. Yamaguchi was influenced by Tsukishima, but it wasn’t a subject Kageyama wanted to touch. He could barely figure out his own relationship with Hinata, let alone trying to make sense of the relationship between Yamaguchi and the blonde salt-shaker. 

Kageyama wasn’t dumb or blind and neither was he ignorant. He just didn’t feel the need to interfere in the relationship between his two fellow first-years. But not interfering didn’t mean that he didn’t notice the way Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima sometimes. It had lessened, but it was still there. He could somehow understand the look, but he didn’t want to name it. 

It wasn’t his business, it was Yamaguchi’s. Judging by the way the pinch server smiled at him, his lack of interest was appreciated. However, as soon as they entered the washing-room, Yamaguchi’s smile fell. If men told stories with their backs, Kuroo and Tsukishima’s backs told a very raunchy story. 

Kuroo’s back was covered in scratched while Tsukishima’s was covered in bite-marks, all but his nape. At their appearance, the duo turned to look over their shoulder, Kuroo giving a small hum around his toothbrush. 

“Morning” Kageyama greeted lazily before taking place at one of the sinks. 

“Morning” the Nekoma captain greeted back before turning back to the mirror in front of him. 

“I thought we were up the earliest” he said and Kageyama gave a hum. 

“Probably” he admitted, glancing back at Yamaguchi brushing past them to the showers. Kageyama was shaving the morning-stubble off his chin when Hinata walked inside with Nishinoya. The setter had to swallow thickly at the sight of Hinata in his sweater, which was obviously too big for him. 

“You could have woken me up, asshole” Hinata said as he dropped his head in between the alpha’s shoulder-blades. 

“You never wake me up either” Kageyama said, earning a grunt. 

“Hmm? Chibi-chan? You’re bonded?” Kuroo asked and Hinata was immediately awake, slapping his hand over the back of his neck as he rose his red face to look at the older alpha. His reaction was the only answer Kuroo needed, shifting is eyes between Kageyama dryly looking at him and Hinata’s wide eyes. He raised his hands, one holding his toothbrush. 

“I won’t tell a soul, don’t worry. But you might want to cover that up better. I expect Yaku to come through that door any second, no doubt dragging Lev behind. I don’t know if he’ll be able to keep his mouth shut” the raven warned and Hinata unwrapped the tube scarf from his wrist to pull it over his head. 

“Not to say something bad, but are you sure? It’s okay to be inspired by the new soul-pair, but you’re still young, you know” he said, sounding slightly worried. 

“You don’t need to worry” Kageyama said, attempting to not sound defensive and miserably failing. 

“Okay, okay. No need to get so uptight” Kuroo said and Hinata jabbed his elbow in Kageyama’s waist, distracting him from an innocent comment that had hit him harder than expected. Kuroo wasn’t the first one to ask, but Kageyama couldn’t help but be overly defensive when someone doubted their bond. If they had met when they had been older, nobody would have questioned them bonding. 

But they were a soul-pair, defiant from the normal bonds. There was no way for their bond to be broken by something other than death, which was something Kageyama didn’t even want to think about. He was well aware that they were young, too young to be bonded for life and to fully understand what that meant. 

They understood it, but they had no idea what the future held in store. But wasn’t that the same no matter what age? They were a soul-pair, they were already different from normal pairs, their ages wouldn’t change that. It would only mean that they would grow up together, next to each other. Kageyama saw no problem with that. 

Despite the tense morning, the day ended on a peaceful note. Well, how peaceful it could be with Yaku chasing Lev and Kuroo for pissing him off by taking a distance illusion photograph that made it seem as if the libero was a child holding Kuroo and Lev’s hands. 

Bokuto couldn’t stop crying while his team, especially Akaashi, was so done with his shit because no matter how much Bokuto claimed that they wouldn’t see each other again, he and the pretty setter were obviously courting. Kuroo and Bokuto’s theatrics were useless too, since they would be going to the same college, surprisingly enough considering the difference in their intelligence. 

Daichi would be going to the same college, but unlike Kuroo and Bokuto who would be living together, Daichi would be staying in the dorms. Sugawara and Asahi had together, entered a different college while the big bear would be moving in with Nishinoya on the libero’s request, that was really more of a demand. It was almost amusing how the three schools split up without actually splitting up. 

“I’m glad you’re coming home with me” Hinata said as he held onto Kageyama’s jersey as the Alpha pedalled the ginger’s bike over the mountain, his knees knocking against the steering-wheel every so often when he didn’t spread his legs properly. 

“You’ll see them again. Don’t act like they’re moving all the way across the country” the setter said and Hinata huffed. 

“I know, but it’s just… we won’t get to play with them anymore” he said and Kageyama glanced back without turning his head. 

“You really think those three won’t show up unannounced whenever they feel like it and have time?” he asked and Hinata looked at him. 

“You think so?” he asked and Kageyama frowned. 

“How should I know? It’s something I wouldn’t put past them, since Suga-san would probably drag Daichi-san and Asahi-san along whether they wanted to or not” he said and Hinata smiled. 

“You’re right. It does sound like a Suga-san thing to do” he said and Kageyama was just glad he had been able to stop the ginger from crying again like he had done before together with Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Yachi. 

“Ah” Hinata said, drawing Kageyama’s attention again. 

“What?” he asked and Hinata held up his phone. 

“They got Goshiki drunk. He’s sending butt-pictures” he said, causing Kageyama to hit the brakes and send Hinata crashing into his back, his cell-phone taking a dive to the ground. 

“Oi!” Hinata exclaimed, barely having held on from falling off the uncomfortable rack he was sitting on. 

“Butt-pictures?! How do you even have his number?!” Kageyama hissed and Hinata reached down to pick up his phone again. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, he’s sending them to group conversations” he said and showed the picture that was indeed a selfie of a very naked butt with Tendou laughing in the background. 

“That’s gross” Kageyama said before he started pedalling again. 

“True” Hinata said, sounding as if there was a continuation on that but one he wasn’t going to say out loud. Kageyama started pedalling again, hearing a short sound. 

“What was that?” he asked and Hinata hummed. 

“What was what?” he asked and Kageyama frowned, sitting back down once he got back to speed. It took a while before they reached the Hinata residence, where Hinata complained about his numb ass. 

“I’m home!” the ginger called as he took off his shoes, bracing himself at the sound of footsteps running over. Kageyama startled slightly as Hinata was practically tackled by a flash of orange. 

“Ack! Natsu! You’re choking me!” Hinata complained with a smile on his face as he curled his arms around his miniature version. 

“We’re having nabe today!” the mini-Hinata said excited and Hinata looked at her. 

“Is that so?” he asked and put her back down, her eyes now locked onto Kageyama. 

“Who’s this guy?” she asked and Hinata flicked her forehead. 

“Language” he warned before glancing up at Kageyama. 

“He’s Kageyama, from the volleyball club. He’s staying here tonight” he said and laid a hand on the smaller ginger’s head. 

“Kageyama, this is Natsu, my little monster of a sister” he said and flinched when said little monster kicked his shin. 

“Greetings” Kageyama said, hoping he wasn’t too brusque and scared the mini-Hinata off. The middle blocker snorted as Natsu tilted her head. 

“Greetings? Really, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata said amused and Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched. What else was he supposed to say? 

“Shou-chan?” a soft voice came from within the house before a head popped out into the hallways. 

“Ah, you must be Kageyama-kun? Kageyama Tobio, right?” the short-haired raven asked as she stepped into the hallways, wiping her hands on the towel hanging from her apron. 

“Yes, ma’am” Kageyama said and Hinata snorted again. 

“Sachi is fine, if you’re comfortable with that” the bubbly looking woman said with a smile. 

“We’ll be starting dinner soon. Shou-chan, why don’t you go help Kageyama-kun get settled in and wash your hands” she said and Hinata gave a nod. Kageyama followed Hinata up to the second floor where the gingered opened a fusama. 

“I’ll bring the guest futon” Hinata said and Kageyama stepped into the room. Unlike what he had expected, the room was clean, no clothes thrown around or anything else that could be considered messy. A pale beige square hardcover book on the desk, drew Kageyama’s attention, making him put down his bag in favour of picking up the book. 

He startled when several loose leaves of paper fluttered to the ground. Curiously, he crouched down to pick them up, recognizing his own face in profile as he wiped away sweat with the back of his wrist, his eyes focussed away from the drawing. 

“Aaah!” Hinata cried, causing Kageyama to drop the book in shock. 

“Don’t look at that!” Hinata wailed as he dropped the futon next to the bed. 

“Why not?” Kageyama asked as he crouched down to pick up the sketchbook and hold it high above his head so Hinata couldn’t reach it. They both were fully aware that if Hinata really wanted, he could easily get the book back with just a single jump. 

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Hinata said as he clutched at the front of Kageyama’s jersey. 

“But you’re good” the alpha said and Hinata looked down. 

“Can I see more?” the raven asked and Hinata’s fists tightened in his jersey. 

“A-after dinner” he said and looked up. 

“Just don’t look in my nightstand, okay” he said, his face aflame which only made Kageyama more curious to what was in the nightstand. 

“Boys! We’re starting! If you don’t hurry up, we’ll eat everything!” Sachi called from down at the stairs and Hinata took a step back. 

“She’s serious. Nabe is a war-zone, just so you know. I think mom is trying to test you by making it Nabe” he said and Kageyama frowned, putting the sketchbook back onto the desk. 

“What do you mean?” he asked and Hinata looked at him. 

“Just don’t be afraid to eat. There are no bonds when it comes to Nabe” he said seriously and Kageyama frowned deeper, following after the ginger. It was only when they started eating that Kageyama understood the warning. Upfront, the Hinatas were very friendly, until Sachi announced that it was ready. 

From then on, it became a war-zone. Suddenly, Kageyama knew the reason why Hinata was able to eat so fast without choking during the BBQ on their first training-camp. Neither of the three shorties showed any mercy as they picked out the food from the large pot. 

Kageyama wondered how it was possible for them to be able to talk through it and ask if he wasn’t going to eat. Thank god there was rice, and the young omega, who dropped a few pieces of meat on top of his rice. 

“You sure you had enough to eat? I can whip up some fried rice, if you want” Hinata said as Kageyama entered the bedroom, rubbing his hair dry. 

“I’m fine. I had three bowls of rice, so I’m cool” he said and Hinata stood up. 

“Okay, I’m taking my bath” he said and Kageyama nodded, waiting until the ginger was out of the room and had closed the door. He sat down on the bed with the sketchbook, opening it to look through the sketched one by one and study them. There were drawings of plants and animals, vegetables or even Natsu and Sachi. There was even a realistic drawing of three people, two who sat down-stairs and one man who Kageyama hadn’t seen. He presumed that it was Hinata’s father, who it likely was. 

But why wasn’t he here? Did he work late? Hinata mentioned his mother and his sister, but never his father. It was as if he was avoiding that subject all together. Did it have something to do with what was in the nightstand? Glancing back at the door, Kageyama put aside the sketchbook, leaning forward to the nightstand. 

As he opened the nightstand, he found a bottle of lube, something he had in his own nightstand but unopened, unlike Hinata’s. Next to it was a dust bag, one Kageyama couldn’t resist opening. He blinked confused at the somewhat recognizable shape, but the colour was off, the shape too pointed and the surface too smooth. It took Kageyama a full minute of staring at it before he finally made the link, right as the door opened. 

“Kageyama, I got some sportsdri-” Hinata started but cut himself off as his eyes fell on what Kageyama was holding up in plain sight. 

“Why do you have this?” the alpha asked as he looked at the ginger whose face was aflame as he slammed the door closed behind him. 

“I told you not to look in there!” Hinata hissed as he attempted to snatch the toy back, only to have Kageyama pull it out of his reach before he could. 

“Why do you have this?” the raven repeated and held the middle blocker on a distance with his free hand on his shoulder. 

“Kageyama, give it back” Hinata said but Kageyama wasn’t giving up yet. 

“Just answer my question” he said and Hinata looked away, his face still bright red. 

“Oh god, don’t make me fucking say it, idiot. Why else would I have a toy if not to use it?” he mumbled and Kageyama dropped the toy so he could grab Hinata’s cheeks to make him look up at him. 

“You have me, though. You don’t need these shitty toys or whatever. If you feel needy, just call me, dumbass” he said and deep down, he knew it was irrational to be jealous of a toy, but he was. 

“You weren’t before, after the first time we mated” Hinata said soft as he averted his eyes down. 

“My heats got worse and worse, so I asked Nagasawa-sensei what to do to relief the urge” he said and Kageyama lifted his head once more to connect their lips. Hinata made a surprised sound, his eyes shooting towards the door before they closed, unable not to answer to Kageyama’s lips moulding against his. When Kageyama finally pulled back, they were panting slightly. 

“I know, and I should have been there. I should have realized what we were sooner. But you have me now, so you don’t need this kind of shit. Next time, if you want to have sex, call me and I’ll come over” he said and Hinata huffed. 

“I don’t want to do it here where my mom and baby sis are, though” he said and Kageyama narrowed his eyes slightly. 

“Then we’ll go to a love-hotel like we did during our last cycle” he said and Hinata blushed at that reminded how they had ended up seeking out a love hotel and had gotten some weird looks from the counter-worker and the people coming in and outside. 

While Hinata wasn’t too keen on that happening again, it was unavoidable as long as their parents were home. Besides, to Hinata, Kageyama’s home was off limits and the setter knew this. Kageyama also didn’t want a repeat of last time to happen. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	17. Secrets; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Kageyama was feeling restless for some reason. It wasn’t because of the practice match against Dateko they had next week, he was already looking forward to it, eager to know just how the iron wall would hold up against his and Hinata’s new serves. Hell, even he himself hadn’t seen his mate’s new serve. He knew what Hinata had been working on since there was no way for them to keep secrets from each other, but he had yet to see it.

When he had developing it, he hadn’t been all that confident about it because the success rate had still be so-so. However, when he asked their coach about what it was, Ukai couldn’t stop the grin that made him look like a demon ready to eat a piece of meat. However, he never said a single letter besides ‘You’ll see’ and ‘Soon’ before laughing in a weird, bad-guy way.

Kageyama had gotten slightly disturbed by it and hadn’t asked again, instead turning to bug his mate about it. Hinata had gotten enough of his prying and had simply said that as soon as he got a 7 out of 10 success rate, he would show it. It had been after practice the day before that Hinata had grinned at him, telling him to look out for his serve during their practice match against Dateko.

Of course, it had riled Kageyama right up and he couldn’t wait to see what Hinata had been practicing on. There was no way that that could be the cause of his restlessness. Neither was it his trip to the hospital where some people from outside their usual crew would be present at their tests for the first time.

No, it was his mother.

For some reason, she had stopped pushing Omiai files onto him and hadn’t set any meetings up anymore. Ever since he had bonded with Hinata, almost a year ago, she had not said anything about him bonding or marrying. She gave him these pleased, little smiled that he doubted had anything to do with him even if they were send his way. She looked at him expectantly, as if she was waiting for something. Kageyama got the creeps from it.

Right before he had left for his appointment at the hospital, his mother had stopped him at the door. ‘Are you going out?’ she had asked, to which Kageyama had given an affirming grunt, not really wanting to talk to her.

He hadn’t really exchanged any conversations with her since he had talked with his father for the first time. She didn’t even look the least bit put off with that, or with the seriously lacking response. She had just waved him off with a smile, telling him to have a nice time.

Even now, as the bus approached the stop he needed and pressed the button to warn the driver, he could feel his skin crawling. As soon as the bus had come to a stop, Kageyama got off and pushed his hands into the pockets of his track-pants.

He walked the rest of the way to the entrance of the hospital next to the bus-stop. His eyes immediately landed on the ginger he was looking for without even really trying. It went automatically, as if he had a GPS tracker in his brain leading him straight to his mate.

Immediately, light brown eyes rose up to him, even though they were still too far to actually make out the colour of each other’s eyes. In the time that had passed, Hinata had changed but little. He had grown, finally reaching above the 165 mark. His hair had gotten slightly longer, his muscles a little more prominent.

Not unlike his own sporty outfit, Hinata wore a loose white shirt that definitely belonged to Kageyama with the way it slipped off his shoulders and reached his thighs, his hand shoved into the knee-long jogging. Kageyama could see how the muscles in Hinata’s arms moved as he took his hands out of his pockets, wearing a casual, if not smug, smirk on his lips as he waited for Kageyama.

From the outside, the middle blocker looked calm, but through the bond, Kageyama could feel just how impatient his mate was. Yet, Kageyama, little shit he was, forced his feet to walk slowly, almost going slower, much to Hinata’s irritation as the ginger’s eyebrow twitched. If Kageyama focussed, he could feel the raw material of the wall against his fingertips like a phantom touch.

_Get your ass here, you stupid Alpha._

The thoughts that were projected through the bond caused Kageyama to walk faster, widening his steps to bridge more space with littler effort. Once they had figured that they could project thoughts if they focussed enough on their feelings and their bond, they had gotten really skilled with it, sometimes even finding it easier to communicate that way.

Sadly, cheating on tests was not possible, but communicating this way while in different classes was no problem. When they had told Nagasawa this when they had first mentioned this skill, she had been over the top. Even them telling her that it wasn’t really reading, but more of a guessing and knowing, hadn’t discouraged her in the slightest. Alas, the reason they were focussing on their mental connection.

Kageyama sort of hoped that the results wouldn’t be changed too much because he couldn’t stop thinking about his mate and how he had moved in bed under him not two days ago. And if it did, too bad, because it didn’t stop Kageyama from cupping his mate’s cheeks as soon as he as close enough.

As he leaned down, Hinata eagerly angled his head up in a way that had become natural for them, their lips meeting with perfectionated ease. It was something they had been doing until they had made it a form of art. Their lips hungrily moved together, soft wet smacks resounding as Kageyama captured and released the omega’s lower lip.

He changed the angle of his head before brushing the tip of his tongue across the seam of Hinata’s sinful lips. Hinata’s hands that had been resting on his hips, shifted to his back, one roaming up to rest between his shoulder blades and the other remaining against his waist as he parted his lips wider to give Kageyama all the access he wanted.

The setter shifted the position of his own hands, one slipping to the ginger’s neck, his thumb remaining on the omega’s chin to caress the smooth jawbone while his other curled around the smaller waist. He revelled in the way Hinata’s spine had to arch in order to deal with the difference in height when Kageyama pulled their bodies together.

With more self-restrained Kageyama wanted to have in that moment, he pulled back from the intoxicating lips to admire his handy-work with a lightly heaving chest. Hinata was panting slightly, his heavy eyes directed at his alpha, his cheeks flushed and his lips plumper and pinker than before, shining with a light sheen of saliva.

_Perfect._

The thought fluttering through their bond accompanied by heavy arousal and longing, made the two teenagers chuckle.

“It’s only been like two days since we last saw each other and we’re already like this. We’re no different than animals” Hinata said, amused thought there was a seriousness to his voice. Honestly, it was kind of bothersome that they were unable to be apart for longer than three days before feeling the overwhelming urge to find the other and be together in every way possible.

“It’s your fault” Kageyama said and Hinata’s expression feel.

“Haah?!” he breathed harshly and Kageyama lowered his hand from the ginger’s cheek, giving a light peck to the lips he knew like no other.

“You’re just too damned cute” he said before stepping away from the omega but leaving his arm around the small but muscled waist, leading his mate into the hospital. After returning to the same place for almost a year, they were quite well-known. They knew where they had to be and they knew how to get there. All they had to do was greet the receptionist and they would be on their way to the deepest part of the hospital.

This time it was neurology, where they were greeted by Nagasawa and four other men. Two neurologists from the hospital and two neuroscientists from Japan’s top university, at least according to the beta doctor who re-introduced them. She was already familiar with Hinata and Kageyama’s short brain-span when it didn’t involve something of their interest.

Neither Kageyama nor Hinata could be bothered with remembering their names and instead just gave a friendly nod of their heads as greeting before following after Nagasawa inside the room that was split up in three rooms. Two of the rooms looked the same, the same size of a doctor’s office, while the third one was the length of the two rooms together with a mirror-glass that gave view into the both rooms at the same time.

Kageyama and Hinata were spilt up, sitting in the chair with their backs towards the wall that separated them as two doctors attached different patches to their bodies, asking them to take off their top so they could add the heart-monitor to the brain-monitor that were both displayed on the computer-screens in the observation room.

“King, Queen, can you hear me?” Nagasawa’s voice came, keeping their names a secret even though the men besides her could easily find out everything about them since they’ve seen their faces. Kageyama knew it was for the recordings, but Hinata had made him chose between Swageyama or king, so he had chosen the lesser of two evils. He had retaliated by giving him the name queen, though.

“Yeah” he answered, reminding himself to focus on the tests instead of the doctor adjusting the patches on his pec.

“Just a reminder, but the procedure will go like this. We will start by asking a few questions and you just need to answer them, it doesn’t matter if you lie or not. After those, we will ask King a question, which Queen will have to answer. Any questions?” Nagasawa asked and Kageyama shook with his head, unable to hear Hinata’s response through the wall, but feeling the same through the bond.

When the doctor in his room was dismissed and closed the door behind him as he entered the observation-room, Kageyama was left alone. Something he didn’t like to be, yet the bond was a comfort he instinctively focussed on. Almost like a dolphin, who was able to sleep with part of his brain.

“We’ll start with the questions you both have to answer. First one, favourite colour?” she asked, her voice coming through the speakers.

“Orange” Kageyama answered immediately and pretty cliché-like, but he couldn’t help it.

“Favourite food?” was the next question, which was also easily answered. A few more usual questions were asked before Nagasawa put a stop to them.

“Okay, now. King, we will ask you the questions and Queen, you will answer them” she said and Kageyama gave a grunt, already losing interest. He just wanted to get out of here and have a date with his mate, even if it was just drinking a coffee together.

“King, what is your favourite colour” Nagasawa asked and Kageyama glanced dryly at the mirror-window before focussing on the bond, feeling bashfulness seep back into his own body. The first few questions were the same as the ones Kageyama had to answer himself, until the next ones came.

“King, what is the most attractive thing about your mate?” Nagasawa asked and Kageyama immediately thought about Hinata, unable to pick on. How the hell was he supposed to pick the most attractive thing when he couldn’t even choose?! It would feel like insulting Hinata if he did.

“What do you think your Queen finds most attractive about you?” she asked and Kageyama frowned. Was there something attractive about himself?

Up to this very second, Kageyama had no idea why Hinata was even with him or why he hadn’t lost interest yet, soul-pair bond be damned. Honestly, it certainly wasn’t his sun-shine personality or his pretty smile, that was for sure. Anger washed through the bond and Kageyama’s shoulders tensed.

_Idiot! What the hell are you thinking! If you can’t pick one thing about me, where am I supposed to begin with choosing?! You can think if one thing that’s attractive about yourself, but I can’t think about one thing that isn’t!_

_Well, maybe except the way you always steal my portion of the sausages during lunch, even though you already ate your own._

Kageyama snorted before it built into a chuckle, slouching into his chair, a light blush on his cheeks. Leave it to Hinata to react in that way. But if Hinata was bringing up food, Kageyama had no problem pointing out the fact that Hinata always stole his meat-buns before he could even take a single bit from them.

_Th-That’s…_

Kageyama smiled as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. Wonder seeped through the bond, gaining Kageyama’s attention.

_When’s the next question?_

And that was a very good question, making Kageyama frown curiously and look into the direction of the mirror-glass. He had no idea, since it had been silent since the previous one. As if timed, the speakers cracked before coming to life.

“-Ma’am, you can’t just barge in here!”.

“Someone call security!”.

“You can’t enter there!”.

“Get this woman out of here!”.

The hairs in the back of Kageyama’s neck rose, his instincts immediately kicking in as he felt panic and fear spike on Hinata’s side of the bond. Automatically, he turned into the bond, looking at the ground in front of his feet while at the same time seeing a pale image of a woman, as if he was looking through a veil. But still, Kageyama hadn’t needed any more to know who was in front of his mate.

Before he realized it, he had pulled himself loose from the monitors and was stepping into the observation-room. The door on the other side of the rectangular room was crowded, many voices yelled though each other yet he only focussed on one. The two doctors in the door-opening looked up as he approached the door, their faces paling as they immediately backed away, tilting their heads to bare their necks submissively.

The two university betas underwent the same thing, though they dropped to their knees. The two neurologists staggered away as Nagasawa took a step back with her hands up, allowing Kageyama to grab a hold of the fabric covering the woman’s shoulder. Though the other person was familiar on top of being another alpha, Kageyama had no qualms with throwing the woman into one of the walls before the second one followed, just to vent his anger.

Before she could retaliate or slump to her knees from the impact, he slammed her shoulder back into the wall, pinning them there with his forearm pressed against her collarbones. He was well aware that if he shifted his grip a little upwards, he would be choking her and at this moment, that idea was scarily tempting.

His eyes were wide in a cold glare, his pupils almost fully dilated into nothing as he stared his mother in the face. His alphan pheromones were trashing around the room, making the two completely unfamiliar betas whimper as even Nagasawa took a step back from his silent rage. Well, not so silent when he opened his mouth.

“You dare to touch my mate?” he asked, his voice deceptively calm, completely the opposite of his pheromones heavily filling the room and pressing down on everyone in and outside it.

“To-Tobio!” Mai gasped, her hands trying to pull away her son’s fore-arm as he held her suspended against the wall, the tips of her toes barely scraping the floor.

“I asked you a question. **You dare to touch my mate?** ” Kageyama growled, his alphan voice resounding through the room and making the two university men short of breath as his mother whimpered.

“I-I’m sorry” she stuttered scared and Kageyama added some more pressure as his growl got louder, rumbling deep in his chest.

“ **Not good enough”** he said coldly and felt a tug on the bond.

_Enough._

Slowly, dark-blue eyes turned away from his mother into the direction where Hinata was.

_That’s enough, Kageyama. It’s okay. Let her go, Alpha._

As if the cords had been cut to a marionette, Mai slumped to the ground and grasped her chest as she coughed rough when her son turned to Hinata. He crouched down in front of him as Hinata rubbed his throat, looking at his mate who whined as his fingers gently touched the side of the ginger’s neck. He could feel how fast the omega’s pulse was going and how fear still lingered in their bond.

“Fuck, I’m sorry” Kageyama said as he pulled his hand back, averting his eyes to the ground.

“I shouldn’t have let my alpha out like that. I didn’t mean to scare you” he said as he clenched his fist until his knuckles were white.

_Please, don’t be scared. Not of me._

“Don’t be ridiculous” Hinata huffed as he pulled Kageyama closer, hiding the alpha’s face in the crook of his neck where he knew his scent-glands were. Exactly what Kageyama needed to calm down as he wrapped his arms around his smaller mate, clutching onto the back of the white shirt like a life-line.

“I could never be scared of you, Bakageyama” the omega whispered in his alpha’s ear. Kageyama absolutely loathed losing control like he just had. He had never been good at making friends and had always been too intimidating for anyone to approach him or befriend him. Presenting as Alpha and having one of the heaviest Alphan voices didn’t hep either. He had promised himself to never use it in front of Hinata, scared he would scare of his mate.

“Ka, ge, ya, ma” Hinata said, punctuation every syllable of his name.

“You did it to protect me. I’d say that it was pretty damned hot and that I want to hear it again” the middle blocker whispered in his ear and Kageyama raised his face to look at his mate in shock.

“But I would be ordering you around” he whispered back and Hinata smiled a small smile.

“Do you really think you can order me around that easily? You think I’m scared of you? Think again, Kageyama. I served a ball into the back of your head. There is nothing scarier than that” he said soft and Kageyama huffed as he dropped his head down again, his nose right above the ginger’s scent-gland.

“Q-queen? W-we need to look at your i-injuries” Nagasawa said, constantly glancing at the volatile alpha and careful with her words, unsure of what would set the raven off.

“Hmm, give us a second” he said and Kageyama immediately stood up, earning a squawk from the omega as he was lifted up into the raven’s arms.

“We’re treating your wounds now, not later. I know your later, dumbass” Kageyama said and really was aware that he had no foot to stand on. He followed one of the nurses to an empty doctor’s office while holding onto a half-heartedly struggling Hinata, not even looking up as that damned woman was escorted outside by the security.

As Nagasawa studied Hinata’s throat under the watchful eye of Kageyama sitting right behind the ginger with his arm around the smaller teen’s waist, Kageyama finally opened his mouth.

“What happened? How did my mother get inside there? What did she come here for?” he fired off the questions and Hinata flinched as the beta doctor probed at a sensitive spot.

“I have no idea how she got here either, but I will find it out” Nagasawa assured him, though Kageyama wasn’t exactly assured.

“To answer your question about what happened, she stormed inside the observation-room and went straight for Hinata-kun’s room. As soon as she was inside, she physically attacked Hinata-kun and started yelling about how you lied to her and how Hinata-kun had gotten in the way of your happiness. She specifically said your and her happiness. She also said that for your happiness, he needed to be out of the picture” she said and lowered her eyes at Kageyama’s growl, feeling exactly what his mother’s words had done to his mate, who now had a deep scratch under his eye and a light, already forming bruise in his neck.

“That’s where you came in and pulled her off Hinata-kun” she said and Hinata leaned back into Kageyama’s chest, but kept his attention on the doctor so she could take care of his face.

“We’ll continue this another time. I’m so sorry this had to happen” she said after she finished with Hinata’s cheek.

“Kageyama-kun, you shouldn’t go home now. Stay with Hinata-kun, but I guess you weren’t planning on leaving his side any time soon” she said and stepped back with a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	18. Secrets; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“We’re back” Kageyama called soft as they stepped into the house.

“Welcome back” a female voice answered and both teens looked up, not having expected someone to still be awake. It was four in the morning after-all. Sayuri peeked her head into the hallway as the two teenagers pulled off their shoes, exchanging them for the slippers that had been bought for them.

“Come inside. We have something to tell you” she said, giving the reason why she was still awake before either Hinata or Kageyama could ask. The fact that she used ‘We’ meant that Toshi was also still awake.

Immediately, Hinata felt bad. Because he worked very late to early hours, and Kageyama insisted on bringing and picking him up, they had to wait a long time to be able to talk to their son.

“Don’t be an idiot, dumbass. You don’t need to feel bad about anything” Kageyama said as he took Hinata’s hand in his entwining their fingers before pulling the ginger into the living-room where his father and Sayuri waited for them, both with a smile on their face.

Hinata saw the bags under their eyes, but knew there was a reason they weren’t able to sleep by the exited glint in their eyes. He recognized that glint from himself the night before a match. Well, at least in his first year. Now, in his second year, it was much easier to calm himself down. Though that didn’t mean that he didn’t get overly excited anymore.

Just like the mated couple in front of him was, which made him curious as to what had happened to put them in such a good mood. Still, Hinata had the feeling that this was more of a family moment and tried to get his hand out of Kageyama’s grip so he could give them their time.

“Hinata-kun, you can sit down too” Toshi said, as if he had read Hinata’s body-language and could tell the omega was trying to seclude himself from them.

“But isn’t this something between family?” Hinata asked and Kageyama scoffed.

“You already are family, sweetie” Sayuri said and Kageyama pulled Hinata down into the one seated between his legs.

“Besides, I practically live either here or at your place. Most of my clothes are at your place and so is my stuff. I can’t even remember what is standing on top of my desk. If I’m like that at your place, you can be like that here” he said, wrapping his arms around the ginger’s waist. Kageyama was right, though. Hinata couldn’t remember the last time Kageyama had gone home, to where his mother lived.

He slept either at Hinata’s place or at his fathers. Sachi had no problem with it, since Natsu loved Kageyama and thus kept her busy. Also, for all Hinata had been scared that Sachi would get the feeling he had been taken away, like his mother had admitted being worried about, she had just gained a second son.

Hinata, Kageyama and Sachi had sat down together one the morning after Kageyama’s first sleepover, where Sachi had been completely honest and had said that there was a possibility that she would feel uneasy about their relationship because of their young age and her own feelings of having her son taken away from her.

But it had only taken a week before Sachi referred to them as ‘my sons’ and treated Kageyama like one. The fridge was always stocked up on milk and an extra drawer had been placed in Hinata’s room for Kageyama to put his clothes in. In the bathroom, Kageyama had a shelf to put his toiletries and he even had his own dinner-set.

Hell, his mother had even cushioned the top of the doorframes with a thin pillow and duck-tape because Kageyama ran into them quite often. But that couldn’t really be helped, since they were a small family and the house was rather traditional, meaning low ceilings. Still, Hinata still had to snort every-time he remembered Kageyama chasing after Natsu, only to run full-speed into the top of the doorframe of the sitting-room, knocking him to the ground.

That hit had chipped the wood and prompted Sachi to cushion the top of the frame. Hinata and Natsu had been laughing their asses off when Kageyama had sulked the entire evening with a large band-aid on his forehead, covering the scrapes the wood had caused. Kageyama groaned as he dropped his forehead onto Hinata’s shoulder in embarrassment.

_Don’t think about that._

Hinata gave a light chuckle but turned his attention back to Toshi when he spoke up. Both the older alpha and his mate knew that Kageyama and Hinata had a special connection that went deeper than normal bonds, but they only smiled at it and took it as normal without asking them a shit-load of questions like Nishinoya did. Sugawara too, whenever they met.

“So, as for the news I have” Toshi spoke up and held up a thin stack of papers with a grin.

“I finally got custody” he announced and Kageyama’s head shot up.

“Wha? Really? You did?” he asked and Hinata could feel the disbelieve and the excitement coursing through his mate. It was about time. Hinata was aware of the situation between the Kageyama family and he had honest thought more than once to tie Mai to a chair and force her to sign the papers or get wasabi and mustered up her nose if she didn’t.

But Toshi had assured him that it would be better to do it the right way, because Mai’s brother was a top-tier lawyer. They didn’t need to make more problems where there could be none. If everything went the way it was supposed to, the lawyer could never get a chance to undo the exchange of custody. But because the lawyer had been on Mai’s side, Toshi hadn’t really stood a chance. Until now.

“W-what happened?” Kageyama asked at his father’s excited nodding to his previous question.

“Well, remember how Mai stormed into Hinata-kun’s room and assaulted him?” Toshi asked and judging by the growl in Kageyama’s chest, it had never left his mind. Hinata rubbed Kageyama’s arm around his waist in a soothing move, attempting to calm him down through the bond as well. It worked wonders as Kageyama rested his cheek against Hinata’s head, his shoulders relaxing, a signal for Toshi to continue.

“Well, because of the assault that was witnessed by many influential and respected people, she was declared unstable by the court and thus for your safety and well-being, the custody papers didn’t need to be signed for the right to be transferred to me” he said and Sayuri smiled at Kageyama.

“Also, because she attacked Japan’s prized soul-pair, the government isn’t soft on her. She will never be able to regain custody over you and she doesn’t even need to sign the divorce papers either” she said and Kageyama blinked, taking it all in. It had been a while since he had thought of Mai as his mother. He knew she was the person who gave birth to him, but that was it.

The assault on Hinata had been the last drop and the omega was fully aware of this. He felt sort of sad that someone had been forced to hate his own mother like Kageyama had, but then again, he was in the same position with his father. He didn’t want to hate the man, but he wasn’t able to stop himself from doing so. Not after what he had done. Kageyama’s mother on the other hand, had expressed her desire for them to be broken up so she could marry her son off to someone she chose, someone with a lot of wealth.

The fact that even in court, she had bluntly stated that Kageyama did not have any free choice and that the only reason he had been allowed to go to the hospital was because she had been sure that Kageyama had been seeing the daughter of the Alpha owning the hospital. She had been waiting for Kageyama to tell her he had found someone and had even done a backgrounds-search, breaching the daughter’s privacy.

When Kageyama didn’t tell her and she had already planned the full wedding, she grew tired of waiting and had followed the Alpha. When she had seen the Omega and her son kiss, she had lost it. She had entered the hospital and slipped inside without permission. The rest was history, though not one Hinata or Kageyama looked back upon with a smile.

“So, I think this calls for a celebration!” Toshi said and pulled up a bottle of wine.

“Toshi!” Sayuri hissed as Hinata chuckled.

“What?” Toshi asked, faking innocence as he looked over his shoulder at his mate.

“We’re going for a little walk, you and I” she said sternly and Toshi ducked his head slightly.

“Yes, Ma’am” he said and send his son a look.

“Don’t drink it all” he warned but was pulled up by his ear.

“Don’t drink anything. You’re still underaged” Sayuri corrected her mate and both Hinata and Kageyama snorted as Toshi was literally dragged out of the door while arguing fondly with his mate.

“You want a drink, or would you prefer a cocktail?” Hinata asked and Kageyama jerked his chin at the bottle of rose on the table. He knew that if they kept it at one glass, Sayuri wouldn’t be angry. Besides, it wasn’t like the omega hadn’t seen Hinata drink at the bar on his seventeenth birthday. She had been the one to pay him an alcoholic drink, after all.

Hinata popped the bottle and poured two of the glasses that stood on the table before handing one of them to his mate. He didn’t need to ask how Kageyama felt about that news, he could feel that through their bond. Kageyama was elated, the tension dripping from his shoulders as he was finally freed from his mother.

He didn’t have to think of returning to that cold home. Toshi getting custody rights meant that Kageyama’s address was now officially with them, which meant that Kageyama had a home. Not just a house, but a home, where people were waiting for him. In fact, he had two now.

“Congratulations” Hinata said as he tapped the side of his glass against Kageyama’s.

“It was about damned time” Kageyama said as he took a gulp of his wine. It really didn’t take long before the wine was placed aside in favour of making out. And while they had started out pretty languidly, Hinata hadn’t hesitated to put down his glass to turn around and wrap his arms around his mate’s neck, straddling the raven’s lap. From then on, things had started getting more heated.

Kageyama’s hands brushed Hinata’s thighs up and down, pressing his fingertips into the pliant skin whenever Hinata sucked on his tongue. Kageyama’s large hands slid past the ginger’s hips to settle on his ass, something he knew Hinata liked. The ginger would never bluntly admit how much he liked those long fingers moulding his ass-cheeks, but he didn’t have to either.

The way he mewled softly when Kageyama started expertly kneading the globes and the way his back arched into the setter’s hands, was all the signals Kageyama needed to know how much Hinata liked it. Besides, they shared their feelings so Hinata really didn’t have to tell his mate how much he got off on it, Kageyama already knew.

Hinata also knew that Kageyama, once he puts his mind on something, he wouldn’t do anything half-assed, which was proven by the way Hinata shivered under his touch as his bum was groped. Geez, he felt like such a pervert, but Kageyama’s arousal grinding against his own with each rough squeeze, made him stop caring about it.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss pantingly, saliva dripped past the corner of his lips as Kageyama lowered his head towards the ginger’s neck. Hinata bit down on his lip as the raven placed open-mouthed kisses to the stretched muscle of his neck.

“K-Kageyama” Hinata panted, tugging on the back of the raven’s shirt. Without needing words, Kageyama removed himself from his mate, allowing the Omega to pull off the offensive cloth while doing the same to the ginger. Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the lightly tanned skin bared in front of him.

Mesmerized, he studies the lines of the muscles that stretched out the skin he knew to be soft. He couldn’t help but reach out to touch the alpha in front of him, watching goose-bumps break out across the skin under his fingertips. The goose-bumps spread as Hinata ran his fingers over Kageyama’s pecs, the muscles firm under his pads.

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s face as half-lidded eyes flowed the path his fingers took down to the raven’s hard abs, feeling where the soft skin changed into the treasure trail. The alpha’s chest expanded and his stomach was sucked in slightly as Hinata’s fingertips caught on the waistband of his joggers. At the Omega’s silent request, Kageyama lifted his hips off the couch, allowing Hinata to pull his pants down.

To be honest, it hadn’t even been that long since they had had the courage to have sex outside their heat and rut. At this point, neither of them knew why they had been so scared and nervous in the first place. Doing it outside their heats gave them better control to try new things.

One of the things Hinata liked was giving a blowjob, much to Kageyama’s initial surprise. The raven had thought that Hinata would find it gross, but the ginger liked it because not only could he pleasure his mate, he was also the one in control.

Hinata slid off Kageyama’s lap to sit down on his knees between Kageyama’s well-shaped thighs, the sweatpants and boxer-shorts on only one of Kageyama’s ankles. A shiver ran down Hinata’s spine as he felt his alpha’s eyes on him when he leaned forward to mouth the bared length of his erection.

While the taste had been something Hinata had to get used to, he didn’t mind it. It was worth the look in Kageyama’s eyes as they locked with Hinata’s, watching with intense focus on how Hinata worked his manhood. The ginger curled his fingers around the raven’s length, his lips wrapping around the tip. Kageyama hissed, his eyes not straying as Hinata’s tongue dipped into the slit.

This was what Hinata liked, how Kageyama’s attention was focussed on him in an almost animalistic way. The long fingers on the setter’s thigh curled into a fist as Kageyama fought to restrain himself, his legs twitching as Hinata gently took his foreskin between his teeth to softly tug on it before letting it snap back in place. Hinata’s thighs tensed and relaxed as he continued to tease his mate, drawing grunts and groans from his lips through clenched jaws.

“Hi-Hinat-ah!” Kageyama finally said, gasping as Hinata gave the head a strong suck while pushing the tip against the roof of his mouth.

“More” he panted, sounding more like a plea. Kageyama was extremely weak against teasing and Hinata was aware of this. But there was something he wanted, something Kageyama was reluctant to do because of stupid reasons.

_Come on. Say it. What do you want, Alpha?_

Hinata’s hips wiggled slightly in anticipation, his tongue teasing the shaved space between the ballsack and the cock, sucking it in between his lips, making Kageyama’s leg twitch brusquely.

“F-fuck, H-Hinata” the setter panted his fingers wiggling with the need to be buried in the ginger’s hair. But Hinata wasn’t giving in, continuing his teasing. He knew what Kageyama wanted, but he would have to say it.

Until then, Hinata wouldn’t give him what he wanted. Kageyama knew this and in this situation, Hinata was way more stubborn than he was. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in resigning.

“ **Suck me** ” He said, his voice soft but thick with his alphan timbre, sending shivers down Hinata’s spine. It was the grip on his own member above his shorts that prevented him from finishing right then and there. Fuck, he really was a pervert. But a pleased one, as he obeyed willingly, sliding the length into his mouth.

Kageyama gave a soft cry, his head falling back as the tip slid right into Hinata’s relaxed throat. The omega was a natural at deep throating, because he liked the reaction it got, his eyes locked on the way Kageyama’s chest heaved, his neck bared and stretched in a way that almost seemed like submission.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. God, Hina” Kageyama panted, his hands finally finding purchase in the messy orange mop. The omega hummed as he pulled his mouth back towards the tip, sliding back down until the head pocked through his cheeks. As their eyes locked, an image was shared, giving each other a very good idea of what they looked like.

_We’re a mess._

The though was fond but dirty in the way it made them shiver, knowing that this was the effect they had on each other. Hinata continued to duck his head again slowly putting on a tempo without taking the cock all the way down his throat. If Kageyama wanted something different, he was going to have to say it.

“I liked you better when y-you didn’t know how to t-tease me, oh fuck” Kageyama panted, his muscles tense as Hinata chuckled around his length.

“Oh come on, Hina. Just do it normally already” he pleaded and Hinata merely tilted his head with an innocent look in his eyes the both knew was anything but innocent. Yet Kageyama couldn’t say no to it.

“For fuck’s sake, **take me deeper** ” the alpha said and Hinata granted his request, sliding back down completely, hoping to relay through the bond how much he liked hearing the raven’s alphan voice. He swallowed before moving back up, only to repeat the action.

“Hmm, that’s it. **Faster** ” Kageyama said and Hinata moaned around the heavy cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down faster while his hand played with the raven’s hot balls.

“Ah, fuck! H-Hina! I’m- I’m gonna blow” Kageyama warned, tightening his grip on the ginger’s hair, allowing him to do what he wanted without forcing him. Hinata stilled at the base of the raven’s cock, licking the swelling knot before pulling his lips away to prevent them from locking around the knot. He had once read it on the internet that it had happened and he didn’t want to be the next one to have to go to the hospital in that state.

Humming, Hinata swallowed down the seed shooting from the tip as Kageyama groaned, curling in on himself in his orgasm. Straightening up again, Hinata pulled off of the raven’s cock, licking the remains of white off his lips.

“Thanks for the grub” Hinata said with an amused glint in his eyes, looking up to see how Kageyama covered his red face with his free hand that was not buried in messy orange locks.

“Are you going to say that every time you swallow?” he asked embarrassed and Hinata smirked.

“Probably” he admitted and Kageyama reached forward to cup the back of his neck, pulling him in to connect their lips in a hungry deep kiss.

“My turn” Kageyama said as he pulled back, making Hinata’s thighs twitch in anticipation, knowing exactly what Kageyama was having in mind. Hinata barely had the time to take a new glass of wine to wash down the bitter flavour of the raven’s sperm before he was dragged into Kageyama’s bedroom where they continued until they locked together.

Hinata settled back into Kageyama’s chest, stealing the warmth from his body as it was curled around his smaller one, arms possessively wrapped around him. To his confusion, his cellphone vibrated on the nightstand and he reached out to pick it up. Kageyama grunted displeased at the sudden light on his closed eyes where he had been on his way to falling asleep.

“What is it?” he asked, his head resting on the side of Hinata’s head.

“From Oikawa-san” Hinata said and Kageyama grimaced.

“Cut it out. You’ll make me go limp faster” he said and Hinata snorted as he opened the message.

“Looks like we’re not the only one with a sleepless night” he said and Kageyama opened his eyes, squinting them against the light to look at the picture of the ace-setter taking a selfie. Against his shoulder rested a crying baby, her face red from the lack of oxygen. The photo had the caption on ‘Manami won’t stop crying and mom’s out of town. What do I do?’.

Hinata smiled, pressing on the reply bubble. ‘Have you tried rubbing her tummy? Or a warm bath? Maybe hum a song or something, distract her?’. Those were the things his mother did with Natsu when she wouldn’t stop crying, so those were the only tips he could give. It took a few moments of silence before Kageyama opened his mouth.

“So, did he shit that baby out or?” he asked, leaving the end of his question open. It took two heart-beats before Hinata burst out in laughter not even bothering to cover his mouth as Kageyama clicked with is tongue.

“T-That’s so dirty, Kageyama! And so late!” he said and the alpha scoffed.

“After everything we do and say, that’s what you call dirty?” he asked and Hinata shook his head.

“No, it's the way you said it. But boy, you really need to pay more attention in biology class” he said and Kageyama nipped at the tip of his ear.

“I don’t want to hear that from you” he said and Hinata scoffed.

“It’s been since last year that I had a failing grade. You can’t say that anymore” he said and Kageyama looked away, not removing his head from where it rested against Hinata’s.

“Pure luck” he grumbled and Hinata chuckled.

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night” he said and patted Kageyama’s arm. They would have to thank Sayuri and Toshi for their consideration later, after they’ve caught up on sleep, thanking whatever god was out there for it being a Sunday, allowing them to sleep in until at least noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. Discovery; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

Hinata was gushing with excitement as the bus stopped at Dateko for their practice match. It was so bad, Kageyama could barely stop him from lunging out of the window instead of taking the door like a normal person. Kageyama couldn’t blame his mate, since he was just as excited. However, at least he remembered that a bus was supposed to be exited through a door and not a window that didn’t even open.

“Geez, at least be a little calmer. You’re infecting the first-years and we don’t want a repeat from your first practice match” Kageyama said as he dragged Hinata outside of the bus by the back of his collar, holding him up.

“Yeah, please don’t” Tanaka said and Hinata grimaced embarrassed.

“I don’t do it anymore” he said and it was true, his bond had somehow gotten rid of his car-sickness. Likely because Kageyama wasn’t and Hinata focussed on their bond. Thank god, though. Kageyama didn’t want to have to throw away his pants because of what had been spilled on it.

“What happened in Hinata-san’s first year?” one of the new first-year club-members, Nagai, asked and Tanaka snorted as Hinata started begging him not to tell. Of course Tanaka spilled the beans and Hinata groaned hiding his head in Kageyama’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“Ugh, it was one time” he said and Kageyama merely picked him up to follow after their team.

“Ack, Kageyama!” Hinata said surprised as he automatically wrapped his legs and arms around his mate to prevent himself from crashing into the ground, his outburst gaining the attention of the team who looked back in disinterest.

“Put me down!” Hinata complained and Kageyama glanced at him.

“Then act normal. Are you the same age as your sister?” he asked and Hinata huffed.

“I’m older than you” he said and Kageyama scoffed.

“You wouldn’t say” he said and Hinata glared at him.

“Are you picking on my height again?” he asked and Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“I was picking on your personality of a five-year-old, but your height does pretty much match it” he said and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snorted.

“Then what does that make you, since you’re the one sleeping with me?” Hinata asked and Tsukishima looked at him.

“Deaf, most likely” he said and the ginger turned to him.

“In case you’re implying that I’m loud in bed, I’ll have you know that Kageyama is the most vocal one of us” he said, making both Tsukishima and Kageyama splutter with red cheeks and a grimace.

“That’s too much information, shrimp!” the blonde beta said and Kageyama couldn’t agree more with him. Hinata just smirked as he looked at the bespectacled middle blocker.

“You know, I bet you’re pretty loud in bed too. And lewd, so god-damned lewd until even your glasses are dripping with cu-”

“HINATA!”

“Oh my god!”

“Kageyama, shut him up!” Ennoshita commanded as Hinata was laughing loudly with Tanaka and Nishinoya, the remaining faces of the team flustered, especially Yachi’s.

“Did Kenma tell you?” Tsukishima asked soft, only making Hinata laugh harder.

“Absolutely not! You just did it yourself!” he laughed and Kageyama dug his fingers into his mate’s side.

“Cut it out, dumbass, before you traumatize us all” he said and Hinata chuckle, finally being put back down on his own two feet.

“You should watch the back of your head on court. Tsukishima looks like he’s out for vengeance” Kageyama warned soft and Hinata snorted.

“I know he is” he said and they walked into the gym where the volleyball-team was waiting for them. Hinata mentally patted himself on the back for not startling when Aone showed up next to him.

After greeting the other team, the teams each went to a side of the court where the Karasuno team pulled off their track-suits and pulled on the sport bibs. As the matches started, Kageyama and Hinata needed to time to calibrate, already synched up thanks to their bond.

But the iron wall of Dateko really was something fearsome, knocking down at least 1 out of 2 spikes Karasuno send at them. And although their attacks weren’t exactly connecting yet, without Daichi, Karasuno was missing a very vital piece of their defence. The ones closing that gap for the most part were Nishinoya, Tsukishima and Hinata.

“Alright!” Hinata called as he dropped through his knees, receiving the ball rather solidly and sending it back to the setter’s position before pushing off, catching up with Tanaka for the attack.

“Yus!” Tanaka cheered as his spike broke through, painting the line on the other side of the court. Kageyama pulled on the sweatband on his wrist, adjust it without really being focussed on it. After half a year of receiving balls on it, the fabric had become worn, some of the stretch-bands inside of it having snapped, leaving the sweatband a bit loose on his wrist even though his arms had bulked up. “

Kageyama? You okay?” Hinata asked and Kageyama looked at him.

“Oh, yeah. The band’s getting worn that, is all” the raven said and Hinata gave a nod.

“We should go look for a new one then” he said and Kageyama gave a hum.

“Tomorrow?” he suggested and Hinata gave a thumbs up before focussing back on the game. It was funny how their bond even seemed to work with volleyball. Kageyama as on top of his game and so was Hinata, neither knowing who had been first but that didn’t matter either. All that mattered was that every ball they touched had a good feel to it.

They were calm and collected, keeping their eyes open on the game around them. Of course there were some slip-ups, they weren’t robots. The only problem was that those slip-ups were shared too. Though they got back in grove almost immediately. Hinata looked at the ball in between his palms, stopping it from spinning.

_Ah. I think I can try it now. Yeah, I’ll try it now._

Kageyama’s hands automatically moved to cover the back of his head as the ball left Hinata’s hands.

_That one had a really good feel to it._

Taking a short run up, Hinata jumped after the serve toss. His palm made contact with the ball, his other arm awkwardly bend at his side as he held his breath, his cheeks puffed up. A tingle ran through Hinata’s arm where he followed the serve through, relishing in the loud sound the ball made when it impacted with the floor in the front of the court on the other side of the net, in between Koganegawa and Aone.

Hinata swore that he could barely even hear someone breath as slowly but surely all eyes turned to look at him. The next thing he knew, there was chaos, especially coming from Nishinoya, Tanaka and the first years. Kageyama just silently glared at him from his position, caught between pride, excitement and jealousy.

In Hinata’s opinion, he should just count himself lucky the ginger hadn’t hit him in the back of the head again. Obviously, Kageyama was going to yell at him later for keeping it a secret. But for now, he kept his mouth shut, allowing Hinata to bring in four more point with that new serve of his.

As the game was done, finished with a surprising tie, Karasuno packed up their stuff. Kageyama clicked with his tongue as he yanked off his wristband and rubbed his wrist.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Hinata immediately asked, though he couldn’t feel any pain. He didn’t even know he would be able to in the first place.

“Nah, just irritated. Thing was bugging me the entire time on court, moving around and slipping” he said and Hinata gave a hum.

“Maybe we should find another way to hide it if it bugs you this much” he said and Kageyama scowled. He didn’t want to hide it in the first place. He disliked hiding the mark on his wrist just as much as he disliked Hinata hiding the mark in his nape.

“I know. But we don’t really have any choice, do we?” Hinata asked as he took Kageyama’s hand in his and smiled up at him, having to crane his neck.

“Three more years” he said and Kageyama pouted.

“Four. I’m still sixteen, remember” he said and Hinata smirked.

“Not for long” he replied and Kageyama huffed.

“Still four years” he said stubbornly before he narrowed his eyes.

“Talking about hiding things, how long were you planning to wait to tell me about that serve, hmm?!” he hissed and Hinata scratched the back of his neck.

“Uuhm, I don’t know? I didn’t actually plan on doing it today. It was just… the ball had a really good feeling to it and I was on a roll, so I just thought I’d try it. Luckily, it worked out” he said and grinned. A hand grabbed his cheeks and squished them together.

“Lucky, my ass. How long have you been working on it to have it this precise?” he asked and Hinata looked away.

“F-from last year? But Oikawa helped me with some pointers that really helped” he said and Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

“Ohoo? Is that so? Why don’t you tell me those pointers later?” he said, not even really asking. Hinata grimaced as he looked up at his mate. With a sigh, he stood up on his tip toes, tugging the raven down by the collar of his shirt for a quick peck on his lips.

“Stop making that scary face, Yamayama-kun” he said as he rested his forehead against Kageyama’s.

“Ew” Tsukishima commented as Nishinoya and Tanaka wolf-whistled.

“Get him, Shouyou!”.

“Get a room!”.

“All happy couples should die!”.

“Oh grow a pair and confess to the girl from that female volleyball team, Tanaka-san!”.

“Grow some hair, baldy!”.

“Kinoshita, you little shit, get back here!”.

And that was Karasuno at its finest, just the way Hinata and Kageyama liked it as they scoffed at the antics of Tanaka chasing around Kinoshita. As Hinata laughed at them while his eyes followed them around the gym as they earned funny looks, the ginger’s eye well on a girl with her cell-phone directed at them. Behind her screen, she blushed as she noticed that he had noticed him. Hinata smiled as her gaze flicked between him, Kageyama and their connected hands.

“Hm?” Kageyama hummed, noticing Hinata’s distraction.

“Nothing” the ginger said as he picked up his bag.

“Anyone up for meat-buns?” Ukai asked, finally stopping Tanaka from chasing Kinoshita around.

“Yes!” came the overwhelming reply of the karasuno team to the suggestion Ukai would soon regret. Especially when they saw that the former third-years were waiting for them as the store. Nishinoya was quick to jump in Asahi’s arms, drawing him in for a kiss that had way too much tongue to be PG rated like Hinata and Kageyama’s was.

Surprisingly, Asahi did not turn into a blushing spluttering mess the others had expected. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the libero’s waist and allowed the omega to do whatever he wanted. Instead, the one who blushed was Ukai, as he walked outside with the bags of steaming meat-buns.

“Can you guys, like, not have a dry humping session in front of my store?!” he demanded as Hinata and Tanaka each took one of the bags. Hinata’s was immediately snatched away by Daichi, for obvious reasons. Nobody wanted a repeat of Hinata scarfing them all down before anyone else could get one.

As the former third years talked about their time in college, the others talked about their practice match and Hinata’s new serve. They loitered in front of the store for a while longer until the sun started to go down. Kageyama and Hinata bowed at the group before turning around to walk their own way, Hinata excitedly waving over his shoulder with the hand the wasn’t in Kageyama’s.

“Did you hear?! Daichi-san, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are already on their college’s volleyball team!” Hinata said and Kageyama gave a hum.

“I wonder how they’re dealing with Bokuto-san’s mood-swings and weaknesses” he said and Hinata looked up at the darkening sky.

“Apparently, Akaashi-san had a complete list with Bokuto-san’s weaknesses and mood-swings and what to do with them and give it to Kuroo-san” he said and Kageyama tilted his head.

“There is a list?” he asked and Hinata looked at him.

“Apparently” he said and Kageyama gave another hum.

“Maybe we should try to get our hands on that list, so we know his weaknesses to use against him when we end up playing against him in college” he said and Hinata couldn’t help but snorting before bursting out in laughter.

“Before you’re talking about playing against him in college, should you first worry about getting _in_ college?” he asked, which earned him a rough shove from his mate. They continued to bicker until they reached the road where they usually split up, pausing without wanting to say goodbye just yet.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow” Hinata said and Kageyama gave a nod.

“I’ll text you” he said and Hinata nodded, leaning up as Kageyama tipped the ginger’s chin upwards. Their lips connected innocently before they parted again. But since it was them, there was no way they would have enough with just one, especially not when it was so innocent. Kageyama was very aware that he was a kissing monster.

He liked kissing the omega and he liked doing it a lot and for long periods of time. But he didn’t really like other people seeing Hinata’s facial expression when they were done, so he never did it in front of others. However, now they were alone, so he wouldn’t hold back, standing in the middle of the street be damned.

His tongue slipped past Hinata’s lips, his arms wrapped around the smaller teen’s waist and holding their bodies flush together. Hinata’s arms were resting on Kageyama’s shoulders, their heads tilted as their tongues tangled. Kageyama would have loved to continue for a little longer, but then Hinata would need to go to work in the dark, and that was not an option.

The only reason he allowed Hinata to go alone, was because the ginger had assured him that it wasn’t far and that he would be okay, since he had his bike and his cell-phone. Kageyama sighed as he pulled back from the kiss, feeling reluctant to part from his mate even if it was only for the night.

“One more” Hinata requested and Kageyama was all too happy to obey, capturing the middle blocker’s lips over and over again in a steady rhythm. Fuck, he wanted more. But if he didn’t stop now, he would have to walk home with a boner, and that was the last thing he wanted. This time, both of them sighed as they parted, immediately taking a step away from each other before they could be brought into temptation.

“Bye” Hinata said, which Kageyama repeated, watching the omega’s back as he walked away.

“Let me know when you get to work and when you get home!” the alpha called after his mate.

_As if I could forget it._

Kageyama gave a soft snort with an even softer smile before he turned away to walk home himself. Home being the apartment he now lived at with Sayuri and his father, who were both home when he arrived.

“Tobio? Just on time! Do you want to eat with us or shower first? I made tonkatsu curry” Sayuri said as Kageyama stepped into the living room.

“I’ll eat” the setter said and Sayuri smiled.

“The go wash your hands. Your father and I have to ask you something” she said and Kageyama gave a nod, following after her to the kitchen. As he washed his hands, Sayuri put his plate and cutlery on the table in the dining-room that was connected to the living-room.

“Toshi! Dinner’s ready!” Sayuri called the older Alpha out of the home-office they shared, though Sayuri was in there most of the time to write her novels, while Toshi worked more at the office. He had been coming home much more often since Kageyama had started visiting him, much to Sayuri’s delight.

“Itadakimasu” the trio thanked before starting their meal.

“So, Tobio, how was your practice match? Against Dateko was it, right?” Toshi asked and Kageyama looked up at him. Someone asking him how his day had gone, had been rather new to him in the beginning, but now, he had already gotten used to it, and thus had no problem answering.

“It was good, really good. I mean, we didn’t win, but we didn’t lose either, which was perfect” he said and Toshi raised an eyebrow.

“It’s okay not to win? I thought you were all about winning” he said and Kageyama looked up at him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am. But the fact that we weren’t able to win today, is just proof of how strong Dateko is. And isn’t it better to crush your opponent when they’re at their strongest?” he asked and Toshi smirked while Sayuri just looked uneasy.

“But doesn’t that require more energy? If you crush them hard enough before they can reach their full strength, you can prevent them from ever reaching it and possibly defeating you” she said and Kageyama and Toshi looked at her.

“But where’s the fun in that?” they asked unison and Sayuri held up her hands.

“Just a question. How did Shouyou do?” she asked and immediately, Kageyama’s eyes lit up.

“That shrimp has a new serve, the one he said he had been developing. He did it today, and I swear it shut everyone up. It was almost on par with my serve, with the same effect as Oikawa’s serve. Like, he always complains that Oikawa’s serves will rip his arms off, but his serves might really break bones if they receive it wrong.

The angle is so straight down, it almost becomes a spike, and when it lands, it makes this loud ka-blam sound every single time. His aim is still a bit meh, but if he perfects it, it’ll become shgboom” he said, making arm-movements with his excited words until he noticed the smiles he was getting.

“Sorry, I understood absolutely nothing of that last you just said” Toshi said as Kageyama blushed up to his ears and dropped his face into his hand. It had been ages since he had last talked like that, unable to find his words.

He had though that he had gotten long past that sort of thing, but apparently, when it was about Hinata playing volleyball, he still got tongue-tied so hard he had to express himself with made-up sounds.

“I’m sorry, please forget that last” he said before he shoved a strip of chicken past his lips to keep his mouth occupied and preventing himself from embarrassing himself further.

“Tobio, how would you feel about getting your own apartment?” Sayuri asked after a silence, making Kageyama pause his chopsticks to look up at them, switching his gaze from the omega to the alpha. Was he in the way? Well, yeah, he was, obviously. But was he not welcome anymore? Had he been too open?

“No, no! It’s not like we don’t want you here! That’s not it at all!” Sayuri said, having guessed what Kageyama had been thinking from just his expression and the look in his eyes.

“Absolutely not. Don’t think that, because that will never be the case. You will always be welcome here, as will Shouyou” Toshi said and Kageyama vaguely wondered how it was that the two in front of him already called Hinata by his first name while he himself had yet to do so.

“It’s just, we know you are mated. And you’ve told us that because you are a soul-pair, suppressants work on neither of you. But because you have no space to spend your cycles together without bothering anyone or being disturbed, you go to love hotels, right?” Toshi asked and Kageyama gave a nod, somehow having a feeling of where this was going.

“We just thought it would be better for both you and Hinata to have a place for yourself, where you don’t have to worry about finding a free room or things like that. It would make both of you feel more comfortable” he said and Sayuri smiled.

“Besides, you are bonded, which means that you want to spend as much time with him as you can. And maybe, for Shouyou or for his mother, it is still too early, but I know that when you’re bonded, you feel better the more time you spend with him. I can only imagine how much stronger you must feel that way in a soul-pair bond” she said and Toshi smiled.

“Of course this doesn’t have to be decided on today. This was just us putting it on the table for you to think about. It doesn’t matter if you choose to move on your own tomorrow or in five years, as long as you feel comfortable with it. Think about it and maybe talk about it with Shouyou. There is no pressure, okay?” he asked and Kageyama nodded.

A place for him to live with Hinata? Were they mature and independent enough for that? Was he allowed to like the idea so much even though he wasn’t yet an adult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	20. Discovery; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything besides this crappy story and its OC's!

Something was different today. Hinata didn’t know what, but something was out of the ordinary and it was not Kageyama’s birthday. Well, it was Kageyama’s birthday, but that was not the reason why Hinata was feeling weird.

He was feeling nervous for how Kageyama would react to his gift, but he was feeling off for a different reason. One he couldn’t name. At least not yet. Taking a run-up, Hinata jumped up, attaching himself to his mate’s back, who stumbled forward a little.

“Happy Birthday, Kageyama!” Hinata said cheerfully as Kageyama held him up by his thighs, turning his head in his direction.

“You already told me that. At four in the morning” he said and Hinata grinned at him.

“I’m your mate. I’m allow to say it as much as I like” he said and Kageyama shook fondly with his head.

“How does it feel to be seventeen?” Hinata asked and Kageyama looked back in front of him.

“No different than being sixteen” he said and Hinata hummed looking up at the sky and leaning back with his hands on the raven’s shoulders, trusting him not to let him fall.

“You know, I never got why people ask that question? I mean, it’s not like we’ll know how it feels if we’ve only been it for a couple of hours” he said and Kageyama glanced back.

“Then why did you ask, dumbass” he said and Hinata leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around the setter’s neck.

“Because it’s your birthday today, I’ll let you toss to me as much as you want!” Hinata said, completely bypassing the raven’s comment.

“That’s a gift for you, not for me!” Kageyama snapped and Hinata smirked.

“It was the same gift you gave me last year. Besides, I thought you said no gifts” he said and Kageyama’s ears turned red.

“I had forgotten about it, okay! Don’t rub it in! I spend a lot of time to make that coupon in class, okay?!” he said embarrassed and Hinata chuckled.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your gift tonight. You’re still staying over, right?” the ginger asked and Kageyama nodded.

“Yup, and you with us after that” he said and Hinata grinned.

“Yup! I promised Sayuri I’d be the one to bring the cake, so you’ll be eating cake for two days!” he said and Kageyama hummed.

“That’ll be two extra hours of training to burn it off” he said and Hinata laughed.

“You sound like a housewife on a diet! Trying to lose weight now that you’re getting older and the threat of getting flabby is closer by than before” he teased and Kageyama huffed, grabbing his hand and drawing it down to his pecs through his sweater.

“Does this feel like flabby?” he asked and Hinata hummed in thought.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure. Let me get a closer feel” he said and Kageyama cussed as he held onto the pale wrist.

“As if, dumbass! Your hands are fucking freezing! Don’t come near my skin with those ice-cubes” he hissed and Hinata chuckled, jumping off Kageyama’s back. He stepped up next to the raven before smirking.

“Last one at school has to buy the drinks” Hinata said before pushing off into a run.

“Hey! Don’t get a head-start!” Kageyama yelled but followed straight away, easily catching up to his mate. Overtaking him however, was harder than that. Hinata couldn’t resist a jump as he reached their goal first, giving a soft cheer as Kageyama placed his hands on his hips to catch his breath. His attention was drawn to the small group of people standing next to the school-gate, but couldn’t really be bothered with it.

“Come on, dumbass. Let’s go before we’re late for morning practice” Kageyama said as he took Hinata’s hand in his, entwining their fingers.

“This time, I swear I’ll receive that serve of yours” he said and Hinata barked a laugh.

“You’re free to try!” he said and smirked up at his lover.

“But don’t come complaining to me when you can’t” he said and Kageyama gave him a light shove with his elbow.

“I’ll receive it today, you’ll see” he said and Hinata snorted.

“Then, how about a friendly wager? If you can’t, you’re giving me a massage” he said and Kageyama huffed.

“You’re on. But if I can, then you’ll do one thing I say without backing out” he said and Hinata smirked.

“Sure, whatever you want” he said and Kageyama smirked.

“Kageyama! Shouyou!” Nishinoya yelled, announcing his presence before practically jumping onto Hinata’s back.

“Happy birthday, birthday-boy!” he said with a grin up at the alpha before either of them could greet him back. Kageyama made an inclining with his head and said a soft thank you before he watched Nishinoya’s face turn serious.

“You should watch out. Those guys out there have cameras they were pointing here” he said and both teens tensed.

“I’m not saying it’s for you, since there is a child-model in the new batch of first-years, but it wouldn’t hurt to be careful” he warned and Kageyama and Hinata nodded.

“While the team knew that the duo had bonded, only Nishinoya knew about them being the soul-pair of Japan. In this case, it was handy to have someone look out for them. As they entered the club-room, the team-members were already present and started singing for Kageyama, who blushed bright red. Even Tsukishima stood in the background, grumbling along with the rest.

While the two of them rubbed each other the wrong way, they were still somehow friends. The whole thing was amusing to Hinata, especially when Kageyama received a new pair of knee-pads from the team. The setter and the tall middle blocker grumbled a few words to each other, making the team snort at their interactions that was out of their comfort zone.

Hinata ended up winning the bet he had with Kageyama, who was unable to decently receive Hinata’s serve. Nishinoya on the other hand, had stunned everyone when he had succeeded, thought it wasn’t entirely that surprising. The libero wasn’t Karasuno’s guardian deity for nothing.

Not unexpected, Kageyama and Hinata remained at the gym for some extra practice, having received the key from Ennoshita. The team-captain knew that if there was someone who would never allow something bad to happen to the gym, their club-room or their equipment, it was the duo obsessed with volleyball.

“The last five!” Kageyama said as he took another ball out of the basket, Hinata spreading his legs and bending down through them.

“Bring it” he said, holding his hands spread, ready to receive Kageyama’s serve, which had gotten even stronger than before. It was pretty much on par with Oikawa’s, but Hinata had been able to receive that one too, during one of the training the ace-setter had dragged him to.

Well, more the other way around since Hinata had been extremely excited. And while the grand-king’s tosses were extremely easy to hit and just as accurate as Kageyama’s, Hinata preferred the wild, raw tosses of his mate. While Oikawa’s tosses gave him more freedom in the air, Kageyama’s were exhilarating to hit.

Because while Oikawa’s tosses were perfection created by years of dedication, Kageyama’s were still developing, which was what Hinata liked. His serves however, though close to being perfected, still did not have the same controlled power Oikawa’s had, the raw strength of the alpha’s leaving red marks on his bare fore-arms. Hinata couldn’t help but grin. In his opinion, receiving his serves was just as exciting as spiking his tosses.

“Final one!” Kageyama warned and Hinata grinned.

“ _Hit me with your best shot”_ he said, immediately continuing the song in his head. One Oikawa had almost constantly been singing. Kageyama tilted his head in confusion before shaking it off and deciding that he didn’t care. He tossed the ball up before taking a run-up and jumping after it.

Hinata licked his lips as he moved back, bringing his hands together as he bend through his knees. He held his breath as the ball made contact with his fore-arms before going back up in the air. This one had more power behind it than the previous one.

Hinata barely had the time to grit his teeth and dive diagonally forward to receive the ball Kageyama immediately spiked down again. The ball flew over the net, bouncing inside the white square as two pairs of eyes looked at it.

“Oi! Why’d you suddenly spike it down like that?!” Hinata hissed as he got up from his knee, looking at his smirking mate.

“But you got it, didn’t you?” he said and Hinata held out his hands.

“That’s not the problem, idiot” he said but still grinned as Kageyama slapped his hands against the ginger’s before entwining their fingers.

“Rejoice. Now I can’t call your receives and follow-ups sucky anymore” Kageyama said and Hinata huffed.

“You couldn’t even call them that since the beginning of the year, asshole” he said but still reached up to meet Kageyama’s lips when he leaned down. A small peck was followed by one that lingered a little longer before Hinata fell back on his heels and Kageyama straightened up. If Hinata didn’t like their height-difference so much, he would have cursed it to hell, to the moon and back.

“Let’s clean up for today. Mom will be waiting for us” Hinata said and Kageyama gave a nod.

“I’ll take the net, you take the balls” he said and Hinata hummed before smirking.

“I bet I can pick up the balls faster than you can clean up the net” he challenged and KAgeyama literally pushed the ginger away. He was not losing a third bet today, no way in hell. Hinata laughed as he ran around to pick up the balls and put them back in the basket while Kageyama took the net down. They ended up sitting next to each other and furiously scrubbing the balls clean in another competition before they made their way across the mountain to the Hinata residence.

“’Bio-nii! Happy birthday!” Natsu cried as she jumped up to attach herself to Kageyama’s waist as soon as they passed through the door. Hinata smiled at the fond smile on the Alpha’s lips as he ruffled up her hair when she grinned up at him.

“Thank you, Natsu” he said and kicked off his shoes, toeing them in place without having any trouble with the added weight.

“Welcome back” Sachi said as they walked into the living-room, Natsu at front skipping happily.

“We’re back” Hinata and Kageyama said in unison and Sachi chuckled.

“Go and take a bath. We’ll eat dinner after you’re done” she said and Hinata looked at his mate.

“You go first” he said and Kageyama gave a nod. After Hinata exited the bathroom, dinner was practically done. Hinata helped his mother with the dishes while Kageyama was tasked with entertaining Natsu so she couldn’t get any ideas of helping in the kitchen.

It wasn’t like Hinata or Sachi would give her something dangerous to wipe like a kitchen knife, but it was a simple fact that whatever room Natsu stepped into, she was definitely the most dangerous thing in it. The last thing they needed was for her to break seven out of five plates.

She would break the first four, then beg to prove that she could do it, to which the two older family members would not be able to say no, only to have her climb the cupboards to take the seventh plate behind their backs before either Hinata or Sachi would be able to stop her.

However now, she sat in the middle of Kageyama’s pretzel-folded legs as they argued about who would gain control over the remote. Kageyama currently had the upper-hand, but only because he had played the birthday-boy card.

“Tobio” Sachi called for the alpha’s attention as Hinata sat down next to the raven. Kageyama hummed as he looked up, started to find a gift-wrapped box held out to him.

“W-wait, what?” he asked, confused and Sachi huffed.

“Don’t you dare refuse it. It’s your birthday, Tobio. At least allow me to spoil you a little” she said and Hinata smiled as Kageyama reached out for the box uneasily but unwilling to insult Sachi’s goodwill.

“Happy birthday, Tobio” Sachi said and Kageyama settled the box in his lap as Natsu jumped out of it to run up the stairs. Kageyama unwrapped the gift, his eyes widening at the sight of new sport-shoes that were practically the same as his old ones. Only, not falling apart and with a grey and black colour instead of a greenish line that had once been gold.

“I- thank you, Sachi-san” Kageyama said and Sachi smiled.

“You’re welcome” she answered and Kageyama barely had the time to lift the box with his brand new shoes before Natsu crashed into his lap.

“Now do mine! Before you do nii-chan’s! Okaa-san says that it’s going to be something called birthday-sex and that it was going to take the whole night!” she said and Kageyama and Hinata’s face caught fire.

“Mom!” Hinata hissed and Sachi placed her hand in front of her mouth.

“Oh dear, she wasn’t supposed to hear that” she said and Kageyama just looked at Natsu, who tilted her head in confusion, wondering if she had said something wrong.

“Natsu, don’t ever say that word again, okay? At least not until you’re thirty and Hinata and I have approved of your boyfriend, okay?” Kageyama said, confusing Natsu even more.

“Oi, are you trying to make her a wizard or something?” Hinata said and Sachi chuckled.

“Yes! That’s even better! Natsu, become a wizard!” Kageyama said and Natsu’s eyes lit up as Hinata face-palmed.

“I can become a wizard?!” she asked excited and the alpha nodded fast.

“Yes, you can. Don’t use that word or anything to do with it until you’re forty years old. If you do that, you’ll surely become a wizard!” the setter assured and Natsu cheered as Hinata looked away.

“That, or she’ll become a creepy old cat-lady” he mumbled and Kageyama huffed.

“That’s better than some ding dong trying to hurt her. She’s too cute for that” he said and though she didn’t really understand the full conversation, Natsu did understand the compliment.

“Open my present, ‘Bio-nii!” she said as she all but shoved the clumsily wrapped, overly taped gift into Kageyama’s chest. With a smile at her eagerness, he unwrapped the gift, struggling with all the tape.

When the gift wrap finally came undone and opened, Kageyama lifted up the silver chain connected to a small jar filled with white and light blue glitter like a snow globe and a small pendant in the shape of a bunny. At first, Kageyama was confused, until Natsu explained.

“It’s a bottle of happiness, since snow makes nii-chan happy, so I though it’s make you happy too! It even glows in the dark so you can always see it! And the bunny is to help animals like you! I’m sure that they won’t run away from someone wearing a such a cute bunny necklace!” she said with a wide grin and there it was. Death by adorableness. Kageyama blushed as he dropped his face into his hand to hide his blush as Hinata and Sachi chuckled.

“Don’t worry. The jar is glued shut and I helped slightly” Sachi assured and Natsu lowered her head in disappointment.

“You don’t like it?” she asked and Kageyama almost wanted to strangle himself. Hinata thought he was being too soft with her, or maybe he just still held a grudge from the nights she hadn’t allowed him to sleep by crying every minute when she had been a baby.

“No, I like it, Natsu. Thank you” Kageyama said and ruffled the youngest ginger’s hair before putting on the necklace. Hinata was the next one to hand over his gift, thought it was less expensive than the shoes and not handmade like the necklace.

“It’s a new file-set and wireless headphones for when you go running. Since they go around the back of your head, they shouldn’t fall off as you run” the omega said as he scratched the back of his neck, not sure if he had picked the right gift. Judging by the fond smile, he had.

“Thank you, Hinata” he said and Hinata gave a soft smile.

“Bio-nii? Why do you call nii-chan by his last name when we’re all Hinata?” Natsu suddenly spoke up, earning a twin blush as Sachi shook her head with an amused smile.

“Really, you two? After everything, calling each other by your first name is the thing you choose to get embarrassed over?” she asked, her words lingering even after they had tucked in Natsu before going to bed themselves, squished together on Hinata’s single bed. While it wasn’t impossible, or not entirely comfortable, it was much better than sleeping apart.

“Ne, Kageyama, why don’t we call each other by our first name?” Hinata spoke up, his forehead resting against the raven’s collarbone, curiosity genuine in his question. He could feel Kageyama squirm a little, muscled arms tightening around his smaller frame.

“Why don’t you?” he volleyed the question back and Hinata huffed. Really, it shouldn’t be that hard, right?

“T-Tobio” he said, and felt his face heat up. Fuck, it was just a name! Why did it feel as if his chest was going to explode? Was it him feeling that way or Kageyama? Ah, who cared? There was too much blood in their heads to think about it clearly, their hearts pumping wildly.

“Dumbass” Kageyama grumbled, burying his face in Hinata’s hair.

“Dumbass Shouyou” he grumbled and Hinata had to urge to scream and to run. Probably a combination of both. Geez fuck, what was so embarrassing about calling each other by their first name when they’ve already had sex countless times. He had had Kageyama’s cock in his mouth and down his throat, but saying his first name caused him to blow a fuse? Was there something wrong with him?!

They should really stop grinning. The giddy and nervous twisting of their stomachs continued into the next morning on their morning run. However, as soon as they got home, their mood made a one-eighty.

“Shou-chan! Tobio!” Sachi called from the living-room, the two teens frowning at each other before going to see what the reason was for the weird tone in her voice.

“Mom? What’s… wrong” Hinata asked, trailing off when his eyes landed on the early morning news that continued from five in the morning until eight, constantly repeating.

-… soul-pair of Japan has been spotted. Thanks to this picture on the internet of a blogger, a tip of the veil had been lifted, leading to the reveal of the identities of Japan’s soul-pair.-

Kageyama and Hinata stood frozen in the door-opening, staring at the screen that displayed a picture of them holding hands in the gymnasium of Dateko. For the one time Kageyama had taken off his sweatband in public. The news reported continued happily, ignorant of the turmoil she left behind.

-On the picture, it is not really all that clear to see, but if we zoom in, we can see that the tallest boy has a bond-mark on his wrist. This sparked rumours and made some photojournalists investigate, leading them to this.-

A photo appeared, this one much more recent. Recent as in just the day before, at the entrance of Karasuno high, where they had been walking hand in hand. Hinata had thought that his hair and his collar would have been enough to cover his bond-mark, but clearly not. The one day he had figured it wouldn’t mattered if he pulled on his scarf after entering the school-grounds.

Both of them had been careless, the year that they had been together without any problem giving them a false sense of security. Kageyama and Hinata tuned the TV out, only watching the female reporter’s lips move as other pictures appeared on screen, ones of the couple staying behind for practice, kissing and holding hands after high fiving. Their phones and the land-line could be heard buzzing almost continuously while only one thought crossed the soul-pair’s minds.

_We’re fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	21. Change; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“Honestly, Tobio-chan? You’re out on a date and you’re wearing a tracksuit?” Oikawa asked dryly as he looked at the Alpha that stood behind Hinata with his hands deep in his pockets.

“Shut up, Oikawa-san” he grumbled displeased and Hinata rolled with his eyes.

“Don’t mind mister McGrumpypants over here. He’s been pissed and on edge” he said and Iwaizumi gave a hum.

“Can’t blame him, with everything that’s happening” he said and obviously, there was no hiding it from anyone anymore. They had been exposed while they had let their guard down and the government hadn’t done anything about it. Hinata doubted they would have even if they could, but he didn’t really blame them.

He had just hoped nobody would treat them any differently when the news came out, but that had been when they would have turned twenty. Not when they were only seventeen. Obviously, people treated them differently now. The internet was full of pictures of them already, chat-rooms gossiping about them and forums talking behind their backs.

Some were good, some were bad, but that was expected. Neither Kageyama nor Hinata really had wanted to take a look on it, but since it was all people ever talked about, they had. Obviously, Hinata had expected to receive bad comments about himself, but he hadn’t expected himself to react so badly to them.

It had taken a full day for Kageyama to get him out of his room where he had locked himself up in after reading a twelve-page long forum that had been full of comments about how much of a whore he was and how he much below Kageyama he was. The forum had been taken off the internet, so Hinata suspected that the government still had a small amount of strings they could pull, but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less.

Hinata couldn’t control peoples thought, but he also couldn’t control how it impacted him. At school wasn’t much better. While the last trimester was starting in two days, the members of other sport-clubs that were already coming back for practice, would be on them as soon as they entered the school-grounds.

Some would take their pictures and squeal over them while others, the upperclassmen of the baseball team mostly, would hit on Hinata, testing if their alphan voice worked on the omega. It didn’t, but that didn’t make Hinata feel any better. It also didn’t help that some of them had even outright asked Kageyama if he would lend them his bitch.

That had been a spectacle and it had taken the whole volleyball-team to pull the alpha off the baseball third year he had been beating up. Nishinoya and Tanaka had gotten in a good hit too as soon as Kageyama had been able to spit out what had caused him to snap.

The soul-pair was grateful that their team was so understanding and open, standing with them no matter what happened. They even helped distract the press waiting at the gates so Kageyama and Hinata could sneak off the school-grounds and home. The principal loved the attention Karasuno high was getting and even indirectly encouraged it by not preventing the other students from speaking with the press, leaking more information about the soul-pair that neither Hinata nor Kageyama wanted to be known.

But this was their reality now, and nothing could be done about it. They would have to get used to it, until everything died down a little. But until then, they were forced to deal with the people taking pictures of them, even now, when they were out on the street to go shopping with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Hinata got the feeling it would only be a matter of time before the press got there and he knew Kageyama felt the same. By the looks of it, so did Oikawa.

“Oh for chicken’s sake, we’re getting you two a disguise, even if you have to walk around in alien-suits” he said and turned away. Iwaizumi and the soul-pair stared after him as he walked away, huffing under his breath before turning around when he noticed they weren’t following him.

“Are you coming or what?” he asked as he held one hand on the back of the baby carrier that held Manami against his front. Hinata was the first to move, catching up with his fellow omega while the two Alphas trailed behind. Oikawa took the first best clothing store he could find and entered, quite literally dragging Hinata inside, knowing that wherever he went, Kageyama went. Whether he wanted to or not.

“Disguise means something other than a tracksuit, Tobio-chan, so stop looking for them. You won’t find them here” Oikawa snapped at the taller Alpha, who looked away with a scowl.

“Just pick out a jeans and a sweater and that’ll be enough” Iwaizumi assured the younger raven and Kageyama was more inclined to listen to him instead of Oikawa. Hinata snorted at the obvious twitch in the older setter’s eyebrow as Kageyama reluctantly looked over the denims against the wall.

“Hmpf, let’s leave these two blockheads and do our own shopping” Oikawa said and grabbed Hinata’s wrist to pull him along. They were looking through the racks a bit further when Oikawa decided to break the silence.

“Are you okay?” he asked soft and Hinata knew immediately what he was talking about, his mood dropping a little more. Across the store, Kageyama’s head perked up in his direction, but the omega ignored it.

“I don’t know” Hinata admitted, his hand pausing on a sweater.

“It’s overwhelming. I mean, I expected it, but not this early. I never thought anyone would take a picture of us. That one taken at Dateko, I thought she had taken one of Nagai, our first-year setter. Honestly, he’s pretty hot, and he has a fan-club at Karasuno already” he said and Oikawa could comment on that and warn him for his possessive mate, but it was something not even Kageyama could deny.

While he was not as pretty as Akaashi, Nagai was already ranked N.1 for hottest guy at Karasuno in the unofficial meter of the female student body. It would have been logical for the first-year setter to have his picture taken from afar instead of an idiot couple.

“While the possibility had always been there, it was something I never thought to actually happen, you know. You think about it and your kind of fear it, but you don’t really understand how big it is until it actually happens. And then, you can’t turn back time” Hinata said and held open his arms so Oikawa could drape pieces of clothing over the limb.

“How are you dealing with the pressure? I know it’s not easy” the older omega said and Hinata was reminded of the publicity Oikawa had had forced upon him during his Aoba Johsai days.

“Right now, I’m doing fine, I think. I mean, I’m not all that stressed out about it since we’ve got the team helping us out. I’m not saying I don’t feel anything at all, but Kageyama is taking it worst out of both of us. He’s more on edge than I am. But it’s only going to get worse from here on out and even the team won’t be able to help us anymore” Hinata said and looked down.

“According to Nagasawa-sensei, who is our current contact person, it might not take long before the government will send something like a manager, who will act as an organizer to plan interviews to somewhat handle the curiosity of the public. There will likely be instances where we’ll be forced to make a public appearance for one thing or another, but it’s not something we can refuse” Hinata said and rolled with his eyes.

“The pride of Japan, my ass” he grumbled and Oikawa all but shoved him into a fitting room.

“For now, Hina-chan, you don’t have to worry about anything. I’ll go check up on that volleyball-idiot and make sure that when I’m done with him, nobody will be able to recognize him” he said and winked. Hinata snorted before closing the curtain. He was really grateful for Oikawa at this moment. If you had told him a year ago that he would be this close with the grand king, he would have pissed himself laughing in your face.

But now, he had real support from the brunet. It had been Oikawa who had dragged them outside for a double date, saying that he needed new clothes for Manami while it was really just to help Hinata and Kageyama get a breather. Oikawa had dealt with this kind of pressure before, though not as much. But it still helped to have someone to drag them outside, even if it was disguised. Hinata stepped out of the store in his newly bought clothes first, joining Iwaizumi who had ran away from the bickering setters.

“Come here for a sec” the wing spiker said and Hinata took a step closer, allowing the bulky college student to adjust the large hood over his head so it covered the beanie that had trouble with hiding all of Hinata’s fierce orange locks. Iwaizumi gave a hum, signalling he was finished.

“I don’t think anyone would recognize you now” he said and Hinata self-consciously adjusted the collar of his short-sleeved camel coloured cardigan with diamond pattern. Underneath it was a black long sleeved sweater and a dark pair of jeans, a light beige knit scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, above his hood.

“I told you it looks fine! You just don’t have an eye for clothing!” Oikawa’s voice said annoyed behind them and Iwaizumi and Hinata looked up as the omega stepped out of the store, followed by Kageyama. However, Oikawa’s earlier words were spot on.

From bottom to top, Kageyama was dressed in black dress-shoes, a light grey pants with thin white plaid pattern, a dark burgundy turtleneck sweater and a tan overcoat. On top of his head was a grey fedora with a round-ish pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

“I look fucking ridiculous” Kageyama hissed, self-consciously pulling on the revers of his coat. His crude language earned him a kick against his chin.

“Curse one more time in front of my daughter and I will serve a volleyball up your derriere” he threatened and Kageyama’s lips thinned into a fine line.

“Sorry” he apologized and Oikawa gave a nod before turning to Hinata and Iwaizumi.

“So?” he asked and Kageyama made eye-contact with his mate through the dark glasses of the specs on his nose.

“Nobody will recognize him, after already being used to seeing him in tracksuits” Iwaizumi said and Hinata let his eyes roam, only one word popping up in his mind.

_Damn._

Really, in a strange way, it totally worked. Kageyama was definitely pulling it off, even better when he straightened his shoulders and relaxed his spine at the obvious appreciation flowing through the bond.

“Ugh, that’s so gross” Oikawa complained before turning around, looking away from Kageyama.

“Now, if we can actually get to do what we really came here for” the ace-setter said and Iwaizumi stepped up next to him, the baby-bag slung over his shoulder. Kageyama and Hinata followed after them, glancing around to see no-one giving them more than a glimpse as they passed.

“Does it really look okay?” Kageyama asked as he touched his finger against the back of his mate’s hand, waiting for the ginger to manoeuvre their hands so they could entwine their fingers.

“It looks more than okay. Have a little more confidence” Hinata said and Kageyama didn’t ask again, though his eyes looked at their reflections in the windows of the shops they passed. Before they knew it, they were pulled into a large shopping mall.

The first store they entered, Iwaizumi was smart enough to take over his daughter from the omega, allowing Oikawa to immerse himself into looking for cute outfits and accessories to buy with the gift-cards Manami had received for Christmas and new-year from both sides of her family.

Hinata was soon dragged into it, but he didn’t really mind. He could feel himself relaxing by Oikawa not allowing him to think of other things, while Kageyama in turn relaxed because of the bond and watching his mate smile.

They went store in and store out, the two Alphas no longer keeping themselves on the background as Oikawa’s flashy choices of accessories started getting out of hand when he grabbed for alien stuff. Kageyama on the other hand hovered at Hinata’s side as the omega looked at decorations.

“I like those lights” Kageyama said and Hinata snorted.

“I was thinking the same thing” he agreed as he looked at the displayed traditional-styled tatami floor-lamps.

“Two small ones in the bedroom on each night-stand and two large ones in the living-room next to the sofa” Kageyama said and Hinata nodded, thinking the same thing.

“Hmm? Did I miss something?” Oikawa asked curious as he stepped up next to them. Kageyama glanced back at him, doubting whether to answer or not.

“Shouyou and I are moving in together” he said after a short pause, watching Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“Really?! You mean, you didn’t already?” he asked, genuinely surprised and Iwaizumi looked at them.

“How did you deal with your cycles?” he asked and Hinata shrugged, still a little flushed by Kageyama’s blunt use of his first name, which slipped in sometimes on both their sides with the same reaction as Hinata currently had.

“We went to love hotels when we felt it coming up and stayed there until it was over” he said and Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a look.

“You too, huh” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa groaned.

“I don’t even want to remember it. While the room was always clean, I could never get comfortable. I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone else had done it there before me” he said and Hinata agreed.

“So, where are you moving to?” Iwaizui asked, drawing the subject away from the uncomfortable times that were spending cycles at love-hotels.

“An apartment in between both our houses, so they’re both easy to reach. It’s a little closer to Karasuno, but still more towards the secluded side of the mountains. It’s rather big and cheap for an apartment too” Hinata said and Kageyama gave a hum.

“Dad and Sayuri looked specifically for something like that, so that we wouldn’t be entirely on our own” he said and Oikawa hummed.

“When will you move in?” he asked and both Hinata and Kageyama were weary of the glint in his eyes.

“If everything goes according to plan, everything should be in order even before nationals end” the alpha said and Oikawa hummed.

“Then we’ll come by as soon as you’re moved in. After all, it’s my precious kohai’s first apartment” he said and Kageyama and Iwaizumi grimaced while Hinata just smiled.

“Sure, why not” he said and Kageyama looked at him.

_Why’d you have to say that?_

_Oh, don’t start pouting, Tobio. It’s only a visit._

“Okay! No silent conversations! Geez, that really gets on my nerves somehow” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi rolled with his eyes. Hinata was well aware that deep down, Oikawa felt bad for the way he treated Kageyama, especially considering that Kageyama had never had any ill intent and really just loved volleyball as much as the ace-setter did. He was just clumsy in his way of trying to make it up to him and Kageyama was oblivious.

Hinata and Iwaizumi shared a look without saying a word, both knowing that it might take a very long time before the two setters realized that it was only their misunderstanding and clumsy way of expressing themselves that prevent them from just dropping it all and seeing that neither really had a problem with the other. Well, other than the fact that they were both fiercely competitive and stubborn and thus would probably continue to clash.

“I get the feeling he’ll show up with a cactus or something” Hinata said as he stepped up next to Iwaizumi, who gave a hum.

“Likely. That or some kind of alien decoration” he said and Hinata snorted.

“I think I prefer the cactus” he said and Iwaizumi chuckled.

“At least, if you throw that at his head, you know it’ll hurt” he said and Hinata chuckled with a shake of his head, knowing that Iwaizumi didn’t mean a single letter of what had left his lips.

“Oi! What are you two whispering over there?! Iwa-chan, come here and help me tell this idiot that if you’re going to decorate a house, you always have to have at least one vase” Oikawa said and Hinata and Iwaizumi shared another look before walking over to the bickering setter duo. Hinata stepped up behind his mate, pushing his hands into the pockets of the overcoat.

Kageyama immediately averted his attention from the discussion to the omega behind him, slipping his own hands in his pockets to entwine their fingers. Hinata looked up at him with a smile, which was answered subtly.

“Guys, what do you say we find a place to sit down and grab a bite? It’s a little past noon and the little one is getting hungry” Iwaizumi said and Hinata ducked his head.

“Sorry, was my stomach too loud?” he asked as he looked from behind Kageyama’s arm, too small to look over his shoulder. Hell, to even be seen more than the top of his hood.

“Not you, idiot. Our little alien” Oikawa said and Hinata blushed.

“I knew that” he said, earning three looks that had him duck his head. The group decided to settle in a family restaurant in the back so it didn’t matter as much whether or not Kageyama and Hinata took off their disguises.

“What can I help you with?” the waitress asked as she send a curious look at the soul-pair.

“I’ll take an omui rice” Hinata said, ordering first before adding a desert on top of it. When the waitress had gotten all their orders and agreed to warm up Manami’s milk, they were left alone at the table. Slightly bored with waiting, Hinata grabbed his sketchbook from his bag that also held his sport-shoes to bring along with him to Kageyama’s places where he would spend the night.

As he flipped the book open carefully, mindful for the loose sketches, he only earned glance from the duo across from him. Kageyama was more interested, watching Hinata’s hand fly across the blank page, putting down lines that slowly but surely started forming Manami laughing in Oikawa’s arms.

“What are you drawing?” Oikawa asked, his curiosity finally becoming too much for him to ignore.

“Just a little quick sketch” Hinata said, his eyes moving back up before immediately going back down to his drawing. By the time their food stood in front of them, Hinata was done with a very quick and very rough sketch, which had come out still surprisingly good.

“Can you recognize it?” Hinata asked as he turned the paper to show the parents the drawing.

“Whoa, not bad. You did that just now?” Iwaizumi asked and Hinata gave a nod.

“Can I have it?” Oikawa asked and Hinata gave a hum.

“Sure, no problem. I can do better though” he said as he carefully ripped the leaf out of the book to hand it over.

“No, this is fine. I like the spontaneity of it” Oikawa said as he smiled at the drawing.

“You’re really good, Hina-chan” he said and Hinata gave a soft chuckle.

“I’m really hungry too” he said as he put away his sketchbook in his bag again before diving into his food. Kageyama ended up having to force him to slow down before he choked on his food. Oikawa pouted at not choosing for a desert as he watched Hinata happily shove down a strawberry sundae.

It wasn’t long after that Manami started getting tired and cranky, a signal that it would be best to end their double date, as Oikawa persistently called it. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama saw any problem with it as they walked to the bus-stop.

“Hina-chan, if I ever move out of my parent’s house, I’m going to call you to make a wall painting” Oikawa said as they waited for the bus to come, Manami asleep on Iwaizumi’s arm and resting against his chest.

“If I ever. You make it sound as if you don’t plan on moving out at all” the smaller alpha said and Oikawa huffed.

“Not this year. When I enter college next school-year, then I’ll move out and find myself a cosy apartment close to a good day-care” he said and Iwaizumi frowned.

“No, you’re not. There’s a perfectly fine day-care one block away from my apartment and my college even has a day-care connected to it so young parents can go and be with their child in between hours. Why would you make it harder on yourself, Oinkawa” he said and Oikawa looked at him.

“Can you not call me that, Iwa-chan” he said and Hinata regarded them.

“How are they not married yet?” he asked and Kageyama frowned.

“They aren’t? I though they have been since middle school” he said and the duo turned to them.

“People don’t marry that early!” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi grimaced.

“Are you trying to kill me, Tobio?” he asked and Oikawa turned back to bicker with the shorter alpha.

“Ah, the bus” Hinata said as he saw the needed bus drive up to the stop, putting an end to Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s bickering.

“Thank you for today, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san” Hinata said and Oikawa huffed as Kageyama inclined his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Just don’t lock yourself up” Iwaizumi said and Hinata smiled.

“And kick some ass at Nationals. I’ll be watching and if you dare lose, I’ll come shove my foot up your ass” Oikawa said and Kageyama and Hinata looked at them.

“We have no intention of losing” they said unison and the older couple smirked at them before the bus-doors closed and Kageyama and Hinata were on their way back home, internally heaving a sigh of relief at the tension that had left their shoulders, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	22. Change; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

As if pressure and publicity of spring inter-high wasn’t enough on its own yet, Hinata could feel the cameras directed at his back, people talking about them. ‘Karasuno’s freak-quick combi, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, soul-pair of Japan’. That was the way they had been introduced all through the competition.

The ones that had lost to them had been sour and complained about how unfair it was to have a soul-pair on the same team, but everyone knew that Hinata and Kageyama had been strong since their first year. Soul-pair bond or not didn’t change anything about the powerhouse Karasuno had become.

The young and new teams that lost to them just couldn’t deal with their loss any other way than to put the blame on the soul-pair. It was eerily similar to the way losing teams reacted to Nohebi. However, there were plenty of teams completely forgetting about the soul-pair fact and just saw Hinata and Kageyama as the pair that needed to be stopped at all costs, a threat they had trained hard for to become.

Last year, with the third-years, they had gotten to the semi-finals, only to lose against Itachiyama. This year, the sound of the final buzzer felt better than what Hinata imagined heaven to be. His hands were trembling, his legs jelly. His body felt hot and cold at the same time as he stared at the high ceiling.

It took a few second after the final buzzer had sounded for the crowd to come alive, screaming at the top of their lungs. Yet nothing could be heard louder to him than Kageyama’s euphory mixing with his own as they yelled out in victory. Hinata didn’t realize who moved first, but suddenly the whole team was on the ground, tackled down and in tears, the tension, adrenaline and stress pouring out.

The middle blocker was laughing with them, tears spilling from his eyes without being able to stop them. It was a flurry of hugs that went around, no-one really saying anything that made any sense. As Hinata turned to his mate, Kageyama held up his fist with a smirk. The ginger grinned back brightly, bumping his fist against the raven’s.

“Ugh, that was even gayer than kissing” Tsukishima said, attempting his usual comments to piss the duo off but the grin on his face betrayed his feelings. The blonde Beta stumbled as Hinata jumped onto his back, roughing up his hair with a grin.

“Aw! Is our little Tsukki smiling?!” he laughed and Tsukishima hardly did anything to push the ginger off. He would have, if he hadn’t been high on their team’s victory. As they lined up at their tribune, Hinata couldn’t stop grinning as Natsu waved at them overly enthusiastic, held back by Sachi to prevent her from jumping down.

Next to Sachi stood Toshi and Sayuri, both grinning and holding their thumbs up. Sugawara and Asahi were crying on each side of Daichi while the former captain just looked proud. Hinata swore he saw Tsukishima’s face lit up slightly more when he picked out the ever-present bed-head and lazy look.

The team bowed forward from the waist down, chorusing a loud ‘Thank you very much!’. When Hinata thought they would been able to just walk off court with only Ennoshita having to deal with interviews because he was the captain, he had been wrong.

Hinata stumbled back, slightly blinded as camera-flashes filed his vision. A hand landed on his elbows, holding him up against a familiar chest. Kageyama squeezed his elbows in a supporting gesture, his face blank as Hinata looked up at him.

_Just continue walking._

Even through the loud voices yelling questions at them, Kageyama’s thoughts in his head were heard crystal clear. Keeping his arm around the ginger’s waist, Kageyama steered Hinata through the sea of reporters and photographers, the team blocking them off from the sides.

“Fuck that was intense” Tanaka said as they had finally made it to the hallway reporters weren’t allowed to come.

“Sorry” Hinata said self-conscious, earning a confused frown.

“Why are you apologizing? You can’t help it that they’re a bunch of starved dogs on a bone” he said and Hinata looked down.

“Don’t mind it, Shouyou! Chikara will be glad that the attention was more on you two than on himself!” Nishinoya said as he slapped the middle blocker’s shoulder.

“Kageyama-kun!” a voice called out behind the group, making them pause to look up at the unfamiliar, slightly balding man who jogged up to them, a pass dangling from his neck as thin glasses slipped from his nose.

“Sorry to stop you like this, but I would like to talk to you” the man said and took a deep breath to regulate his breathing as he stopped in front of the second-year setter.

“I’m Kanzaki Ran, scout for Chuo university” the man said and immediately, the team was silent, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in receiving a volleyball scholarship for Chuo university” the man said and the team’s attention shifted to Kageyama, who remained stone-faced.

“Only me?” he asked and the man averted his eyes.

“Well” he said but Kageyama didn’t allow him to finish as he turned around.

“Then I’m not interested” he said and slipped his hand into Hinata’s to pull him away. Hinata felt a brick settle in his stomach as he looked back at the scout who stood slightly shocked as he stared at Kageyama’s retreating back, the team shuffling after them. Hinata had a bad feeling about this. A really bad one.

“Oi, Kageyama, did you really have to refuse it like that? Without even thinking about it or listening to what he had to say?” Kinoshita asked confused and Kageyama glanced at him.

“I’m not interested” he said and Hinata looked down. Without anyone having to tell him to, the ginger knew it was because of him. Being scouted even before you became a third-year was something that only happened to people few and far in between. It was an honour and yet Kageyama had bluntly refused without even hearing the scout out. All because the scholarship had been for him and not for himself and Hinata.

All the euphorbia Hinata had felt about winning before, went down the drain. He was still happy, of course, but his good mood had a damper on it, showing on his face when he wasn’t celebrating with the others over a huge amount of meat-buns.

“You’re not at fault” Kageyama said as he wrapped his arms around the ginger’s shoulders from behind.

“I refused because I didn’t want to go there. Besides, it wasn’t even a real offer” Kageyama said and leaned down to bury his nose into Hinata’s hair.

“There is no reason for you to be upset of to feel bad about it” he said and Hinata could feel the plea through the bond. Kageyama wanted to celebrate and he wanted to see his mate smile and laugh, not feel down in a corner. Hinata closed his eyes, it had not been his intention to drag down Kageyama’s mood with his own.

So he would push it away for now and think about it later. For now, they would celebrate before making their way to their new apartment, where they would be able to crash and immediately fall asleep. At least until they were woken up very early the next morning by Kageyama’s cell-phone ringing where his father informed Kageyama that he had been called by another scout.

It continued like this until the weekend, where Toshi and Sayuri came over for dinner as they had made the agreement. Sachi and Natsu would come over for dinner on Wednesday while Tashi and Sayuri would come over on Saturday. All so they were sure Kageyama and Hinata were taking care of themselves.

However, the awkward, not looking at each other tension the soul-pair had going on, didn’t go unnoticed. It was rather subtle, but visible none the less for those who had been around them for long enough to know that the distance between them was unusual.

“Mind if I join you?” Toshi asked as he opened the glass sliding-door that led to the balcony Hinata was standing in. Hinata startled lightly and looked over his shoulder to see the older Alpha hold up a cigarette pack.

“No, go ahead. There’s an ashtray on that table” Hinata said as he pointed at the small round table with two iron chairs next to it on one side of the balcony. Toshi gave a hum as he stepped outside closing the door behind him. Hinata could feel the conversation coming but waited until Toshi had lit his cigarette and started it.

“Is the apartment not to your liking anymore?” he asked and Hinata glanced at him as he leaned onto the railing, imitating the ginger’s position.

“That’s not it, the apartment is great. It’s pretty big compared to other apartments and we have everything we need” he said and Toshi exhaled a plume of smoke.

“Then, is it because you felt like you were moving too fast?” he asked and Hinata looked at him.

“It has nothing to do with the apartment or moving in together. You didn’t push us in any way, Toshi-san” he said and the raven looked down guilty.

“Then, is it because Tobio keeps getting calls from scouts offering him a scholarship?” he guessed and Hinata sighed.

“It’s because he refuses them without listening to them. It’s like from the second he knows that it’s for him alone, he hooks off. It just makes me feel bad because I know he’s doing it because of me” the middle blocker said and leaned down to scratch the back of his head as it hung down between his arms.

“He wants to continue playing volleyball with you, is there something wrong with that?” Toshi asked and Hinata shook his head.

“No, of course not. I want the same. But that’s no reason for him to refuse everything without listening to their propositions” he said and raised his head again.

“I get that he wants to play with me for as long as he can, and I want the same, but I don’t even know what I want to do with my life. After the final terms, I’ll be a third-year and besides playing volleyball, I have no idea what to do.

I’ve been working at an omega bar for almost a year now, but considering my real job, what I want to do in the future, I’m drawing complete blanks” he said and Toshi looked at him.

“Isn’t that fine? Until I graduated from college with my diploma, I had no idea what I wanted to become. It drove my mother crazy” he said and Hinata looked at him.

“I graduated in law and ended up creating a company that designs sports clothing” Toshi said with a smile and the ginger blinked. He had known Kageyama’s father was the CEO of a popular company, but he had never asked. Somehow, he had felt it as a little rude.

“Yin, that’s the name of the company” Toshi said, recognizing the question written on Hinata’s face.

“Yin?!” the ginger exclaimed surprised.

“You mean that company producing everything ranging from clothing, shoes and underwear, as long as it has to do with sports? That popular brand that’s with the big names like asics and the like?” the middle blocker asked and Toshi chuckled.

“That’s the one” he confirmed and Hinata looked away, still slightly shocked.

“When I was young, in high school myself, I was part of the basketball team. We were good too. Good enough to compete at nationals and to catch the eye of international scouts” the older alpha said and Hinata looked up at him again.

“But my parents, Tobio’s grandparents, didn’t want me to continue in basketball. They forced me to take law in college and I had to quit everything that had to do with sports. Eventually, I grew interested in companies through my studies and remembered some difficulties I used to have with my clothing during games, joking about combining the two. In an impulsive decision, I did and ended up where I am now. Until this day, I have not once regretted creating Yin” Toshi said and Hinata looked at him, tilting his head.

“Ugh, what I’m trying to say is that it’s okay to not know what to do in the future. Plans change and ideas change” Toshi said, reminding Hinata that Kageyama got his awkward way of communicating from his father.

“If Tobio wants to continue in sports, I will continue to support him, no matter what he wants to do. Since you’re part of the family, I’ll do the same for you, Shouyou” Toshi said and gave the omega a small smile.

“And if you really don’t know what to do, I’ll even give you a job at the company. We’re still looking for extra hands during summer vacation” he said and Hinata looked at him.

“Seriously?” he asked and Toshi gave a nod.

“Yeah, you interested? It’s pretty much errand and coffee-boy, though” he warned, blowing his smoke away from the omega.

“I don’t have a problem with that. I spend a whole training-camp as ball-boy and I learned quite a lot during that period. I just want to get as much experiences as possible to see if I can find something that I like enough to commit myself to. Besides, I don’t mind earning money” he said and Toshi hummed.

“If that’s what you want, I have no problem with it. I’ll see what I can do” he said and Hinata scratched the back of his head.

“I would be grateful for that” he said and Toshi ruffled up his hair.

“Now, let’s go inside before you freeze your toes off and Tobio kills me for keeping you here” he said and Hinata gave a nod, walking back inside the living-room. With the dishes done, Kageyama and Sayuri had taken place in the sofa, looking at the TV.

Though he had tried, the setter’s constant looks through the window had not been as subtle as he had wished. It was impossible not to notice the relief seeping through the bond as Hinata sat down in between his mate’s legs, leaning his back against the light-coloured three-seater sofa.

_What were you and dad talking about?_

The curiosity flowing through the bond was almost overwhelming as Kageyama stared at the back of the middle blocker’s head. Hinata leaned against the raven’s leg, resting his head on the alpha’s knee.

“Later” he said soft, but knew Kageyama had heard him, even if his curiosity didn’t lessen. It was temporarily put aside for the sports channel that gave their report on the finale of the spring inter-high volleyball competition. Both teens snorted at the obvious reluctance their captain had about talking to the media.

Hinata grimaced slightly at exactly how often it was mentioned that they were a soul-pair. Almost every time the hosts found the opening to mention it, they did. It was always connected to their play, but it was a constant stream of reminders.

A perfect example was how one of the hosts commented on Hinata’s new spike serve with an explanation of how it worked and then ending it with an ‘as expected of the one soul-bonded to the setter everyone has their eyes on’. While it wasn’t exactly an insult, it wasn’t something that constantly needed to be said. It could become real annoying, real fast.

Hinata and Kageyama stood on the balcony, waving off Toshi and Sayuri as they backed out of the parking space that belonged to their apartment behind the building, the number of their unit written within the white lines.

“Now, what were you and dad talking about?” Kageyama asked as they stepped back inside, closing the door and curtains behind them.

“A summer-job. He said he’d see what he can do to get me a job in the company” Hinata said and Kageyama looked at him.

“Is that all?” he asked and Hinata gave a nod.

“Pretty much, yeah” he said and Kageyama gave him a long look as he walked to the kitchen.

“Well, whatever he said, I’m glad it lifted your mood a little” Kageyama said and Hinata opened the fridge to take out desert in the form of a pastry that Sayuri had given them upon her arrival.

“Yeah, but it’s going to plummet again” Hinata said and took a spoon out of the drawer as the alpha frowned.

“Why?” he asked and Hinata sat down across from him at the low table, giving him a serious look.

“What do you think comes after nationals? It hasn’t changed since last year, you know” he said and Kageyama tensed as his coin dropped, his eyes automatically going to the balcony door.

“Don’t think about it, Bakageyama! Even if you manage not to break a foot with a jump from the second floor, you can’t run away from the final terms” Hinata said and pointed his fork at his mate.

“Not when I have to take them too” he said and Kageyama’s eyes shifted to the front door.

“Are you really going to leave me alone to study?” Hinata asked as he stabbed his fork into the chocolate pastry.

“Yes!” Kageyama’s reply came instantly and Hinata huffed.

“So much for love, huh” he said and Kageyama regarded him in all seriousness.

“This and that have nothing to do with each other” he said and Hinata scoffed.

“But isn’t it said in those shitty vows? In good times and in bad times, and so forth” he said and shoved a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

“Good times and bad times do not include final exams. Final exams mean every man on his own” he said and Hinata rested his chin in his raised palm.

“Oh, so you don’t want me to help you study? I guess you don’t need Yachi’s help then either” he said and Kageyama frowned.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I need her help” he said and Hinata chuckled.

“Let’s just start so we at least have a base” he said and Kageyama grimaced.

“I thought we could go to the parking lot for a bit more receiving” he said and Hinata was tempted, so very tempted.

“No. First off, it’s too dark. And secondly, we just won the finals. If we don’t focus on our studies now, we won’t be able to pass this year and we’ll have to do our second year a second time. Unless you want to call Tsukishima sempai” he said and Kageyama grimaced.

“Hell no” he said, the idea alone giving him shivers. He could imagine the smug smirk the tall beta would wear as when he found out Kageyama would have to double a year.

“Let’s start with math” he suggested, already having found out that Hinata wasn’t half bad at it. It wasn’t like he got A+’s on the math tests, but he hadn’t gotten any red marks on it either. As soon as he understood the formula, Hinata had no problem with calculating the result.

But that was only if he managed to keep his attention with it and not fall asleep mid-way. Kageyama looked up, half-asleep himself and at the sight of his mate asleep over his papers, he decided to call it a night. He cleaned their school papers onto a pile before switching most of the lights off. Hinata didn’t even budge as the Alpha picked him up off the floor, carrying him into the bedroom.

Carefully not to wake his mate up, Kageyama lowered the ginger onto his side of the queen sized low wooden bed. The raven walked back to the living-room where he switched off the large lanterns next to the sofa before returning to the bedroom.

He stripped out of his clothing and pulled on his sleeping pants before crawling into bed. Almost automatically Hinata rolled onto his side, his back towards the raven to be pulled back into the Alpha’s chest. The setter dropped a kiss onto the omega’s temple as soon as he had made himself comfortable.

“Good night” he whispered into Hinata’s messy locks as he closed his eyes, drifting asleep with number still afloat in front of his eyes. He hoped that Hinata’s good mood remained, no matter what had brought it back. Kageyama didn’t know what exactly had caused it besides Toshi suggesting a summer-job, but as long as it stopped Hinata from feeling down and guilty, Kageyama didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	23. Enduring; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“Kageyama-sempai!” a high pitched voice rang out behind the black-dressed raven, stopping him in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder, down at the first-year girls that stood behind him, her face red and her head lowered. Clearly, she was scared of him, but still braved it to call out to him. Though her friends around the corner probably had a hand in that. 

“Can you hurry it up? Shouyou is waiting for me” Kageyama said, keeping his hands in his pockets. The girl stuttered a bit, wringing her hands in front of her before bowing down from the waist. 

“I like you!” she announced and Kageyama almost wanted to sigh. 

“I know you are mated to Hinata-sempai, but I would still like to be rejected so I can move on from these feelings” she said and the alpha easily complied. 

“I don’t like you, so I can’t accept your feelings” he said dryly. Honestly, you’d think that after appearing on magazines and even going for a couple of interviews, people would get a clue and be smarter than to confess to him. Yet, they still approached him, regardless of the fact that he did absolutely nothing to hide his relationship with Hinata. 

“Thank you very much” the girl said, her voice trembling. Kageyama moved to turn around but was stopped by her voice once again. 

“W-would you please shake my hand, so my next love will be the one?” she stuttered out her question and this time Kageyama did sigh. 

“Look here, life doesn’t work that way. Just because I shake your hand doesn’t mean that the next guy you meet will be the one. It’s not my handshake that will pick our next boyfriend, but you yourself. So don’t push this fantasy that you made up on your own onto me” he said and though it might seem cruel, he couldn’t really care less. 

His rut was coming up so he was more irritable than usual. Add to that that Hinata had been working for the past few days at his father’s company for a last minute photo-shoot they needed help with, and you had one very unhappy Kageyama. 

Hinata didn’t often skip classes, but he had skipped the last few days because an international soccer-player had arrived in Japan to model for Yin’s new collection. He only had a few days he could take off from practice, so Yin had to work fast and perfect. But the problems had started when the assistant caught a food-poisoning and the back-up assistant had broken his wrist three days prior. 

Hinata had received the emergency call from Toshi and had dashed out of the apartment at four thirty in the morning. Thank fuck they had had cereal, or Kageyama wouldn’t even have had breakfast. It was in times like that that he realized he should probably learn how to cook. 

“Good work” Hinata’s voice said amused as Kageyama approached the gate the ginger was leaning against, a box in his hand. 

“I got free cake” he said as he held up the white thin carton box by the handle. Kageyama wasted no time with putting the box on top of the gate before leaning down to capture his mate’s lips. Hinata was not the one stopping the kiss, but Kageyama, frowning as he leaned closer to the ginger’s neck. 

“You smell like someone else” he growled and Hinata rested his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“Okay, okay, caveman. Back off, would you” he said and looked at the Alpha. 

“Before you flip your shit, on my way here, I ran into a second year who gave me a love-letter to give to you. But her boyfriend didn’t like it, so he tired too make me submit. I said he stank and it only got him angry” he explained and Kageyama narrowed his eyes, a growl building up in his chest. 

“Did he hurt you?” he demanded to know and Hinata scoffed. 

“He tried, which is why his scent is on me. But he didn’t even scratch me before I jumped to hit my knee into his nose, so it’s all good” he said and Kageyama growled. 

“It’s not. If it is, you wouldn’t attempt to fake it so badly” he said and Hinata tensed before sighing. Really, there was no point in trying to keep secrets when they could read each others feelings to the point they were able to correctly form them into thoughts. 

“I don’t like people shoving confessions for you onto me, okay?! I mean, can you fucking blame me? It’s freaking all over the world and yet they still can’t seem to comprehend that you’re mine” he said and Kageyama blinked at the possessiveness Hinata expressed. It wasn’t the first time, but compared to his own displays of possessiveness, he was able to count Hinata’s on his two hands. 

Kageyama had already recognized the pattern with this and picked up the cakes again to drag his omega home. Whenever Hinata expressed his possessiveness, he would ride the setter until he was satisfied, which could take a long time, especially considering their cycles were coming up. Yet Kageyama couldn’t wait to get home. 

For once, Hinata didn’t tell him to calm down when his knee bounced up and down on the bus that went way too slow for his liking. As soon as the door of their apartment closed behind them, Hinata had grabbed his collar to pull him down. Obviously by the rough way their lips moved, his little mate was angry. 

Not wanting to waste any time, Kageyama leaned down to pick the middle blocker up as soon as they had managed to kick off their shoes. Hinata wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist, biting down not so gently on the raven’s lip. Kageyama retaliated without thinking, tightening his grip on the well-shaped thighs around his waist. 

Hinata wasn’t the only one angry. The scent of the unfamiliar Alpha was right under his nose, as if to mock him. And fuck if that didn’t irritate him, making his possessiveness boil over. Hinata was his mate. He was his to wear his scent, his to mark, his to touch. 

Though the knowledge of Hinata having kneed the insolent fool’s nose did calm him down a bit, it didn’t stop him from digging his fingers into the muscles underneath them, wanting to leave his mark as much as possible, in any way possible. 

Almost carelessly, Kageyama dropped the Omega onto their bed, not even watching him bounce on the matrass as he ripped his practice shirt over his head. Arousal and irritation spiked through the bond as Hinata stared at the torso bared before him, his own shirt dropped next to the bed. 

Hinata apparently didn’t know if he was pleased or not with the way Kageyama had filled out over the years. Kageyama shared the sentiment as he stared at his mate’s pale skin stretched over well-developed muscles. Pale skin he couldn’t help but kiss as he crawled onto the bed, pressing his lips against the protruding collar-bone. In normal occasions, Hinata would lie back and pull the Alpha with him. 

However, this was not a normal occasion and the setter was unsurprised as he was rolled over onto his back, his mate shifting to straddle him. Their lips clashed, their tongues battling, not for dominance but to prove how irritated they were. There was nothing sweet or kind in the way they connected, Kageyama’s hands on Hinata’s hips with a firm grip that was almost bruising, rolling his hips upwards into Hinata’s quickly stiffening erection, his feet solid on the ground. 

The ginger rocked his hips back, supporting his weight on either side of Kageyama’s head, allowing the raven touch him as much as he wanted. Kageyama didn’t waste the opportunity, moving his hands up the middle blocker’s abs, towards his chest. Hinata breathed out roughly through his nose as the Alpha’s fingers found his nipples, rolling the buds between his thumb and pointer. 

Unlike the Hinata that would allow the setter to take his time to tease him, this Hinata had zero to no patience, standing up to take off his jeans. Kageyama shimmied out of his track-pants, his eyes never leaving Hinata’s. He crawled back further onto the bed before Hinata straddled him again, pushing him down on his back. 

“Sit back and relax. I’ll do the work” he said and Kageyama shivered at the look in his half-lidded eyes. He could tell this first round was going to be quick and hard. The setter watched hungrily as Hinata shifted lower until he hovered over his torso. His fingers twitched, curling and stretching with the need to touch the ginger as he prepped kisses all over his body from his neck to chest. 

A soft grunt escaped Kageyama’s lips as the middle blocker bit down in the flesh above his heart before soothing the sting with his tongue. Red marks were appearing on Kageyama’s skin, running from the side of his neck all the way down to the waistband of his boxers. His erection twitched at the visual of his mate so close to it, his nimble fingers pulling down the offensive garment. 

Kageyama had expected teasing, for Hinata to bring him to the edge multiple times before finally taking him over it. He had even prepared himself for it. So when Hinata didn’t waste any time to swallow him down into his throat, Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from gasping loudly. 

“Oh fuck!” he cursed as Hinata started bobbing his head up and down, his fingers closed tightly around the base. Kageyama’s hands found their way into the ginger’s hair, his eyes directed at the ceiling without really seeing it, his lips parted to get in more air. 

Honestly, the way Hinata could take him apart in just a few seconds should have been embarrassing, a blow to his pride. It would have been, if it hadn’t felt so damned good. He also didn’t hesitate to voice his appreciation, confirming the truth that everybody thought was a lie. 

Kageyama was indeed more vocal in bed than Hinata was. But with Hinata’s tongue flicking the underside of the head of his cock while sucking at the tip, it wasn’t all that surprising. 

“Oh fuck. Shit. Shou- I’m going-” Kageyama warned, feeling the omega tighten his grip around the base, pulling his mouth off the length. 

“Not yet” he panted, a lot more breathless than he should be from just a blow-job. Only, Kageyama acknowledged that it wasn’t just a blow-job when he looked at his mate to see his ass sticking up in the air, a hint of his fingers moving in and out of him, stretching himself open with the help of his omegan slick. Kageyama moved to sit up, only to be stopped by Hinata’s hand on his chest, pushing him back down as he removed his fingers. 

“I said I’d do everything, Alpha” the omega said, almost growled as he moved to straddle the raven. Kageyama’s eyes were unable to focus on his mate’s face, his attention glued to the clear slick dripping down from the Omega’s fingers and legs. It should have been his job, his fingers drenched with slick. His eyes finally shot up to meet the darkened brown orbs when Hinata’s hand rose. 

“You want it?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips, his cheeks flushed. The temperature in the room seemed to spike a little higher than it already had been, Kageyama’s cock twitching heavy against his stomach. Hinata placed his clean hand next to the raven’s head, leaning down next to his ear. 

“You want to suck the slick off my fingers, Tobio? Or do you want to lick it up straight from my ass?” he asked, his voice breathy in a way that had the Alpha give a full-body shiver. He might be the most vocal one of them both, but Hinata definitely had the dirtiest mouth. It didn’t match his face outside the bedroom, but fuck if the gap didn’t arouse the Alpha. 

Kageyama had a hard time choosing between both options, but the choice was made for him when Hinata hummed questioningly while brushing his slicked up fingers across Kageyama’s lower lip. The setter automatically parted his lips, allowing the fingers to slide into his mouth, the slightly sweet taste of the omegan slick on his tongue. 

Kageyama was so focused on thoroughly cleaning the ginger’s fingers that he barely noticed how Hinata lined himself up. Twin moans filled the room as Hinata lowered his hips rather fast, but steady, his ass-cheeks settling against Kageyama’s pelvis. Hinata pulled his fingers out of the Alpha’s mouth to place his hand on his chest to support himself. 

The walls around his cock fluttered as Hinata adjusted to him, earning a throb his the erection spreading him open. Hinata bit on his lip, his fingertips digging into Kageyama’s pecs as the raven’s fingers did the same on pale hips to resist the urge to slam into the tight heat enveloping him. Kageyama’s jaw was clenched almost painfully as Hinata sat back onto his heels, looking down on the Alpha with a dark look in his eyes. 

Ah, yes, this was going to be hard and fast. But fuck if Kageyama wasn’t already on the edge from merely the view in front of him. His fingers twitched as Hinata lifted himself until only the tip remained inside. He clenched his butthole around the head, earning a light groan from Kageyama who was desperately holding himself back from pushing his hips upwards. 

They did twitch, but before he could actually snap and lose control, Hinata sat down, taking his cock back inside the heat where it belonged. Hinata’s tempo was almost merciless, drawing curse after curse from Kageyama’s lips, unable to hold back a few of his own. 

The Alpha didn’t know where to look, so he kept his hands constantly moving. Running over thighs to feel the muscles move, gripping at hips to help slam the omega down, up to nipple to tease so he could watch how the middle blocker’s spine arched into his touch. As Hinata leaned back onto Kageyama’s knees, the Alpha felt that it was heaven dripping in sin, his knot swelling at his base. 

“Shou, I’m gonna cum” he warned in a growl, breathing heavily as he wrapped his fingers around the omega’s cock. 

“Not yet” Hinata panted in a whiney voice, his stamina practically unmatched. But no matter how much Kageyama wanted to fulfil his mate’s plea, it was impossible. With a grunted curse, his knot caught on the rim of muscle, locking them together as his first orgasm washed over him, making him curl up. 

“Ghuh-Fuck” he groaned as Hinata rolled his hips, grinding the alpha through his climax. With twitching legs, Kageyama continued to jack off his mate until he climaxed, though less intense than Kageyama had. 

“Shouyou, I’m sorry” he apologized and Hinata hummed as he leaned closer to the raven’s scent-gland. 

“It’s okay. You’re entering your rut anyway, so you’ll have time enough to make it up to me” he said and Kageyama gave a long hum, wrapping his arms around his mate to pull him along when he fell back. 

“I promise. I’ll fuck your brains out until you can’t stand anymore” he said and pressed a kiss to the ginger’s damp temple. 

“You better” Hinata huffed, making himself comfortable on top of the setter’s chest. While Hinata weighted more than one would expect at first glance, Kageyama had little to no problem with the Omega resting on his chest. Besides, because they were knotted, they couldn’t just lie in any position. 

“Tobio?” Hinata spoke up after a silence and the Alpha hummed. 

“What did you do with the cake?” he asked and Kageyama opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling. 

“I dropped it. In the genkan” he admitted without shame and felt a twinge of irritation through the bond that had finally mellowed out after being satisfied by marking each other. 

“Asshole. That cake was really delicious, you know. I wanted you to try it” he said and Kageyama tightened his grip on his mate. 

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who attacked me. I would have at least put it on the table if you hadn’t” he said and Hinata scoffed, raising his head to look at the Alpha. 

“Bullshit” he said, resting his chin on the raven’s chest with a satisfied smirk. Kageyama huffed before leaning forward to nip at the tip of the omega’s nose. 

“Tobio, before our cycles start, I’ve got something to say” Hinata said and Kageyama hummed, trailing his fingers up and down the ginger’s spine, feeling the gooseflesh break out under the pads. 

“I decided on which college I want to go to” Hinata said and Kageyama looked at him. 

“Which one?” he asked and Hinata named the college, one Kageyama recognized from one of the many offers he had gotten. 

“It has some interesting courses and it’s not too far from here. The volleyball-team is pretty good too. There’s even sport science courses for you” he said and Kageyama looked at him. 

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go there” he said and Hinata smiled at him. 

“You should give the coach or the scout a call to inform yourself about the scholarship” he suggested and Kageyama looked reluctant. 

“Tobio” Hinata said, his tone slightly warning. 

“If we’re going there anyway, you can at the very least inform yourself about the contents of the scholarship” he said and Kageyama looked away. He sighed softly, the frown remaining on his forehead. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll give them a call after our cycles end” he said and Hinata smiled. 

“Good. You’re finally getting smarter” he said and the Alpha huffed. As the knot finally released, Hinata stood up from where had had been acting as Kageyama’s blanket. 

“I think we have about five minutes to grab some water and snacks before my heat kicks in” he said and Kageyama gave a nod, picking up a tissue to clean himself somewhat. 

“I’ll take the drinks, you take the snacks” he said and Hinata gave him a look. 

“Don’t only take milk, it’ll make my saliva sticky and annoying” he said and Kageyama huffed. 

“There is nothing wrong with milk” he said and Hinata rolled with his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	24. Enduring; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and the OC's!

“Geez, did they have to drag it out for so long?” Hinata complained as they ran towards the back of the school-building.

“I hope for them that practice isn’t over yet or I’ll never do an interview again” Kageyama said and the omega scoffed as he looked over his shoulder at his mate.

“As if you said much. I was the one who constantly had to answer questions. You become so difficult to talk to when I’m not around” he said and Kageyama huffed.

“I’m not that bad” he said and the middle blocker send him a dry look.

“I left to go to the toilet for less than ten minutes and by the time I came back, the journalist stopped asking you any questions and she had lost her bearings. She even looked scared of you” Hinata said and Kageyama looked away, unable to deny it. Hinata shook with his head before turning back to the wall surrounding Karasuno high, the one they had to climb in order to reach the gymnasium.

Well, climb probably wasn’t the correct word. Taking a leap, Hinata managed to catch the top of the wall, pulling himself up as Kageyama followed his example, thought he was big enough to do it without a jump.

_Jackass._

Kageyama smirked up at his mate as Hinata stepped onto the wall to jump over it, only to freeze at the sight of two familiar people. Kageyama blinked as he managed to hoist himself up and see what had made the ginger pause.

Both of them decided to sit down on the edge of the wall and wait for the two betas against the wall of the gymnasium to notice them. Hinata leaned forward on his spread knees, his feet flat against the wall while Kageyama had his ankles crossed, his hands on the wall next to him.

“How long do you think it’ll take them to notice?” Hinata asked and Kageyama shrugged.

“Since it’s them, I don’t think all that long. But then again, they look pretty busy” he said and Hinata snorted.

“You can say that again” he agreed as he continued to watch Yachi and Yamaguchi make out against the wall.

“That angle looks painful for Yachi’s neck” Hinata said and Kageyama gave a hum.

“Don’t underestimate the strain on Yamaguchi’s back” he said and Hinata glanced at him.

“You have that too?” he asked, knowing there was a pretty big height difference between them too.

“I can deal with it. Besides, I lift you up quite often too” he said and Hinata gave a hum, turning back at the couple.

“Ah, looks like we’ve been noticed” he said as he met Yachi’s eye and Kageyama snorted.

“About time” he said as Yachi furiously tapped Yamaguchi’s arm to warn him. The freckled beta frowned confused before he looked in the direction of where Yachi pointed at unable to form words as her face looked as red as a boiled lobster.

“Yahoo~ Captain~!” Hinata said in a sing-song voice that made Kageyama grimace, reminding him of Oikawa.

“Y-you two?! S-since when have you been there?” Yamaguchi asked, his face burning as Kageyama all but shoved Hinata down to the ground before jumping off himself.

“Hmm? Long enough to see you sneak in a grope or three” Hinata said as he smirked at their captain, who grimaced as he looked away, Yachi behind him covering her burning face with both her hands.

“Yamaguchi, what about practice?” Kageyama asked and the beta looked at him.

“That’s already over. The first and second years have already gone home and Tsukki is even on his way to Tokyo to meet Kuroo-san” he said, grateful for the change of subject, even if his answer caused the soul-pair’s shoulders to sag.

“What made you guys so late? It’s very rare for either of you to miss practice” Yamaguchi said and Hinata grimaced.

“The interview ran out. We didn’t want to do it, but Nagasawa-sensei suggested us to do it to get them off our tail for a while. The last thing we expected was for it to take hours” he said and Kageyama looked away with a pout he would never admit to it being one.

“That’s it. I’m never doing interviews again” he said and Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you forgetting that you’ve accepted a volleyball scholarship for one of the biggest universities in Japan? Interviews and TV shows practically go hand in hand with that sort of thing. Let’s not forget the fact that you already are pretty much a celebrity because you’re a soul-pair” he said and Kageyama drew his shoulders up with each argument pointed out.

“You should really get used to it already, Tobio” Hinata said and Kageyama looked away.

“I don’t want to” he said childishly and Hinata snorted.

“Anyway, I’m locking up. Wanna go for some ice-cream?” Yamaguchi asked and Hinata was immediately up for it. The soul-pair waited for the two betas to lock up the gymnasium and the clubroom before they started to make their way to Ukai’s store.

“So, I heard Coach finally gave up and got himself a girlfriend” Yamaguchi said and Hinata smirked.

“So the neighbourhood volleyball association finally got to him, huh” Yachi said and the omega looked at them.

“Hmm? Looks like he isn’t the only one getting lucky” he said and Yachi jumped slightly and Yamaguchi glanced away. But neither of them denied it, which was all the answer Hinata needed.

“So, who made the first move?” he asked and Yamaguchi looked at him.

“We never asked you that” he said and Hinata grinned.

“With us, we had sex before we bonded and it would during our first cycle. Now you” he said and Yamaguchi grimaced.

“You’re not going to give up, are you” he realized and Yachi ducked her head.

“H-he was the one to make the first move” she admitted and the three males looked at her.

“He kissed me three days ago” she said and Hinata whistled.

“Whooh, Yamaguchi, you’re smooth! It took months before Kageyama had enough balls to grope me without the influence of his rut” he said and Kageyama shoved his hand in Hinata’s face to shut him up.

“You know, sometimes, I miss the Hinata of our first year” Yamaguchi said and Kageyama hummed.

“The one who thought shit was a vulgar word” he agreed and Hinata slapped away his mate’s hand.

“I’d like to see you not cursing once when you get a dick shoved up your-”

“Hinata! Please stop before Yachi blows a fuse” Yamaguchi pleaded, giving a worried look at the small blonde next to him who looked like she was going to combust at any second. However, Hinata was far from done with teasing the newly discovered couple. He even went as far as to give Yachi a lesson on deep-throating with an ice-lolly, which caused a lot of red faces and an angry embarrassed Ukai who threw them out of his store.

The group’s embarrassment over Hinata’s not so innocent teasing was replaced by laughs, making even Kageyama crack a smile and chuckle along with them. It were times like these that would forever stay with them, laughed about at old school reunions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	25. Enduring; part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“Come on, Tobio, we’re going to be late if you continue to be a slow-poke” Hinata called over his shoulder, as if he wasn’t running at full speed towards the entrance-doors of the university, Kageyama hot on his heels. Honestly, how typical of them to oversleep and almost be late on their first day of classes.

Granted, this time, it was Hinata’s fault for not waking up the first time their alarm went off, but he couldn’t be blamed entirely. The night before, he had had a late-night shift at the omega bar where one of the costumers had a drink for his birthday, running out until almost six in the morning.

Hinata’s head had barely hit the pillow before his alarm had rang. Working two jobs at the same time was hard and tiring, but Hinata had no other choice since he didn’t want to trouble his mother with the rather high price it costs to be allowed to study at his chosen university.

“Don’t blame me, dumbass. You were the one who woke me up late” Kageyama hissed and Hinata barked a laugh.

“You could have woken yourself up, Bakageyama!” he said and stumbled when the alpha gave his shoulder a shove. The duo all but crashed through the door, bowing their heads apologizingly at the people frowning at them, but giving them no real attention as they speed-walked through the hallways. Thank fuck they had gotten a grand tour before or they would have gotten lost.

“I’m over here” Kageyama said, stopping at one of the hallways.

“Hm, see you at lunch” Hinata said, standing on his tip toes to meet the raven for a kiss before they parted, Kageyama going to his class while Hinata went to his own. As he entered his class-room, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the teacher was not yet present, allowing him to walk inside. He took place at the front of the room, knowing that with his lack of height, it would be the best location for him to be.

“Excuse me” he said, calling for the attention of the girl next to the empty chair.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked and the raven haired girl looked up at him before shaking her head.

“Go ahead” she said and Hinata gave her a smile before sitting down. He had barely taken out his notebook before the door opened again, the person he presumed to be the teacher walking inside.

“Good morning, class” he said as he walked up to the stand in the middle of the front of the class, laying down his tablet.

“Since today is our first day, I suggest we take it easy and take the time to get to know each other” he said as he smiled at them, a lot of the students, including Hinata perking up and relaxing at his words. Until his smile fell.

“If you really thought I would say that, you need to wake up. You’re not in high school anymore” he said and connected his table to the projection screen.

“We’ll start immediately. Keep up or fall behind. If you have a question, raise your hand and I’ll decide if I want to take the time to answer it. If I don’t, remember it for after class” he said as he turned to the screen, immediately starting his class. Hinata gulped as he grabbed his pen to take notes, feeling slightly relieved when he was able to keep up.

He knew that he shouldn’t get too cocky, since it was only the first lesson. The teacher’s pace was rather quick and Hinata was glad to be able to stop writing, rubbing the cramp out of his hand. Maybe he pressed on his pen too hard.

The ginger jumped slightly when he felt something poke his neck, right in the middle of his bond-mark, sending a chill down his spine, and not the good kind but the uncomfortable kind. Nobody but Kageyama touched his bond-mark and having someone else do it felt too intimate.

He slapped a hand over his nape as he turned around, his eyes wide as he saw a boyish teen smile at him, holding his biro in his hand.

“Ne, aren’t you Hinata Shouyou?” he asked and Hinata frowned.

“Y-yeah, I am. How did you know?” he asked and the guy chuckled.

“Hard not to when your face is widely known. It’s not all that hard to recognize your hair. I’m Hasegawa Tomoyuki, but Tomo is fine. I hate my name anyway” he said and Hinata blinked before grinning back.

“Nice to meet you! I’d say my name, but that would be stupid considering you already know it” he said and they stood up.

“Thank god you’re easy to talk to. The guy next to me only grunted whenever I tried” Tomo said and Hinata looked at him.

“Yeah, the girl next to me looked as if she was about to shoot me for asking her where the next class was” he said and the red-headed beta groaned.

“Aah, damn, I’d hoped you’d know. I was going to ask you the same thing” he said and Hinata hummed in thought.

“I remember that it’s in classroom 32 B, but I have no idea where it is” he said and the taller beta held up his thumb.

“That’s okay. Now that we know which classroom, all we need to do is find a map. According to Dora, I’m a great map-reader” he said and Hinata snorted. It was almost a miracle they made it to their next class on time.

“So, what courses are you taking?” Tomo asked as they sat down next to each other, waiting for the teacher to start her lesson and hoping she wasn’t as brusque as the previous one.

“Business management and art” Hinata answered, looking at the red-head questioningly.

“I’m doing business management and creative writing” he said and Hinata tilted his head.

“Like writing stories and such?” he asked and the beta nodded his head.

“That’s awesome! So you want to write your own stories?!” he asked, a little too loud and ducked his head when he received a few looks. Tomo chuckled as Hinata scratched the back of his head, his cheeks pink.

“Yeah, I wrote a couple of them before, but never really found them good enough to send to a publishing company” Tomo said and Hinata cold understand that.

“We’re never satisfied with what we do ourselves, so we criticize our own work too harshly” he said and Tomo nodded agreeing. It was during their third class of the day that Tomo laid his hand on Hinata’s knee, forcing it to stop bouncing up and down.

“Hmm? What?” Hinata said surprised as he looked down before looking up to meet brown eyes that stood slightly amused but also slightly annoyed.

“Could you stop that? It’s really distracting” he said and Hinata frowned.

“Stop what?” he asked and Tomo looked down.

“Bouncing your knee up and down like that” he clarified and Hinata frowned as he looked down again. He hadn’t been doing that.

“Ah! Geez, that idiot needs to learn how to sit still” he said and Tomo frowned.

“It’s good now, it won’t happen again” Hinata said and Tomo took his hand away, looking at Hinata’s leg curiously to see it remain still.

“Why did you talk as you weren’t the one doing it?” he asked and Hinata looked at him.

“That’s because I wasn’t, but Tobio was” he said and Tomo’s eyes widened.

“Your mate? Because your mate was bouncing his leg, you did too?” he asked and Hinata nodded.

“Are you that connected?” Tomo asked gobsmacked and Hinata gave another nod with a snort.

“It’s annoying, let me tell you. Luckily, it doesn’t happen often, but sometimes, when we’re far apart for extended times, our connection becomes stronger and we take over small unconscious things that the other is doing in that moment” Hinata said and Tomo looked interested to no end, so the ginger continued.

“Because I wasn’t really paying any attention to the bond and focussed on the class, the connection influenced me more than usual. If for example, I had been spinning a pen in that moment, Tobio would have been doing the same” he said and Tomo looked like he had thousand more questions.

“Is it true that you can read each other’s thoughts? One of the magazines speculated it during an interview” he said and Hinata shook his head.

“It’s not really reading each other’s minds. It’s more like interpreting each other’s feelings. In a bond, you share feelings, right?” he asked and Tomo nodded.

“Well, a soul-pair bond is amplified, in a way. The smallest thing we feel, the other feels too. For example, right now, Tobio is irritated and biting on his pencil. He wants to drink milk and he wants to play volleyball. Ah, the guy next to him started talking to him and he’s only getting more irritated” Hinata said, able to form an image in his head from the feelings he got through.

“That accurate?” Tomo asked and Hinata shrugged.

“It hasn’t always been like that. In the beginning when we first bonded, we could somewhat understand each other’s feelings, but after we got used to it, we noticed that there were other things we could do” he said and Tomo leaned closer to him.

“Other things?” he parroted and Hinata nodded.

“If we focus, we can form thoughts or even images of what the other is thinking or seeing based on their emotions. It doesn’t matter how far apart we are. Of course, the further apart we are, the more we have to focus” he said and Tomo leaned back.

“That’s awesome. I bet there are also awkward moments where he’s imagining something dirty and you accidentally get a glimpse of it” he said with no real intention, but getting a reaction none the less as Hinata’s cheeks heated up.

“No way!” Tomo exclaimed as he caught the colour. Irritation spiked through the bond at Hinata’s embarrassment, Kageyama no doubt annoyed at the fact that he didn’t know what was going on when he wasn’t with his mate.

_Focus on your class, idiot._

_Like you’re one to talk. What the hell are you getting embarrassed for?_

_What are you so irritated for?_

_Because you’re not in my class._

“Shouyou?” Tomo spoke up, getting the ginger’s attention.

“We’re changing classes. It’s time for math now” he said and Hinata stood up, not even bothering with putting away his notebook.

“Were you talking to him just now?” Tomo guessed and Hinata gave a nod.

“The idiot’s sulking because we’re not in the same class” he said and Tomo raised an eyebrow but didn’t continue on it.

“Ugh, I hate math” he said and Hinata looked at him.

“It’s alright” he said, following the beta inside the classroom.

“Ugh, I hate math” the ginger said as he exited the room sixty minutes later, Tomo following him with an amused smile.

“It was alright” he said and Hinata send him a half-glare.

“It feels as if my brain has melted. I can’t learn on an empty stomach” he said and Tomo nodded.

“Yup, let’s blame it on the empty stomach and not the empty head” he said and Hinata huffed.

“My head is not empty” he said and they continued to lightly bicker until they reached the canteen. Hinata’s eyes immediately found his mate in front of one of the vending machines, a scowl on his face and people avoiding him with a large circle.

“Isn’t that your mate? Why is he glaring at the vending machine?” Tomo asked, slightly uneasy and Hinata glanced at him.

“They don’t have his usual brand of milk so he’s trying to decide which one to take” Hinata explained amused.

“He’s glaring because of milk?” Tomo asked as Hinata approached the Alpha.

“No” he said and shook his head slightly.

“He’s not even glaring right now. That’s his standard thinking expression” he said and Tomo’s eyes widened. When he was close enough, Hinata swung out his leg, ignoring the eyes directed at them as the top of his foot hit Kageyama’s ass, almost sending his head crashing into the vending machine. This time, he did glare as he looked down on his mate.

“Oi, what was the big idea?” he asked and Hinata’s shoulders sagged.

“Tobio, your face is scary. You’ll never make friends like that” he said and made a weird sound when Kageyama’s hand squished his cheeks in a vice-like grip. He grabbed the raven’s wrist to pull away his hand and duck under his other that had attempted to grab his head. Reaching up, Hinata blindly pressed on a button and Kageyama clicked with his tongue as the ginger stayed crouched to pick up the milk carton.

“Here. You don’t need to take so long to choose, idiot. You’re scaring everyone away from the vending machine” Hinata said as he shoved the carton into his mate’s hand. Kageyama pouted, looking at the carton. Hinata turned to walk towards the que waiting for food, when he gulped and stumbled back when he was face to face with a rough looking guy.

“Hmmm. Hmmm. Interesting” the guy hummed and Kageyama stepped part-way in front of his mate, glaring at the guy.

“Back off, Inuzaki” he growled and the other alpha straightened up, his rough expression immediately brightening up into a grin.

“Relax, Kageyama-boy! I was just wondering what kind of magic trick this guy performed for you to stop glaring at him” he said and Kageyama stepped further in front of the ginger.

“He’s my mate” he said and the alpha’s eyes widened.

“Oooh! That makes sense! I though he was your little cousin who lost his way or something” he said and Hinata’s eyebrow twitched. Honestly, he had hoped to be past that, since he had almost reached the 170 cm mark.

However, he wasn’t even close to Kageyama and the other alpha was only a few inches smaller than the raven. No wonder Hinata felt dwarfed by his almost 190 cm boyfriend. He looked up when he saw the other alpha’s head peek from behind Kageyama’s arm, a disarming smile on his face.

“Hello there! I’m Inuzaki Sasaki and I’m this guy’s class-mate and part of the volleyball team! Can you tell how to get this guy to say more than three word sentences?” he asked and Hinata immediately perked up at the word volleyball.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou” he said and before he could continue, he was cut off by a loud exclaim from a familiar voice, as if they hadn’t drawn enough attention yet.

“Aaah! Karasuno’s little monster kids spotted!” resounded through the canteen, earning the attention of not only the trio in front of the vending machine, but also the canteen.

“Geh, Tendou-san” Hinata said and Kageyama tilted his head.

“Who?” he asked and Tendou grimaced.

“At least remember me!” he said loudly and Hinata turned to his mate.

“Tendou Satori. The guess monster from Shiratorizawa” he explained as Inuzaki turned to the red-head who had straightened up and walked closer.

“Tendou, you know these two?” he asked and the beta huffed.

“Know? Their school beat Shiratorizawa at inter high. The tall scary one is a genius who pisses me off and the wild #10 is even more of a pain in the ass” he said and turned to Hinata.

“About that, I heard you got this crazy straight-down spike serve” he said and Hinata gave a hum.

“Wait, you play volleyball too?” Inuzaki asked and Hinata looked up at him.

“Yeah” he said and Kageyama threw away his empty carton.

“He’s in the team” he said and Inuzaki blinked before grinned.

“Is that so?! That’s good, that’s good! Let’s go meet the team! Group B still needs a libero!” he said as he swung his arm around the ginger, earning a growl from Kageyama who immediately jerked his mate away.

“He’s a middle blocker” he immediately said and Inuzaki was once again startled.

“Aaah! Now I want to see their reaction to his jumps!” Tendou said and looked at the alpha.

“You’ll get why I call them monsters” he said and Inuzaki grinned.

“Middle blocker or libero, doesn’t matter! You still gotta meet the team! And when you’re around, it seems like Kageyama-boy is more sociable! So all’s good, all’s good!” he said and al but pushed the duo towards one of the tables filled with students wearing track-suits in the colours of their school, white and dark green.

While Hinata did feel intimidated by the tall older students, Kageyama stood straight by his side, giving him more confidence. His smirk when they pulled their freak quick for the first time and watched the team’s reaction, was priceless. It was also surprising how easy it was working with Tendou, even though he had been a pain in the ass when they had been on opposite sides of the court.

“So setter-boy got a scholarship and you didn’t? Not even one?” Tendou asked as they stood at the side after practice to hydrate, Hinata waiting for when Kageyama would finish his talk with the coach. Hinata glanced up at the red-head before closing the top of his bottle.

“Not even one” he admitted and put away his drink bottle in his bag.

“Not one school offers a scholarship to a mated omega” he said and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

“But it’s fine. I got here on my own, so it’s all cool” he said and Tendou gave a drawn-out hum.

“Besides, what about Ushijima-san?” he asked and Tendou looked up at the ceiling of the gym, bending his back backward.

“Wakatoshi is doing try-outs for the Japan Olympic team” he said and it didn’t really come as a surprise to Hinata. He wondered how long it would take for Kageyama to get recruited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	26. Advancing; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story and its OC's!

“I’ll be going first!” Hinata called, gaining the attention of the workers around him as he all but jogged though the office. It was something the workers were already used to seeing, since Hinata never sat still. He was either running all over the place or sitting behind his desk and working as if he was a Duracell bunny on crack. 

It had been a while since he had gotten promoted from errand boy to manager’s assistant. By now, people had fully expected the ginger to mellow out and get tired of continuously working without sitting still. Yet Hinata showed no sign of calming down. 

He was worked to the bone, even more so than his fellow secretary, but it was an internship after-all. Besides, he liked what he was doing, even if that meant that he had to go from the atelier to the meeting-room, to the coffee-room and back to the atelier before he could sit down at his desk in front of the manager’s office. 

In the beginning, he made slip ups here and there, but at this point, everything came natural. With the way everything had been crammed in to him, it was no wonder. But however big his energy supply was, even Hinata was glad when he got home, closing the door behind him with a relieved sigh. 

“I’m home” he said and heard no answer, despite that he could clearly see Kageyama’s shoes in the genkan. Putting his shoes correctly, the Omega walked further inside, finding his mate in the sofa, scowling at the coffee-table. 

“I’m back” Hinata repeated as he stepped into the kitchen, making the raven blink and look up. 

“Welcome home” he replied and Hinata gave a hum, opening the fridge to look in it, his back turned to the Alpha. There was tension between them, way beyond what had ever been there. The silence was deafening, the wringing of Kageyama’s hands irritating. 

The setter was clearly troubled, extremely so. Through the bond, Hinata could feel guilt, sadness and anger. It wasn’t healthy to either of them and put a strain on the bond. Hinata had tried to reach out to his mate a couple of times, only to have Kageyama run away. Quite literally most of the time. 

Hinata had felt as if he was being rejected, until the coach walked up to him for a conversation that left him gobsmacked, not sure how to feel. Things had been strained ever since and Hinata was at the last of his patience. 

“How was your day?” the Omega asked and Kageyama tensed. 

“It was fine. Yours?” he asked and Hinata hummed as he finally settled for a cup of pudding. 

“The ideas of the new collection have been approved, so we’ll be starting production soon. Mizuki-san left me in charge with organizing the show to introduce the new collection to the store-managers. I got a call from the coach again. Apparently, you didn’t touch any ball today” he said and leaned against the counter, watching his mate draw up his shoulder as he spooned pudding into his mouth. 

“Mind telling me why you stopped playing?” Hinata asked and Kageyama kept his eyes averted. 

“I didn’t stop” he said and Hinata hummed. 

“Then when was the last time you gave a decent toss to your team-mates?” he asked and Kageyama remained silent. 

“Tobio, can I ask you something?” Hinata asked, irritation building in the pit of his stomach as Kageyama glanced at him before averting his eyes again. 

“Yeah” he said and Hinata scraped out the last of the plastic cup before throwing the spoon into the sink. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were recruited by the national team?” Hinata asked, dropping the empty cup into the trashcan underneath he sink as Kageyama’s body tensed up completely, shock and guilt flooding through the bond. 

“H-how did you know?” Kageyama asked as he finally dared to make eye-contact with his mate. 

“The coach told me last week about the representative that came to talk with you to invite you. Apparently, you said you needed to think about it before running away. Coach was irritated, you know. You haven’t said anything since then besides that you’re not sure. So, is it true that you got recruited?” he asked and remained where he was in the kitchen. 

“Yeah” Kageyama admitted, his head down again, his voice strained. 

“And, is it also true that you’re thinking of refusing?” Hinata asked and Kageyama’s shoulders drew up, his hands wringing together as he turned his head away. 

“… Yeah” he replied softly, barely audible. The bond swirled with feelings of guilt and anger, both in equal measures. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Hinata asked, struggling to keep his voice calm. He never really was one to stay calm when he was angry, but he had learned to do it at work. However, this was something completely different. 

“I haven’t! I just” Kageyama said but frowned as he didn’t want to say the rest. 

“Just what, Tobio? What in the world is a good enough reason to reject the Olympic team?!” Hinata demanded and Kageyama’s fists clenched. 

“Because you’re not there, dumbass!” he said, raising his voice without lifting his eyes towards his mate, keeping them firmly on the table in front of him. 

“I was recruited, but it was only me. It’s not right” he said, his voice lower again even a Hinata’s anger rose. 

“I can’t. We’re partners. The odd-ball combi” the raven said and Hinata’s eyebrow twitched. 

“What of it?” he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Is that really good enough reason to reject their offer?” he asked and Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the table, as if it was the root of all his problems. 

“It’s not right” he said and Hinata made a wide arm-movement. 

“Don’t give me that shit, Tobio! You not jumping a hole through the roof and immediately accepting, that’s not right! Did you take a volleyball to the head or something?!” he said, unable to keep his voice calm. 

“But you’re not recruited! It’s just me!” Kageyama said, his own voice rising in volume to meet Hinata’s. 

“And what’s the problem with that?!” the ginger asked and Kageyama stood up, his own temper infected by the Omega’s. 

“Everything! It’s not fair! You should have gotten a scholarship, but you didn’t! And now this! It’s not right! We’re partners” he said and took a step closer. 

“You deserve this just as much as I do. You’re a great player, Shouyou!” he said and Hinata was the one to look down this time. 

“I know I am! But great isn’t going to cut it, Tobio! Not for international level” Hinata said and leaned back again. 

“It’s the same with the scholarship, idiot! Yeah, people realized that I’m good and that I’m an asset, but so are you! If they had to make a choice, they’ll always go for the asset that is taller!” he said and tightened his grip on the counter, forcing his tone lower. 

“This is international level, Tobio. The fucking Olympics. Good is not good enough and great isn’t going to cut it either. The international team needs the very best, and that’s not good or great” he said and Kageyama clenched his fists. 

“But you’re angry and you’re jealous. I can feel it” he said and Hinata scoffed humourless. 

“Of course I’m jealous! What the hell do you expect, Tobio?! Any sane volleyball player would be jealous! You get offered the dream, a place in the official team that represents Japan! And you’re thinking of refusing it?! Have you lost your mind?!” he asked and shook his head, not even sure what he was feeling right now. 

“This is your dream, Tobio. You’ve worked hard for this moment, and now you want to throw it away because I’m not included in the recruitment? Do you think that’ll make me happy? Guess what, it makes me pissed” he said and looked up at his mate that was looking at him in anguish. But Hinata wasn’t done yet. 

“You refused all the scholarships offered to you because they didn’t include me. Do you have any idea how I felt when you did that?” he asked and Kageyama looked down. Hinata didn’t have to explain anything since the Alpha could feel everything clearly through their bond. 

“And now you’re going to reject your dream because of me? Are you trying to make me hate myself?” Hinata asked and Kageyama’s head shot up. 

“No! Of course not!” he said resolutely and walked around the breakfast island, raising his hands to cup the omega’s cheeks and make him look up. 

“Why would you think like that?” he asked and Hinata stares his mate in the eyes. 

“Because you’re putting me between you and your dream” he said and lifted his hand to wrap around Kagayama’s wrist. 

“Tobio, I want to see you on that court. On all the courts of the world” he said and sighed, but maintained eye-contact. 

“Yeah, I would have loved to see the other side of the court together with you, but on international level it’s impossible” he said and smiled. 

“But I still want to see you, crushing everyone on the other side of the net with pure skill, hard work and your usual ill-nature” Hinata said and Kageyama deadpanned at that last comment. Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle, his anger taking off but not completely. He was still irritated that Kageyama had thought of rejecting the offer, torn between leaving Hinata behind or give up his dream and a once in a life-time chance. 

“Tobio, take the offer. Call them now or tomorrow morning to tell them that you’d be honoured to join. Live your dream and after every match, I’ll be here, waiting for you to return” he said and Kageyama looked down. 

“Besides, it’s not like I won’t be there with you. We’re too connected for that. If I focus, I’ll be able to feel and see everything you do, so in a way, I’ll be with you on court. That’s enough for me” Hinata said and reached his hand up to brush his thumb across the raven’s cheekbone. 

“Call them, okay?” he urged and Kageyama gave a nod, leaning down to press his lips against his mate’s. 

“I’m sorry to have made you feel this way” the Alpha said as he wrapped his arms around the middle blocker, burying his nose into the messy mop of orange hair. Hinata’s arms came around the setter’s waist, his face turned sideways into the Alpha’s buff chest in order not to suffocate. 

“Just don’t even do it again, and I’ll forgive you” he said and Kageyama tightened his grip on his mate. 

“I’ll call them tomorrow morning. For now, watch a movie with me?” he asked and Hinata smiled. 

“Sure” he said but Kageyama made no move to release the ginger, guilt still overflowing the bond between them. Hinata was not going to deny that he was jealous, but he wasn’t bitter. He had been when he first heard the news from the coach, but he wasn’t anymore. Not in the slightest. 

Kageyama deserved the opportunity given to him and if he had to be honest, he had never really counted on being invited to the Olympic team. At this point, he was fine with Kageyama living the dream and he playing in the old neighbourhood association. Because no matter what court Kageyama stood on, Hinata was his home to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	27. Advancing; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own anythng but the story and its OC's!

“Tobio, could you please stop with bouncing your leg up and down like that? It’s annoying” Oikawa said and Kageyama huffed. 

“Oikawa-san, could you please stop with drumming your finger on the table. It’s annoying” the Alpha shot the words back, glaring back at the omega directing a sharp look at him. A heavy hand landed on both their heads and squeezed, making them flinch. 

“You’re both annoying. How about you shut up” the low voice said, his tone as blank as his face as the two setters looked up at the owner of the offensive hand. 

“G-got it” Oikawa said and the grip was released off their heads as Ushijima sat back down in his seat. 

“This is your fault. You’re to blame for his shitty, annoyed mood” Oikawa hissed at the younger setter, who looked affronted. 

“My fault? How so?” he hissed back and Oikawa jabbed him in the shoulder. 

“Because you didn’t send him enough tosses and didn’t follow his commands” he said and Kageyama huffed. 

“I’ll do what I think is right in that moment. Besides, not one of my decisions have caused the team to lose a game, so I don’t see why he should be sulking” he said and Ushijima narrowed his eyes. 

“Who is sulking?” he asked and Kageyama glanced back, staring at him without really saying something. 

“Did you forget that you’re not the ace anymore, so I don’t really have to entrust all the balls to you?” Kageyama asked and Oikawa snorted, covering his mouth with his eyes as Ushijima’s eyebrow twitched. 

“You lit-”

-Everyone please take your seats and put on your seatbelts. We are landing at the airport in Tokyo.-

“Saved by the bell” Marukawa, the team captain, said as he pulled on his seatbelt on the opposite side of the aisle from where Kageyama sat. The setter and the captain looked up as the libero, Nagahisa, stumbled past them, his belt making a lot of noise as he closed it as fast as possible, one of the flight attendants stepping out of the toilets a down the walkway. 

“Really, Nagahisa. Really?” the middle blocker, Yanagi, said dryly as Nagahisa sat down next to him. 

“Shut up” the libero grumbled as he clicked his seatbelt closed. 

“If Iwa-chan had been here, I would probably have done the same thing” Oikawa said and Kageyama glanced at him as the older setter smirked. 

“Don’t tell you wouldn’t? If Hina-chan was here” the Omega teased and Kageyama looked at the back of the chair in front of him. 

“I wouldn’t” he denied and Oikawa was about to rebuke it when the raven continued. 

“I would have done it at the hotel to the point he wouldn’t have been able to walk” he said and Oikawa grimaced, though he had asked for it himself. 

“Oh, and if you must know, it’s Shouyou who is so demanding. I swear I can’t cu-” 

“Okay!” Oikawa cut the alpha off. 

“I don’t want to know any more, Tobio! Geez, I was just trying to tease you. You’re no fun” the omega complained and Kageyama didn’t even glance at him. 

“I don’t recall ever being fun” he said and Oikawa huffed. 

“You really leave part of your good personality behind with Hina-chan” he said and the captain looked at them. 

“I think it’s just with you, Tooru” he said and Oikawa huffed. 

“So not cute” he said and looked out of the window. 

“Manami-chan on the other hand” he said and the team groaned. Once the doting parent started talking about his daughter, he didn’t stop for hours. Stepping off the plane at that point, was a blessing. With his outgoing and social personality, Oikawa greeted the crowd that had gathered to welcome the national volleyball-team back on Japanese soil. 

Kageyama on the other hand was one of the few who ignored them and continued walking, the other being Ushijima. At the sound of footsteps closing in on them quickly, Kageyama had barely enough time to drop his bag and spread his arms before a flash of grey, green and orange tackled him. Or would have hadn’t he seen it coming. 

Home was the only word Kageyama could use to describe what it felt like to wrap his arms around the smaller body and bury his nose into the mop of orange hair, deeply inhaling the scent of apple-pie and sunflower, mixed with a wintery day and campfire. Their lips met almost frantically, the crowd cheering for them as Kageyama kept his arms around his mate’s waist, not caring that their display of affection would be broadcasted across the country thanks to the news reporters and cameras who were waiting for an interview. 

They could wait forever for all Kageyama cared. The only thing that counted was the man in his arms who was kissing him as if his life depended on it. If there was one thing neither Kageyama nor Hinata would get used to, it would be the extended periods of time they were forced to be separated when the setter had to go over-seas for a game. Their reunion was a moment where both of them always lost a bit of their composure, without fail. 

The respected second in command of Yin would always jump the alpha, who’s scowl would melt away like snow before the sun, shifting into a heartfelt smile. Their foreheads rested together, the Omega’s legs still wrapped around the setter’s waist. 

“Welcome home” Hinata said, his fingers tickling the back of the raven’s neck. 

“I’m home” Kageyama said with a smile that was just as bright as Hinata’s even if it wasn’t as wide. Kageyama was reluctant to put his mate down, but did so anyways, watching the ginger straighten up his light grey suit that seemed to have been made around his athletic form. 

Next to them, Oikawa was reunited with his daughter, throwing her up in the air with a wide grin, making the young girl laugh while Iwaizumi stood next to them, watching them with a self-indulgent smile. Kageyama managed to smile at the young girl as she waved at him. 

“Look, mama! Uncle Tobio isn’t scowling!” Manami said and Oikawa hummed as he looked over at the raven. 

“That’s because Hina-chan is with him. He takes the stick out of his ass when he’s with the little guy” he said and Iwaizumi’s smile fell. 

“And here I was wondering where she got that language from. You couldn’t keep up your own promise of not using vulgar language around out daughter” he said and Oikawa gave a smile guilty laugh. 

“Oi Tobio, you still wearing that necklace Natsu gave you?” Hinata asked and Kageyama was glad to turn back to his mate, giving him a nod and taking the necklace off to put it in the pale awaiting hand with a light frown. 

The crowd people around them went silent when Hinata took a little box out of his pocket. A box with such a well-known shape, everyone immediately knew what it was. Kageyama’s eyes widened as Hinata flipped open the lid to take out the golden band. He slid it onto the necklace before closing the box and putting it away in his pocket again. 

“Come here” he said and reached up to put the necklace back around Kageyama’s neck that felt naked without the chain around it. 

“I thought you’d do it traditionally” Iwaizumi said as Kageyama was still gobsmacked. 

“Nah. The only reason I’d get on my knees for Kageyama is to… well, you know” Hinata said, remembering on the last moment that Manami was not supposed to hear things like that yet. 

“Wait, that was a proposal? You’re the one proposing?” Oikawa asked shocked and Hinata scoffed. 

“You think this guy would propose, that he’d even take the time to look into what it means?” he asked and Kageyama blushed. 

“I know what it means!” he rebuked and Hinata looked up at him. 

“So, you’ll accept then?” he asked and Kageyama clenched his fists. 

“Are you stupid?! Of course I’ll accept, dumbass!” he said, the crowd bursting out in applause and cheers, and Hinata smiled. 

“Good. I already got the papers. All you need to do is sign them” he said and Kageyama blinked, stumbling forward slightly as he was slapped on the shoulder. 

“Congrats, Tobio” Marukawa said with a grin and Kageyama’s ears turned red. 

“Looks like we’ve got two things to celebrate” Yanagi said and Nagahisa pumped his fist in the air. 

“Drinks are on me tonight!” he exclaimed and Ushijima made a small bow. 

“I’ll pay the first round” he said and Hinata grinned as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and entwined their fingers to walk after the team. 

“Iwa-chan, when are you going to propose to me?” Oikawa asked and the short-haired alpha looked at the older setter. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Oikawa” said and turned away with a huff. 

“We’ve been officially married for a long time already” he said and Oikawa blinked as he was left behind. 

“Eeeh?! Iwa-chan?! What do you mean?! Iwa-chan?! Hajime!” the brunet called, his daughter still lifted on his hip as Iwaizumi easily caught up with the group, congratulating Kageyama with a clap on his shoulder. It took a second for Oikawa’s coin to drop, realizing that he was being left behind. 

“Ah! Wait for me, you ungrateful bunch!” he exclaimed before jogging after the group, his bag on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Manami giggled as she was jostled slightly as the Omega caught up with the group that had been planning to leave him behind. 

With the new turn of events, the team had evaded the press, but Kageyama knew that next time he would be seeing cameras, it would be all about the proposal. But he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. After all, in his baggage was the same box, though he hadn’t had enough confidence to give it yet. 

Amusing, how they had been bonded for years, yet had been nervous to get married. What kind of idiots were they? The idiots who would have to do a lot of explaining on the next neighbourhood association’s meeting. Kageyama could already imagine the chaos that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay or Nay?  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
